Winning Miss Bell
by Spexy
Summary: COMPLETE! Oliver has been in love with Katie since the first time he saw her - 6 years ago. She doesn't seem to like him much, but he's out to change that! But will he succeed?
1. Argh, Oliver

Winning Miss Bell  
  
A/N: This is loosely based upon The Prisoner of Azkaban by J. K. Rowling. There are some section I used from the book but that's about it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of this, just the plot.  
  
Chapter One: Argh, Oliver  
  
"Argh," Katie Bell thought in her mind as she watched him strutting down the hall. "He thinks he's sooooo amazing." The 6th year chaser thought quite the opposite of 7th year keeper/captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Her normally soft green eyes turned cold at the site of Mr. Oliver Wood walking down the hall, talking about his latest sexual escapade.  
  
There she was. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen. But also the only girl he couldn't have. She had that same disgusted look on her face she always did when she saw him. What had he ever done to her?  
  
"Hey Bell, looking good today!" Oliver said as he walked by the 5'4" blonde. "Shut it Wood," she replied as she walked right past him, not even looking at him. "Hey! Why did I deserve that?" he yelled to her back. She turned and faced him. "Because you are an arrogant prat. I deserve to be treated with respect, not to be treated as something you want to sleep with," she said pompously to him. "But I do want to sleep with you," Oliver said, not even thinking about the words coming out of his mouth. Her eyes widened and her mouth formed a thin line. "You. you." she couldn't even find the words to describe him. "I'm sorry Bell. I apologize from the bottom of my heart. Let me carry your books to class as my apology," Oliver said without missing a beat.  
  
"No," she said glaring at him and then turning around to continue to her class, potions. "I don't accept no for an answer, you know that," Oliver called and ran after her. "Go away!" she said coldly. "No," he replied and swiped the books out of her hands. Katie started to protest, but Oliver didn't let her. She just gave in and walked.  
  
"Potions, eh? Fun class," Oliver said trying to get her to talk. "Yeah, well I'm almost there, so give me those," Katie said taking the books from him. "No! I told you I'd walk you there. Give me those," he said attempting to take them away from her. "No!" "Yes!" "No!" Then they both ended up on the ground, fighting over her books.  
  
"You're really pretty when you're mad, you know that," Oliver said gently watching Katie huff and puff. "I know. You tell me I'm pretty all the time. I'll never sleep with you, so stop it," she said getting up. "Can't a guy be nice?" Oliver said getting up as well. "Well thank you," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Don't pull that with me. Be nice," he said. "Fine, here you go. Now hurry, I'll be late," Katie said and started heading down the stairs toward the dungeon. He watched her. Although she was mean, she was beautiful. She was only average height, with long blonde hair, and those green eyes that made him melt.  
  
She looked back up at Oliver. His dark brown eyes were watching her. Nothing new, it happened often. "Hurry!" "Oh sorry, your beauty took my breath away," she said with that charming smile. She shook her head. "Come on!" she said, "You have all Quidditch practice to stare at me." He laughed. It was a quiet, rolling laugh. "Alright Bell, I'm coming."  
  
***  
  
"Why does he bother me? He knows I don't like him!" Katie complained to her 6th year friend, Angelina. She tucked a strand of black hair behind her tan ear. "I don't know Katie. Maybe you should just give him a chance. He actually likes you. He doesn't treat you like those other girls he's always with. You can actually make him not give us practice at 6 in the morning," she replied, her dark eyes looking into Katie's. "Yeah Katie, he respects you," her other friend, Alicia spoke up, her blue eyes twinkling. "What?! I deserve better! He's cocky and arrogant. He's been around," Katie said looking at the two girls.  
  
"If she only knew," Angelina and Alicia mouthed to one another. "What was that girls?" Katie said. "Nothing. Let's get this done before Snape has a fit," Angelina said. "Fine," Katie replied and turned back to her work.  
  
A/N: This is my first shot at a fanfiction, please be nice and review for me! I'd really appreciate the input. You can also email me at spexy_k_19@yahoo.ca. So review and tell me what you think! I'll update sooner then I probably would if I get a couple reviews!!! 


	2. A Past Resurfaces

I'd like to thank my first 3 reviewers. Oh my gosh, I giggled like a little school girl all day when I saw my first review!!! (It was through my email, so it's not on the site)  
  
Jackie Ruiz - You don't know how amazing it was to receive your review! Now I know to continue on with this story!!  
  
Drop-depp-gorgeous - Thanx for reassuring me about the beginning, I wasn't really sure how good it was!  
  
Snowgrl - Yeah he's been around. You'll see it chapter 3  
  
I dedicate this chapter to these 3 awesome reviewers!!!  
  
Chapter 2: A Past Resurfaces  
  
"Katie! Catch!" Angelina yelled and threw the red quaffle to her. Katie caught it effortlessly. Katie raced toward the hoops. Oliver watched her, half trying to calculate her moves, half admiring the determination in her eyes. She flew off to the right hoop and Oliver followed. She threw and he tried to catch, but the quaffle wasn't there. He looked to his left and he saw the ball go right through the left hoop. He looked at the blonde chaser impressed. "Nice move, Katie," Oliver commented. She smiled proudly. "I know!" The team flew around practicing for 10 more minutes before Oliver yelled for the team to hit the showers.  
  
Katie trudged into the showers. Her muscles hurt so badly from that practice. That long, long practice. "Stupid Oliver," she thought as she turned on the hot water as hot as she could handle it and then let the water run over her shoulders.  
  
"Oi! Save some hot water for us Bell!" Angelina shouted out as she stepped into the steaming room. "Sorry girls," Katie replied, turning down the hot water a touch. "So, Katie. Oliver thinks you move nice," Angelina said to her. "Ha ha ha, quiet. He liked the move I devised," Katie denied. "His eyes were on you the whole time though!" Alicia said. "Whatever, I don't care. Let's not even get started on this. I'm not going to go out with him," she said in a stern voice. "Katie, when are you going to get off that high horse and look at what's right in front of you," Angelina said and stepped out of the shower, "Oliver is a great guy. I don't know why you can't see that." Alicia walked out with her. "Whatever," Katie mumbled to herself and finished her shower.  
  
When she finally got out of the shower, the change room was empty. She didn't think she had taken that long in the shower, but she didn't mind the emptiness. Well at least she thought the room was empty. She finished dressing and when she was almost finished drying her hair, she heard a voice from behind her. "You did great out there today Katie." The voice belonged to Oliver. She gasped and spun around quickly. "Thanks," she said shocked. "Sorry for scaring you," he said moving closer. He looked different. His eyes were darker then she'd ever seen them. She recoiled as he moved closer. "Don't be like that, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk to you about something," he said seriously, brushing a golden strand out of her eye. "Ok, what is it?" she asked as she started to throw her stuff into her locker. "I want to know why you won't give me a chance," he said looking at her intensely. She sighed heavily before she said what he needed to hear. "You're cocky and you can have any other girl in the school. Hell, you've had almost all Gryffindor Tower, and some of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff! I'm saving myself for someone who won't play me." With that, she walked out of the change room and headed straight for the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
***  
  
"Hey girls," Katie said as she sat down at the table. "Hey, what about us?!" Fred and George Weasley called to her. She smiled at their mischievous blue eyes and their ruffled, flaming red hair. "Like I said, hey girls," Katie grinned as she loaded up her plate. That damn practice. The 5 laughed. "You're so mean to us," George complained, trying to hold a straight face. "Oh you two. You know I only joke!" she said. "Well don't worry we'll get you back if you weren't," Fred said, referring to something in his hand. "Don't worry! I was! I know not to cross you two," Katie said and started to eat.  
  
A few minutes Oliver came to dinner, looking rather mad. Angelina noticed. "You alright Oliver?" "Fine," he replied starting to eat. "Alicia? Can you come help me with some potions stuff I haven't finished?" Angelina said as innocently as she could. "What? That potions thing isn't due till Friday!" Alicia said. Angelina kicked Alicia under the table and motioned with her head toward Oliver. "Oh! That thing! Right! Umm. See you all later!" she said and followed Angelina out of the hall.  
  
Katie eyed the girls suspiciously as they walked out. She knew what those two were up to, and it wasn't good. "I wonder what they're doing," Katie said. "Likely up to trouble. You know those girls," Fred said grinning. "It's only trouble if you two are involved," Oliver spoke up and grinned at Katie. She gave a tiny smile back and got up. "I'll see you all back in the common room!"  
  
"Wow, Oliver looked really mad," Alicia said. "Yeah. But you should have heard what she said to him. I was going back to the change rooms to see if Katie was still there and I walked in on their conversation. She said she wanted a guy who wasn't going to play her and that he was too cocky. You know what's going on? She's still hung up on that Roger thing. I could kill that jerk for what he did to her. He lied and cheated on her so many times," Angelina went off. "I know. But that doesn't give her the right to treat Oliver like this," Alicia said back, "I understand her not being able to trust a guy, especially a guy like Oliver. He isn't that innocent. He's been around Gryffindor Tower more times then the Quidditch pitch. But I don't blame her. I would have been the same way if some guy did that to me." "I know. I feel the same way. I think we need to talk to Oliver about this," Angelina said as watched Katie walk out. They watched her head up the stairs, and then they walked back in.  
  
Oliver watched the doors, wishing Katie would walk back through them. "She's not coming back mate," George said. "What?" Oliver said. "Katie. You're waiting for her to walk back through those doors. You're way to obvious about this!" George replied. Oliver blushed, instantly giving him away, not that it wasn't that obvious anyway. "After what happened with Davies, you'll have to give her the whole damn world just to loosen her up," Fred said, moving over the table to sit beside Oliver. "She's just the type of girl that needs to be convinced." "Shit, I forgot about Davies," Oliver said to himself. The twins nodded.  
  
"Yeah, you can't depend on those Scottish charms of yours to win her over," said the voice of Angelina. Oliver turned toward her. "I know! You two need to help me!" Oliver pleaded, "Ok you four." "We intended on it, don't you worry about that. We're going to help you win over Katie," Alicia said. "We're all going to help you. Katie needs to understand that all guys aren't Roger," Angelina added. Oliver smiled. "Thanks. I knew I could depend on you."  
  
A/N: There it is!!! How am I doing with character development? Is it ok? I hope you all like the story so far! 


	3. A Small Wake Up Call

I'd like to give out a huge thank you to Kathy Glynn. You're email was great, and it made me feel so good about this story. (Did you also put up a review, or was that someone else?)  
  
Everyone is more then welcome to email me with questions. I'd be more then happy to answer them!  
  
I've been asked a few questions, so here are the answers! No, Oliver has not slept with Angelina or Alicia. They have played Quidditch with him for the past 6 years and know the good side of Oliver. If he had slept with them, Katie would probably not even say 'hi' to him. Roger might have a small role. I'm not sure what to do, I might bring him up to add a bit of drama to Katie (not like she needs it though). If I did bring him in, it would be in a later chapter. Would you (my readers) like to see Roger come in and have a small (but impacting) appearance? Or no? Katie has always had a love/hate thing with Oliver. She hates how he sleeps around and tells him to go away and leave her alone, but at the same time loves the attention she gets from him. It adds a bit of drama to her life. Katie also pushes Oliver away because of the thing with Roger. Now she thinks every guy is like Davies, and will lie to her and cheat on her. (This is somewhat based on a real life experience of mine)  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short, I promise to make the next one longer! But I hope you enjoy this one nonetheless. ~~~ Chapter Three: A Small Wake Up Call  
  
Oliver lay awake in his bed, thinking about what he had just done. He shouldn't have done it. But that urge had come over him and she was there. She was flirting and when he offered, rejecting him hadn't even crossed her mind. He felt horrible, not for her, but for Katie. How could he do this? He hated himself at the moment, he felt disgusting. Sometimes he wished he were ugly, just so he could keep these girls away. So he could just have Katie. This girl lying next to him would never compare to Katie, not in her entire lifetime. But then why did he always do this?!  
  
Rebecca King looked up at the man she had just made love to. "It's more 'just sex' then making love," she thought to herself as she saw Oliver's far away look. "Is there something wrong Oliver?" she asked softly. He looked down at her, into her blue eyes, and then looked away quickly. "Nothing Becky, don't worry yourself with it. But you should go now, I wouldn't want you to get caught up here," Oliver replied gently. She nodded and started getting dressed. "Well, if you want anything, you know where I am," she said putting her light brown hair back into a ponytail. "I know. Thanks," he said. She smiled weakly and left the room. Oliver lay back down for a few minutes before heading down to the common room. He wouldn't fall asleep for a long time.  
  
Alicia Spinnet was sitting by the fire, doing her homework and occasionally brushing chunks of dark brown hair behind her ear. She heard a noise, like someone coming down the stairs and looked up. "Wood! What are you doing down here, at this hour?" she said stunned. "Can't sleep," he replied and sat down in a chair. "Ah. So that's where Becky was coming from," Alicia said remembering Becky climbing the stairs as Alicia walked down them to come to the common room. "You know, if you want Katie, you'll have to stop this sleeping around rubbish. Just because you have your choice of girls, doesn't mean you have to sleep with them all," Alicia added, "I know how much you like Katie, Oliver. It shows. She doesn't think to highly of your little habit though. Show her that you want her. Stop sleeping around." "I could never have you," Oliver said jokingly. "Well, I know you too well and that would just be wrong," Alicia said shaking her head. Oliver smiled and thought for a minute. Alicia was right. He knew he had to stop. "Do you need help with that?" Oliver said, pointing at the lengthy essay she was holding. "No, but thank you for asking," she said putting the finishing touches on the paper, "I think you need to find a way to win over Katie. She needs someone to take that stick out of her ass." Alicia smiled, got up and headed towards the stairs. "Good night Oliver." "Night," he said and leaned his head against the back of the chair. "Winning Miss Bell," he thought to himself, "This could take a life time." He sighed to himself and slowly feel asleep in front of the fire. 


	4. Katie, Open Your Eyes

Thanks to Kathy, I'm sorry (you didn't sound psycho, it's understandable), and you can review and email me as much as you want, I enjoy the feedback.  
  
Also thanks to Daintress, I was checking out one of your stories today and it looked pretty good from what I read. I'll be sure to review next chance I get.  
  
Also to VoicezWithin. Thank you so much for the review, and thank you for liking my story!  
  
This story is dedicated to these 3 splendid (I love the thesaurus) readers!  
  
Well here's a longer chapter, like I promised. They are still pretty short, but later chapters are even longer (I'm actually writing the story out on paper) from what I've written so far, (I'm on chapter 10 right now) so don't fear, although you probably haven't. Here you are, the 4th chapter of my story.  
  
Chapter Four: Katie, Open Your Eyes  
  
"Oliver? Oliver!" someone said to him. "What?" he mumbled sleepily. "Get up! You're late! Breakfast is over in 10 minutes. You have to get up. NOW," he heard the voice still badger on. He opened his eyes and tried to focus on the person interrupting his slumber. "Who is it?" he finally asked as the sunlight hit his eyes. "You're not serious, are you? It's Katie," she said. He soon realized that it wasn't sunlight in his eyes, but it was the reflection of the sun off her brilliant golden hair. He smiled lazily. "Morning gorgeous," he said looking at her. She rolled her eyes. "Finally. You're awake, come on," she said, her light voice slightly exasperated from trying to wake him. "Let's go, you need breakfast before class," she said, pulling his muscular arm. "Well, you look yummy, I want you for breakfast," he said pulling her on his lap. "No Oliver," she said attempting to get up. He wouldn't let her. "Katie, give me a chance. I could make you so happy. I'm nothing like that jerk Roger," he said trying to pull her closer. She was putting up a good fight. He felt her body tense up. "No Oliver. I know you slept with Becky last night. Now go get breakfast. I have to go to Potions," she said very quietly and got up. "Now." He nodded and she left the common room.  
  
"Dammit!" he cursed. "Wood, no need to use that strong of language this early, and especially in the presence of these virgin ears," Fred Weasley said sarcastically as he came down the stairs. Oliver looked up angrily, his normally brown eyes black in anger. "I suggest not coming on that strong next time. She seemed rather shocked by what you did, or at least annoyed," he said, "Here, I brought you a piece of toast. At least something before you're late for transfiguration." "Thanks, mate," Oliver said, accepting the toast. But before he took his bite, he remembered whom he had gotten it from. He had had too much experience involving the Weasley's, food, and giant yellow canaries. He looked up at Fred. "Don't worry, I didn't do a thing to it." Oliver smiled and took a bite.  
  
"Now, you get to class. I have to be off now; class starts in, oh dear, 2 minutes. I'm too early. Best be off to cause a bit of trouble," Fred said showing Oliver some fireworks, leaving the common room, and Oliver all by himself. He finished off the toast and headed to his dorm to grab his transfiguration books. He thought about Katie the whole time and what she had said. He felt even dirtier then he had last night when he was actually with Becky. He was really starting to kick himself in the arse for all this stupid shit he had been doing.  
  
***  
  
"He did it. Again. He's getting worse too. This morning he pulled me on his lap and told me that he wasn't like Davies and that he could make me happy. Or something like that. Argh! When will he get the hint?!" Katie exclaimed while throwing the ingredients into her cauldron. "Katie maybe you should just," Angelina started before Snape caught Katie for being too aggressive. "Miss Bell! Don't be so aggressive! 5 points from Gryffindor!" the professor said sharply. Katie sneered and stuck out her tongue at Snape's back. "Make that 10 points and detention," he added icily, without even turning around. Katie glared at him for a minute and then went back to work. "Great. Just what I need," she muttered. "Katie just give the guy a chance," Angelina whispered. "No. I don't want him. He's just like Davies; he's just not showing it yet. I know it. All guys are the same in the end," Katie replied and went on with her work, not talking for the rest of the class.  
  
"I can't believe she's still hung up on the Roger thing. I thought she was over that," Angelina told Alicia outside the potions room as they waited for Katie, who had to stay after to arrange her detention. "Well maybe she's over him, she's just not over the impact of what he did. But can you blame her? Can you imagine walking in on your boyfriend of 2 years in bed with another woman? On 3 separate occasions?" Alicia retaliated. "I know. But we have to bring these two together. I know she needs him, even if she won't admit it," Ange said, looking around for Katie. "I know, but Christmas holidays are coming up," Alicia said. "I know, it'll have to wait until after, unless there is some sort of miracle. We just need to talk some sense into," "Oliver?" Katie said from behind the two girls, interrupting their chat about her. "Good, he needs it. He needs to leave me alone." "Yeah, don't worry about it, we'll handle it" Angelina said referring to her and Alicia. "Thanks. You two are awesome. But anyway, I have to go help Snape clean out his stores after dinner after Quidditch tonight! I'll be up till 3! Do you know how hard that is? Especially with Snape?" Katie complained. "Well at least it's only one and not a whole week or something. And plus maybe you can just sleep with him and get out of it. He so wants you. If that were any of us, we would have had detention for a week" Alicia told Katie sarcastically. "Oh shut up. That's is disgusting. Now let's get to Herbology before I puke," Katie said pretending to get sick.  
  
As Oliver walked out to Care of Magical Creatures, he saw Katie walking to herbology with Angelina and Alicia. Her hair was pulled back into a loose plait, and some strands were hanging down. She looked gorgeous. Her eyes were alive as she chatted with the two other girls. He ran over to them.  
  
"Hey girls!" he said cheerfully in his deep Scottish accent, "Remember practice tonight after dinner!" "Thanks Oliver. Don't worry you told us about five hundred times last night," Alicia said sarcastically. "I know, have fun in class girls," he said and smiled at Katie. "Here, I was bored in Transfiguration and I made this for you," he said softly handing her an enchanted origami swan. He set it in her hand and it slowly drifted along her hand, as though it were water. "Thanks," she smiled smugly. He gave a smile to the other girls and ran off towards Hagrid's Hut.  
  
"Katie Bell!" Angelina exclaimed as soon as Oliver was out of hearing range, "How could you NOT want that! He's so sweet! Do you know how hard it is to make one of those things?" "Then you date him if he's so great and sweet and wonderful," Katie said in a huff and stormed into the greenhouse they were working in. "When will she open her eyes, and stop being so blind?" Alicia exclaimed, "I would been in heaven if a guy half as hot as Oliver did something like that for me." "I know. Oliver is perfect for her," Angelina replied, "I just don't know why she just can't forget about Roger and just move on with it."  
  
Katie stepped out of the greenhouse. She had obviously been listening to their conversation. Her eyes were an icy green colour and her face was flushed with anger. "How dare you say that?! You have no idea what the impact of what Roger did to me. You have no idea at all," Katie yelled, "When will you both get it?! I don't feel like putting up with another guy and all the shit he'll bring. I don't want any guy! Especially Oliver. He's exactly like Davies." She stormed back in. Angelina was furious, and Alicia looked scared. "We get it Katie, it's just you that doesn't!" Angelina yelled into her, when really she felt like grabbing the girl, shaking her and yelling at her until it sunk in. Oliver was not Roger.  
  
"Come on Ange," Alicia said shaking, "Let's just go in and cool off. She'll get it, but yelling at her like this won't do a thing." "I know," Angelina said and walked into Herbology. Alicia sat beside Katie, and Angelina was on the other side. None of the girls talked through class. They were all so mad, thinking about how she just didn't get it.  
  
A/N: I know I update a lot. But I've had a lot of time off school, so I've been typing these chapters up like a maniac. I don't think you mind though. My second semester of high school starts soon, so I don't know how often I'll be updating, but I'll definitely be updating, just not as much as I have. But keep reading and reviewing, I love it!!! 


	5. A New Perspective and Prospective

Thanks to bumblebee for the review. I'm sorry these chapters are short. Any one have any suggestions for me to make them a bit longer? But in the mean while, here's the newest installment of my story.  
  
Chapter Five: A New Perspective and Prospective  
  
Katie was still angry with Angelina and Alicia at practice that night. She was frequently heard mumbling stuff about 'backstabbing', 'traitors and so on. She was so mad; she wouldn't even pass the quaffle to the other two chasers on the team. She practiced by herself, racing back and forth up the pitch trying to get the ball past Oliver. This did not go over well.  
  
"Oi Bell! This is a TEAM practice, not your practice!" Wood shouted out to her. She glared at him and he recoiled, not wanting to upset her even more. "Yeah Katie, come on! Get the stick out of your arse and just have fun with us!" Alicia yelled. Katie scoffed. "I DO NOT have a stick up my arse, but it does feel like there is a knife in my back," she said cruelly to both girls. The whole team stared at Katie.  
  
All of them looked at her in surprise. Why was she holding such a grudge against someone who wanted to help her?  
  
"Ouch," George said looking up at the three chasers, "that was a low blow."  
  
"Listen Miss Supreme Female of the Universe. We're just trying to make you happy. You haven't been happy for a long time now. Just forget about Roger. I'm sorry what he did to you, and that you had to go through all of that. I wish I could get rid of all the pain you went through, but you're taking this too far. Not every guy is like him. Just let it go Katie, he's gone. Just wake up and look at what's in front of you," Angelina said, mentioning towards Oliver. Katie looked as if she were about to explode.  
  
"You have no idea! None of you! I will NEVER let myself be that vulnerable or naïve again! I will never trust another guy again, how could I. And by the way, I'm happy being by myself, thank you," Katie choked out. "Bullshit," Angelina said.  
  
If looks could have killed the moment that word came out of Angelina's mouth, Katie would have killed her a million times over.  
  
Katie looked about her team angrily. From the looks on everybody's face, they all agreed with Angelina. "FINE!" Katie screamed furiously and flew down to the ground. She walked furiously, finally stomping into the change room, throwing off her Quidditch gear. Her anger was let go when she screamed, as hard and as loud as she could. Then, as calm as night, she stepped into the showers.  
  
There was an eerie feel on the pitch. Everyone on the pitch faintly heard Katie's scream. That scream had to be pretty loud to be heard where they were hovering. "Well, practice is over then," Oliver said. Everyone looked at Oliver somewhat shocked, but obeyed quietly, gliding down towards the ground.  
  
"I feel bad now," Alicia said. "Don't. She deserved what she got. Maybe now she'll have a bit of sense knocked into her," Angelina replied as she opened the change room door, and then walked in. "Let's just have a quick shower, get changed, and head to the common room to do our homework," Angelina said as they started to strip down. Alicia nodded as they stepped into the showers, where Katie was. "Yeah. She needs to apologize to US."  
  
After her shower, Katie headed to the common room, feeling horrible. She just flipped on her best friends for trying to help her. But they didn't understand. She vowed to herself that she would never open up or be naïve or actually allow herself to trust another guy again. They didn't get that all guys were the same. They all end up cheating and lying in the end.  
  
She thought back to Roger. The first time she caught him. They had been together just over a year. She walked down to the pitch finding him and another Ravenclaw having a bit of fun under the bleachers. She had been so stupid, so naïve, to believe that he just slipped. That he really loved her and told her that it would never happen again. The second time was shortly after that, at a Ravenclaw victory party. He walked in on him and a different girl in his dorm room. She was even stupider to believe his PROMISE that it would never happen again. The third time was enough. It was over. She felt totally brainless for letting herself fall for him, to be in love with him. He was lucky that she didn't have her wand with her. But he was unlucky that she knew how to fight. Put him in the hospital wing for 2 days. And she didn't forgive him. She would never forgive him. And she swore that she would never date again.  
  
She walked into the common room and sat next to the fire on a chair. She was just about to let the tears fall when she heard the portrait open, and see Angelina and Alicia walk in.  
  
"Angelina, Alicia," Katie said quietly. "Can we help you? Oh right. You don't want help," Angelina said irritated. "Ange, don't," Alicia said gently. "No, Alicia. She deserves it," Angelina retorted. Katie looked down. "I know. I'm sorry." "What was that? We didn't quite hear that," Angelina mocked. "I'm sorry!" Katie exclaimed. "Thank you," Alicia said.  
  
"Katie, now you have to hear us out. About Oliver," Angelina said. Katie started to get defensive, but Angelina stopped her. "Oliver likes you. Everyone knows it. He's not Davies. Not even close. Give him a chance. You don't have anything to lose Katie. You don't need to be so angry with him. You're only angry with yourself. Just stop that, ok? I know you were hurt, but that's no reason to be like this. Just think of Davies as a lesson. You've learned something and you can carry that to your next relationship so you DON'T get hurt. But if you really don't want Oliver, at least be nicer. He doesn't deserve to have your anger let out on him. And neither do we," Angelina said, "Come on Alicia, let's go get our work and let Katie get off to detention." Alicia nodded, "Please just listen to her. Katie, please." Katie nodded, "Don't worry Ali. I'll take her advice." Alicia smiled and set off towards the stairs as Katie headed toward the portrait.  
  
Katie set off to Snape's dungeon, thinking about what Ange had said. Was she really just mad at herself? It didn't make sense. But at the same time it did. Well at least she had enough stuff to think about to make detention go by a bit quicker.  
  
***  
  
Katie returned to the common room around 12:30. But the last thing she felt like doing was sleeping. She plopped down on her favourite chair by the fire: staring, thinking. She DID like Oliver, but only as a friend. She did want to be nicer. But this damn defense mechanism was holding her back. Or was it really a defense thing? Was it really her anger doing this? She was so confused! She wanted to protect herself but she did want to open up. She leaned back into the chair and shut her eyes. She hated to be confused.  
  
The next thing she knew, she was being shaken awake. It was still dark though, and the fire was almost out. "Katie, beautiful, time for bed," a deep male voice said. "Oliver? Is that you?" Katie mumbled. "Yeah sweetie, it's me," he replied. "Mmm. I'm so tired," Katie said closing her eyes again. "Katie, you need to go up to your bed. We have a game in less then a week and I can't have you out with a stiff back and neck," Oliver said laughing. "Then I'll sleep on the couch," she said and moved slowly to the couch, lying down. He picked her up in his arms. "No. I'm taking you up to your room. I will not allow you to sleep down here," Oliver said sternly. She was ready to protest, but decided against it. She was way too tired to even try to start a fight with Oliver. (And that's saying something). So, she just put her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
Oliver thought his heart was going to explode with love when he felt her head on his shoulder. She looked like an angel in his arms, and he couldn't stop himself from thinking he could do this for the rest of his life. He climbed the stairs as slowly as possible. He wanted to make this last for as long as he could. But they still reached her room too quickly. He opened the door and set her down on her bed. He wanted to lie beside her, and hold her there all night. He wanted to wake up beside her, to tell her how beautiful she looked. But he finally moved away towards the door.  
  
"Oliver?" Katie's voice asked quietly. "Yes?" he replied. "Come here," she said and sat up half way. He walked over to her bed and sat next to her. "What is it sweetie," he said in a low whisper. "I just wanted to say thank you," she said, and then hugged him. She lie back down and fell asleep quickly. He leaned down, kissed her softly on the forehead, walked out of her room, and back to his. He crawled into bed and thought about Katie. He had been in love with her for 6 years, since the moment he saw her. And tonight had been the first time that she had actually shown affection toward him. Tonight was the first night he truly believed that he had a chance with the amazing Katie Bell. 


	6. Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and A Late Night ...

VoicezWithin - I'm glad you liked the fight; it was one of my favourite parts of the chapter!  
  
Xzaire - Oh, don't you worry, she knew what she was doing. Thanks for the review  
  
Kathy - You are my review queen! I love the reviews though so don't stop! I always enjoy reading up on your opinions!  
  
To all of you that have reviewed, thank you, you ppl are awesome. I wouldn't have gotten this far without you.  
  
Here's chapter 6, it's kinda boring in my opinion, but don't worry I have some pretty exciting things in store for Katie and Oliver!  
  
Chapter Six: Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and A Late Night Chat  
  
The next day, Marcus Flint, the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team came to see Oliver about the game. "I'm terribly sorry Wood. Our seeker is still injured. We won't be playing you this week," Flint said in an insincere tone. "Excuse me?" Wood exclaimed. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. "Like I said, terribly sorry," he replied and walked away. Oliver felt like screaming at that moment.  
  
***  
  
"We're not playing Slytherin! We have to play Hufflepuff! Flint just came to me!" Wood exclaimed at the Saturday morning practice. "Why?" the team asked, curious to know why they wouldn't have the 'pleasure' of playing Slytherin.  
  
"He said something about the seeker being injured," Oliver replied. A loud clap of thunder was heard. "That git!" Harry cried out, "He's faking it! I know it! He's perfectly fine." "I know, but it doesn't matter. We can't do anything about it now. From now on we'll have to train to Hufflepuff's style. Diggory has a completely different playing style," Oliver said crossly, "After all that damn training for Slytherin. We won't be ready in time. Maybe we should just forfeit." The team cried out in protest.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll beat then, even if it is pouring outside. No one can beat our Harry, no one can beat the best team in years," Katie confidently said, "Not even Cedric and those Hufflepuffs." Harry blushed. "Thanks Katie." The whole team agreed with Katie. "But what about Cedric's weight? He's a whole lot bigger then Harry," George brought up. Oliver nodded in agreement. "I can do it Oliver. No Hufflepuff will beat us," Harry cried out. The team cheered and set out into the raging storm to practice.  
  
The practice was horrible. The wind was almost hurricane force, and the rain came down in hard sheets. They couldn't see, which in turn meant they couldn't communicate. Oliver had to cut it short due to the fact that they would have all died if they stayed out there. He didn't have a good feeling about the game tomorrow. All he could do now was pray that the weather would clear up for the game.  
  
***  
  
The day before the game was tense and hectic. The storm was just as strong as it was at practice. Oliver was losing it; he practically followed Harry everywhere, giving him tips on Cedric's technique and how his team played their game.  
  
Katie preferred not to think about the game. It made her too nervous, and being nervous was that last thing she felt like doing. Plus, she got a horrible feeling in her stomach every time she did for some reason.  
  
Katie sat in Charms trying to concentrate. She had a lot on her mind. Oliver. Roger. Playing in this bloody weather. Stupid storm. She wanted to win more then anything. But thinking about Quidditch always brought her mind to Oliver. Should she give him a chance? He was an awfully nice guy, and he did seem to really like her. But so did Davies. Roger was so nice before they were together. Damn him. She was starting to hate herself for thinking about him so often. Tears came to her eyes and her breathing got heavier.  
  
"Katie! Are you alright?" Alicia hissed. Katie snapped out of her thoughts. "Hmm? Yeah I'm fine," she murmured back, "I was just thinking about the game tomorrow. I just got lost in thinking about it." Alicia knew what she was thinking about, but didn't press on. She didn't want to upset her right now. Alicia gave her a doubtful look. "Ok, if you say so."  
  
***  
  
That night was just as stressful as that day. Katie sat awake, nervous and not the least bit tired, at 11 o'clock in front of the fire. She sat, mesmerized by the flickering flames, and the sound of the still violent storm. She was also completely lost in thoughts of her love life. She didn't know whether or not she wanted to give Oliver a chance. He was leaving this year, but he seemed so -- she couldn't believe she was actually thinking this -- great for her, as she played with the little enchanted swan Oliver gave her a few days ago. It was a rather sweet gesture. But she was brought back to Davies when the little voice inside of her head told her that she had thought Roger was great for her too. "Why does it always come to him!?" Katie said out loud.  
  
"Come to what?" a voice said behind her. Katie turned around quickly, rather taken aback. "Oh Oliver, hi." "Sorry about that," Oliver said and sat down on the couch opposite her, "What are you doing up so late? We have a pretty big game tomorrow." "I know. I just couldn't sleep. I really want to win tomorrow. I want this cup so badly," she replied and wrapped her dark red blanket about her tighter. All she had on underneath was a slightly revealing tank top and a pair of black jogging pants on. Something Oliver definitely couldn't see her in.  
  
"Yet," she thought. She scolded herself tremendously for even letting that come into her mind.  
  
"I know. I want the same. But at least if we don't get it, you have a shot next year. But I really believe we can do this," Oliver replied, his deep, silky voice flowing in her ears. He picked a piece of fuzz off his red and blue pajama pants.  
  
"Me too," Katie replied and eyed his dark t-shirt. It showed off his abs and pecs perfectly. Not to mention his biceps. "What am I thinking?" she thought to herself and shook her head, trying to get rid of the naughty thoughts she was beginning to have. She reprimanded herself heavily again. Now, she felt more tired then ever, and wished she were up in her bed, away from Oliver's influence.  
  
"Are you ok?" Oliver said laughing. "Yeah. I just realized I had to tell you something. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for all the times I've been mean to you. I didn't really mean to be. I truly do want to be your friend," Katie said and got up from the chair, "Goodnight." And with that, she walked off towards the stairs. He watched her. After she disappeared, Oliver started to think to himself. Then he spoke aloud, "Well, I'm sorry Katie. I won't accept friendship, at least not for long. One day you WILL be mine." Then Oliver too went up to bed. 


	7. The Hufflepuff Game

My latest reviewers:  
  
Drop-depp-gorgeous - Thanx for the great review  
  
Kathy - I'm only kind to my kind reviewers. I think you'll like this chapter.  
  
DreamerLady - That's crazy, but in a good way. Keep up the good work with your story. There's another sweet part in this chapter!  
  
Without further ado, Chapter Seven!  
  
Chapter Seven: The Hufflepuff Game  
  
The days leading up to the game were completely nerve wrecking for Oliver. He needed this. His whole Quidditch career was leading up to this, even if it was just a game. But this game was vital; they needed to win to advance.  
  
The morning of the game, Oliver woke up with his nerves on overdrive. His room was dark from the storm. The rain was hitting the window in hard sheets. He looked out at the rain and sighed. He didn't have a good feeling about today. He lay back down for a few minutes before getting up and getting dressed in his Quidditch gear.  
  
After he finished dressing, he walked up to the 6th year floor, and entered the room of his three chasers, Angelina, Alicia, and (he smiled to himself) Katie.  
  
"Girls! Rise and shine! It's time for a spot of breakfast before our game!" Oliver announced and started to shake the girls awake. "Oliver! Get out! It's still dark out," Angelina mumbled from somewhere under the covers of her bed. "That's the storm, darling. Now up!" he said poking Alicia. Alicia started to moan, "Oliver! No! Let us sleep, the game is not for another 2 hours!" "Up, my wonderful chasers!" he called. He moved to Katie's bed and sat down. "Hey gorgeous, it's time to get up," he said softly, while stroking her bare shoulder with a flower. "I don't want to get up," she mumbled, pushing whatever it was on her shoulder off. "I don't care. You are getting up," he said and stuck the deep red rose under her nose.  
  
"Is that a rose?" she asked opening her eyes slowly. Katie loved roses. But how did Oliver know that? "Yes. Now if you get up you can have it," he told her pulling her up into a sitting position. "Where did you get it, it's the middle of winter!" she said attempting to lay back down. "I am a wizard after all. Plus I know how much you love them," he said pulling her up again. She glared. "I hate you Oliver," she said and got out of bed. "No, you don't," Oliver called after her as she made her way to the bathroom.  
  
He admired her as she walked to the bathroom. He loved how her golden hair was pulled into a messy bun, and he loved the way the pink tank top and black sweat pants looked on her. He loved the way she walked. He loved everything about her. He sighed heavily. He only snapped out of it when he heard Alicia say, "He's got it bad." Angelina nodded in agreement, and they giggled.  
  
***  
  
The wind and rain still roared as the entire Gryffindor Quidditch Team made their way to the change room. The walk was as quiet as death; no one spoke a word. Everyone was too nervous to speak.  
  
When they entered, everyone except Oliver sat down on the bench that lined the wall. "Ok team. This is it. I know it's horrible outside, but we can do this. I know it," Oliver said as he paced in front of his team. "So do we Oliver, don't worry so much," Fred said, his normally vibrant blue eyes abnormally worried. "Yeah Oliver, nothing to worry about," George said running his hand through the mess of red hair more then usual.  
  
The girls on the team were much more relaxed. "Oliver. Just calm down and breathe. We know what to do," Angelina spoke up. "A little rain doesn't bother us," Alicia said as she got up, "Now let's go and win this game!" Oliver nodded. "Let's go then." The team rose and walked toward the doors leading to the pitch.  
  
"Katie," Oliver said, as she was just about to walk out the door. "Hmm?" she said turning to him. "Do you really think we can win this?" he said stepping a bit closer to her. She nodded, her green eyes looking up at him warmly. "This is weird," Oliver thought to himself, as Katie had never looked at him with any form of caring. "Yes, I do. We have the best team. Don't worry, Oliver," she said soothingly as she placed her hand on his cheek, "We'll have the cup this year. And how did you know I love roses?" "I didn't. I just thought they were almost as beautiful as you are. I just thought you'd like it," he said smiling softly at her. "Well thank you. It was too nice of you," she replied. She then walked out the door, and out into the horrible weather onto the pitch.  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe it," Katie said, looking at the body of Harry Potter lying in the Hospital Wing. "He must have fallen almost a hundred feet," Alicia squeaked out. Angelina just stood there. She couldn't find any words to say. "It happened so fast," George said. And with that, Harry's eyes opened.  
  
"Harry!" his friend, and a Weasley brother, Ron exclaimed. "What happened?" Harry asked, slowly sitting up. "The dementors came to the game. You feel off your broom," Fred said. "We didn't lose, did we?" Harry asked worried. "Yeah. We did. Diggory caught the snitch before anyone saw that you were starting to fall. Cedric offered to have a re- match, but even Wood admitted that they won fair and square," George said. "Where's Wood anyway?" Harry inquired. "In the showers, probably trying to drown himself," Fred told him. "And my broom. Where's my broom?" he asked anxious. Katie looked away. She had seen it as it hit the Whomping Willow. She turned to hear Hermione say, "It hit the Whomping Willow, oh Harry, I'm sorry." She gave him the remaining pieces of his faithful broom. Everyone's heart almost broke in two when they saw Harry's face.  
  
"Katie, go check on Wood," Angelina said. "Why me?" Katie shot back. "Because. I saw the way you two were looking at each other before we went onto the pitch. He'd rather have you there then any of us. We'll talk to him later. He needs you right now," Alicia said, and Angelina pushed her out the Hospital Wing door and out into the hall. She didn't even have time to respond or fight back. They shut the door hurriedly in her face. "Thanks girls," Katie said to the door and then started toward the Quidditch change room.  
  
***  
  
She walked in and found Oliver sitting with his head in his hands on the bench. He looked up when he heard the door shut. "Katie." That was the only thing he could say. "Why didn't you come to see Harry?" she asked sitting down beside him. "I don't know. I just couldn't. It's just too hard. We're out of the running, and Harry. I thought he was dead," Oliver replied. "Well he isn't. He'd like to see you, you know. We're not out of the running. Ravenclaw has to beat Hufflepuff and then Slytherin has to beat Ravenclaw. Or something like that. You'll have to talk to George or Fred about it. They figured it all out. But we can still definitely get the cup," Katie told the keeper confidently.  
  
Oliver looked up at her. "Thanks Katie." She shrugged, "Oh well, what are friends for?" He smiled and hugged her. She was shocked, but let him. He was upset and he DID need her there. Wait a minute, what was she thinking?! She stood up. "Are you ok Katie?" "No," she said, "No I'm not." She ran off to find Angelina. She had to talk with her about something. 


	8. The Plan

To my latest reviewers: Mione Weasley the original - he is a good guy, don't worry. Thanx for the review  
  
Kathy - Katie has never really paid attention to Oliver. You'll see within the next few chapters what's been going on in Katie's head!  
  
Jayne1 - Thank you for the review, I fully intend on finishing this story  
  
Anna - Oliver/Katie fics are my fav too, thanx for the review!  
  
Shadow - Thank you so much for your review, it means a lot to me  
  
The Blackheart - I've been writing like crazy, don't worry. Thank you for recognizing my grammatical skills, I take pride in them. No bribe is needed, at least not yet!  
  
Xzaire - She would have, but the she realized something! Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Here's my longest chapter yet,  
  
Chapter Eight: The Plan  
  
"Angelina, I need to talk to you!" Katie called out as she burst into the common room. "Hello Katie, nice to see you too!" Angelina said. "Ok, don't start with me, I actually NEED to talk to you," Katie said. "Ok," Angelina said, setting down her work. "I think I'm starting to feel something for Oliver! I don't know! I actually let him hug me! What's happening?! I just want to be friends!" Katie said quickly. "Katie! My goodness girl, calm down. Well, maybe you're just confused. You haven't let a guy in for so long that you're just not sure of what your feelings are. You just need to relax and think about it," Angelina told her. Katie nodded. "You're right. I do just have to think about this rationally," Katie said and went up to her dorm room. Angelina smiled to herself as Katie went up the stairs. "Oh that crazy, crazy Katie."  
  
A few minutes later, Oliver walked in. He spotted Angelina and walked to her. Before he said anything, she said, "I've heard." "Well, good. Does she feel anything for me? I mean anything?" Oliver said. "She said she thinks she does, but I really only think that it's friendship right now. But this definitely has potential though," Angelina commented. Oliver smiled. "So what should I do?" "Just play it cool and don't come on too strong, she'll get scared. Do something for her. Do something to make her feel really special. But don't ask me Wood," she said when she saw Oliver about to ask, "This has to be from you. Sure the swan and the flower were sweet and all, but you also have to show her that you can be trusted. That you're totally done with the player thing." "Right. How can I do all of that within the 2 days before Christmas holidays?" he asked. Angelina's eyes bulged out, then she started to laugh uncontrollably. "2 days?! 2 DAYS?! Oliver! This could take 2 months! Girls take time! Well, the good ones anyway. And trust me, Katie is a good girl!" Oliver sighed, somewhat in defeat. "Oh dear, this is going to take a lot of work," he said, realizing the fact that some girls aren't just won over with a bit charm. "Damn straight! So you'd better start thinking of lots of stuff!" Angelina said giggling as Oliver walked off.  
  
***  
  
"I'm not crazy. Its just friendship, right?" Katie thought to herself, "Yeah, that's all it is." She thought of Oliver. No funny feelings in her stomach. Her heart wasn't starting to race. But she did have this silly smile on her face. But overall, she felt pretty much the same when she thought about Fred or George - friendship. Even her intuition was telling her that it was friendship. Or was it just her head telling her what she wanted to hear? But the more she thought about it, the more Angelina was right. She just freaked out because she was letting someone in that liked her more then a friend. She hadn't done that since Roger, almost 3 years ago. It was weird, but it wasn't that bad. "I think I'll just like Oliver as a friend. I just want him to know that's all I want," Katie thought to herself, "Yeah, that's all." Katie gathered up her books and went down to the common room to finish her homework.  
  
***  
  
Oliver entered his room and lay down on his bed. What could he do for Katie? He knew she like flowers, but that wasn't very original, and he had already gone down that path. Chocolate? No, that wasn't very original either. He was frustrated. He never had to work this hard for a woman's affection before. All he usually had to do was smile and say 'hi'. But no. Katie HAD to be difficult. He was about to yell in frustration when Percy Weasley entered their room. Then the light turned on in Oliver's head.  
  
"Percy! I need your help with something!" Oliver said nearly taking Percy down as he got up. "With what Oliver?" Percy said looking shocked. "How did you get Penelope to like you?" Oliver said animatedly. "Why do you ask? You've had no problems getting women," Percy said picking up a pair of black satin panties. Oliver blushed. Those belonged to Isabella Glass, last night's encounter. He was rather nervous about the game.  
  
"Sorry," Oliver said grabbing them and throwing them on his bed, "Well I usually don't have problems with women, but there's this one girl. And I actually have to try with her." "Ah, Katie. Right?" Percy asked. Oliver nodded. "Well, with Penelope, things were mutual. All I really had to do was tell her, and then she was my girlfriend," Percy said feeling a touch bad for Oliver. Oliver looked disappointed. "Well, what do you have in common? Play off something that you both enjoy," Percy replied, trying to make his roommate feel better. Then it came to him. "Percy, you are brilliant! Thank you so much for the idea!" Oliver yelled and ran out of the room.  
  
***  
  
Alicia was heading up the stairs and was just setting foot on the breezeway between the male and female dormitories when she saw Oliver screaming down the stairs of the boys' dorms. "Hey Oliver!" she said, "I heard about the thing with Katie, Angelina filled me in." "Oh good. Alicia, I figured out something to do for Katie, but I need yours, and Angelina's help," he said, slightly breathless. "Ok, but Angelina is down in the common room and Katie's with her. Just tell me, and then I'll tell Angelina," Alicia replied, extremely fascinated in what Oliver had to say. "Ok, well here it is," Oliver said and told her. "I love it! Alicia said when he was finished.  
  
Angelina didn't hear the idea until the next day, but she loved it too.  
  
"When are you planning to pull this off?" Angelina asked him. "The night before we leave for holidays," Oliver said. "But that means that, that's tonight!" she exclaimed. Oliver smiled happily. "I know." "Oh my, that means I'll have to arrange everything, and then look up that potion," she said getting more thrilled by the minute. Oliver nodded, "Just make sure she's there, ok? And make sure no one else is there too." "No problem," Angelina said. "Great," Oliver said smiling, "I can't thank you two enough for helping me with this."  
  
That night, the five girls who shared a dorm room, sat in the common room, chatting and sharing their plans for the holidays. Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Alexandra, and Julie sat around the fire, enjoying a couple of butterbeers. When the clock struck eleven, Alexandra and Julie got up.  
  
"We're sneaking off to meet up with our boyfriends for a bit of late night fun," Julie said winking. "So don't wait up for us!" Alex added. The two girls were dating boys from Ravenclaw. "Oh, we won't," Angelina said, winking at the two girls. They were in on the plan.  
  
"Alright girls, we'll see you when we get back then!" Katie said waving to the girls as they left the common room, "Hey Angie, hand me another butterbeer." Katie and Alicia started a conversation. Angelina took this opportunity to slip a little sleeping potion into the butterbeer. It was strong enough to put her into a nice sleep, but weak enough so she would wake up, if say, someone knocked on the window. "Here Katie," Angelina said, handing her the drink. "Thanks Angie," she replied taking it. She took a sip and continued talking to her friends. Angelina and Alicia smiled discreetly to one another.  
  
Katie finished the butterbeer within a few minutes. And then she felt exceptionally tired. Just a couple butterbeers didn't usually do this to her. "Hey girls. I think this day of packing has worn me out. I'm off to bed!" she said, rose off her chair and headed towards the stairs. "Goodnight Katie!" "Sweet dreams!" Katie waved and disappeared.  
  
"This is SO romantic. I didn't know Oliver had it in him!" Alicia said quietly, in case Katie was lingering. "I know! If this doesn't make friendship into a bit more, then I don't know what will!" Angelina whispered back.  
  
***  
  
Katie made her way up to her room slowly. She felt so tired and it seemed to come out of nowhere. She sluggishly undressed, and put on her black jogging pants and pink tank top. Then, she pulled her long hair into a messy bun on the top of her head. She pulled down the sheets and crawled in. The white flannel warmed up quickly, and the warmth let Katie drift into a light sleep.  
  
***  
  
Alicia went up to the room 5 minutes later to check on Katie. She was sound asleep. Alicia raced back down to Angelina as quickly and quietly as she could. "She's asleep." "Good," Angelina said, opening a window. The she shot green sparks out of her wand towards the lake, where Oliver was waiting. He shot sparks back to show that he had got her signal. Angelina smiled. "The plan is in action."  
  
***  
  
Tap, tap, tap. Katie's eyes fluttered open. It was still dark but the noise continued. "What is that?" she thought sleepily. The window. Something was at the window! "An owl? At this hour?" she said to herself. She threw off the warm blanket reluctantly, and made her way to the window by her bed. And when she looked through the window, she got the surprise of her life.  
  
Her eyes widened. "Oliver!" she exclaimed and opened the window, "Get in here!" A blast of cold air hit her as Oliver climbed in the window. "Hey Katie," he said smiling. "What the hell do you think you are doing?!" she yelled. "I'm here to take you out for a little midnight ride," he said looking at her in adoration. "Are you off your rocker? It's freezing out there," she said. "I know. Go put on your socks and shoes. I'll put a warming charm on your quilt and you can wear it around you as we fly," Oliver said. Katie sighed, then smiled and obeyed. This was rather romantic. "Ok, but you can't let me fall off or freeze," Katie said as she put on her socks and black Quidditch shoes. "I promise," he said and wrapped the quilt around her bare shoulders. "Thanks. I'm ready," she said. "Ok," Oliver responded. He stepped on the ledge and mounted the broom. "Jump on!" She smiled a smile he'd never seen before. It was a genuine smile. She mounted the broom behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He smiled and his heart skipped a beat. "Ready?" he called back to her. "Yes!" she called back, and then set her chin on his shoulder.  
  
They took off and Katie felt free. She hadn't felt like this in a long time. She didn't feel the cold at all. The blanket was blissfully warm, and so was Oliver. She smiled to herself and held on tighter. She took in the scenery around them. The moon was casting its' silver light on the lake they were flying over, and on the trees that lined the shore. It was breathtaking. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her.  
  
Oliver squeezed Katie's hand gently and smiled. No girl had made him feel this good, or this happy, ever. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he was in love with her. He almost missed the spot he had set up for them; he was so lost in thought. "Katie," he turned slightly, "We're heading down." "Ok," she said softly in his ear.  
  
They set down at a spot by the lake that Katie had never seen before. She knew that they must have been far away from Hogwarts. There were willow trees all around them, and it looked like all the snow had been cleared off the ground. "Do you like it?" Oliver asked. "I love it," she replied and looked up at the moon and the star-filled sky. "I absolutely love it." "Good," Oliver replied, transfiguring a couch from a large rock, and conjuring a small black box. "What's that for?" Katie asked pointing to the small box. "I'll tell you later. Now let's sit," Oliver said. She laughed and sat down. "So why did you bring me here?" she asked looking up at him. "I'll tell you as soon as you share that quilt with me," he replied. She looked at him sternly. "Ok, hurry up then," she said, opening the blanket up. He quickly pulled one end of the quilt around his shoulders and then pulled Katie onto his lap.  
  
"Ok, now spill," she said curling up against his nice warm chest. "I'm trying to convince you I'm a good guy. That I am somewhat worthy of a chance," he said looking into her eyes, "I've never felt like this before, about anyone." Katie blushed and smiled. "Well you're doing a good job. So far," she added. "Well I'm happy to hear that," he said pulling her in closer. They sat there talking for what seemed like 5 minutes. It had been almost 30 minutes.  
  
Surprisingly, she was starting to enjoy the feeling of Oliver's arms around her. She knew now that she liked him, that she had been in denial with herself. This was going to evolve into something more then friendship, and she had a feeling it was going to be soon. She sighed. "What was that about?" Oliver inquired. She smiled, "Nothing, don't worry about it." "Ok," he said and stood up, with Katie and all. "What's going on?" Katie asked startled. Oliver smiled impishly. He put Katie down and wrapped the blanket back around her. He moved back to the couch where the black box sat. He took out his wand and whispered a charm. Then, music filled the silent night.  
  
Katie smiled at the slow, jazzy type music playing. "May I have this dance?" he said to her. "Of course," she replied, her eyes twinkling at him. She opened the blanket and he stepped in, wrapping his arms around her waist. She put her arms around his neck, blanket and all. He pulled her as close as he possibly could, never wanting this perfect moment to end.  
  
Oliver couldn't believe he was holding Katie Bell in his arms. She smelled beautiful, like flowers. He closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him with those beautiful green eyes. They shone like he had never seen them before. They were warm, loving, caring. He wanted to kiss her, but before he could even try, she put her head back down on his shoulder, and they stayed that way for the next hour.  
  
Katie was almost asleep when she heard Oliver say her name. She looked up, blinking. "Time to go," he said unenthusiastically. He made the couch and the speaker box disappear. "Do we have to?" Katie said, the euphoria of the night still with her. "Sorry but yes," he replied and mounted the broom. Katie got on the back and wrapped her arms around him tightly again.  
  
They reached the castle, in what felt like nothing. "Katie, we're back," Oliver said back to her. "Hmm? I don't want to go back. I want to stay with you," she mumbled. It sounded like she was sleeping. "Sorry sweetie. Don't worry; we'll do this again. I still have a long way to go to prove to you I'm good enough," he said, opening her window. "Too right you are," she said, getting off the broom and stepping on the ledge. She set her feet on the floor safely.  
  
"I had a great time tonight Oliver. You definitely showed me a side I didn't know you had," Katie said quietly. She leaned out the window and kissed Oliver on the cheek, "If you give me a little while, I'll have a decision for you." She smiled mysteriously and closed the window.  
  
Oliver sat on his Nimbus 2000, stunned. She was actually considering him now. He laughed joyfully and gave a loud holler. He flew off towards his window. He might actually have a chance! He could barely open his window from shear happiness. Once he did, and climbed in, he stripped down and climbing into bed. But he couldn't sleep. With the feeling of Katie's lips still on his cheek, how could he? 


	9. Going Home

Hmm... I thought I would have gotten a bit more reviews about my last chapter, I was rather proud of it, and it was a very pivotal moment in the story but oh well. Review this one instead!!!  
  
Thanx to those who did review chapter eight,  
  
Kathy – I'm happy you still love this!  
  
Jayne1 – I'm glad you like it, I'll keep writing, no worries  
  
Fears-N-Jeers – I'm happy you love this story, keep on reading. I'm sorry Katie is so confusing. Her character is based on myself and I've been told I'm confusing. I'll try to make her a bit easier to read!  
  
Chapter Nine: Going Home  
  
Shortly after lunch the next day, the students boarded the train back to Platform 9 and ¾. It was a loud ride home with the Weasley twins on board. Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George, and Oliver were all packed into one compartment. It was a tight fit, especially with George and Fred bouncing off the walls. It was a relief when the twins and Oliver decided to stalk down the food trolley.  
  
"So Katie," Angelina said as soon as the three boys left, "How was last night with Oliver?"  
  
Katie blushed deep red. "How did you know I was out with Oliver last night? No one was there when I left and no one was there when I came back," she said disbelievingly.  
  
"We helped him set up the whole thing," Angelina replied.  
  
"You two?! I can't believe either of you, particularly you, Alicia. I know I should be furious with the both of you, but last night was amazing," Katie said.  
  
Angelina and Alicia let out a chorus of "Awwww!"  
  
"Oh quiet. He really showed me a different side of him. I never thought he would have been that romantic. Roger would have never thought to do anything like that for me, at all," Katie said, still blushing feverishly.  
  
Alicia giggled. "So are you going to give him a chance?"  
  
Katie smiled mysteriously. "You know, I think I just might. I need a bit more time but I think I might!" she said smiling.  
  
"That's great. About time too," Angelina said smiling as well, "Ok but now it's time for you to fill us in on all the little details!"  
  
The three girls spent the rest of the trip back talking about what Katie and Oliver had done the previous night.  
  
***  
  
Katie stepped off the train with her small suitcase. She set off to go through the barrier, when she heard someone call after her. Someone with a rather deep, silky voice.  
  
"Hey you, you didn't think you were getting away without a good-bye did you?" Oliver asked her sweetly.  
  
Katie laughed, "Well I was almost there. But then you came along and interrupted the whole process."  
  
Oliver smiled. "Well I'm sorry that I interrupted you, but I just wanted to know if maybe you wanted to do something on New Years' Eve, or something," Oliver said a bit nervously, which was rather out of character for him.  
  
"Actually, I'd really like that," Katie replied. She swore that she saw Oliver holding his breath and then letting it go when she agreed.  
  
"Great. I'll owl you sometime soon, ok?" Oliver said excitedly.  
  
"Sounds good," Katie replied, "I guess I'll talk to you then."  
  
Oliver nodded and Katie turned to go through the barrier. Suddenly, she heard her name being called out by Oliver once again. She turned and faced him.  
  
"Don't worry Oliver, I haven't changed my mind."  
  
"No, it's not that, I just wanted to give you this," he said and wrapped his arms around her. Katie was shocked, but dropped the suitcase and hugged him back. They broke apart, smiling and slightly red.  
  
"Bye Oliver," she said and stepped through the barrier to muggle London.  
  
***  
  
When she stepped through, the first people she saw were her two little brothers, raising hell as usual. But when they spotted Katie, they bolted toward her. "Katie!" they yelled and jumped on her. Now having two little 6 year old boys jump on you wasn't exactly easy. Katie stumbled but her Quidditch training allowed her to hold on to them.  
  
"Where's mom and dad?" she asked the twins. Katie's mother was a pure-blood and her father was half wizard and half muggle. Katie was ¾ witch.  
  
"Over there!" Jonathan and Nathan said pointing. She looked in the direction where the two little blonde boys were pointing. Sure enough her parents, blonde as well, were standing there, looking around.  
  
"Mom! Dad!" Katie called to her parents.  
  
"Oh, Katie! You found them!" her mother called out to her. Katie set the twins down and gave her mother a hug. "Oh honey, it's so good to see you!"  
  
"It's good to finally have you coming home, kiddo," her father said squeezing her shoulder gently.  
  
Katie smiled. "Let's go home," Katie said picking up Jonathan, the green eyed one, while her mother picked up Nathan, who had blue eyes.  
  
"Good idea," her mother said, and they walked out of the train station together.  
  
***  
  
It was a huge relief when Katie walked into her old room. It was just the way she had left it. The dark green walls, all her pictures lined up on the shelf above her bed, the white bedspread with the tiny brown owl on it. Wait? Tiny brown owl?! Her family only had an old snowy white owl. The owl on her bed gave an impatient hoot. She finally realized that it had a letter attached to its' leg.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry!" Katie said walking over to it and taking the letter off its' leg. She stroked its' head softly and gave it an owl treat. It hooted in thanks and took off out her window.  
  
She looked at the parchment envelope with her name on it in an untidy scribble. Who could it be from? She turned it over and examined the deep red wax seal closing the flap. It had a 'W' on it. Wood? Or Weasley? Now she was a bit scared to open it. What if it was from the Weasley twins? She took the risk, broke the seal and took out a small piece of parchment with a small note written on it.  
  
To the beautiful Katie,  
  
I'm missing you already.  
  
Yours,  
Oliver Wood  
  
Katie giggled and blushed. "Oh my, I'm falling hard," she said to herself and read the note over again. She grinned insanely at the little letter that was sending weird feelings through her body. She lay down on her bed and read the note over and over again, until her mother called her for dinner. And even then, she was still blushing. 


	10. New Years' Eve

Thanks to these awesome Reviewers!!  
  
Kathy (He waited because he didn't think he deserved her), Ella Palladino, Jayne1, Beth, Slothtrashcan (your review made me blush!), xzaire, xxGREEN BAYxx.  
  
Keep reviewing!!! Here's chapter 10, I hope you love it as much as you have the previous ones!  
  
Chapter Ten: New Years' Eve  
  
On the 27th of December, Katie received another, longer letter from Oliver.  
  
~~~ Dear Katie, I've been going crazy, not being able to see you at all. I can't wait to see you on New Years'; I'm almost counting down the minutes. But as for what we'll do, we can either go to a party at pub near my home, or we can sit around and watch movies here. It's up to you! Missing you more each passing minute, Oliver ~~~  
  
Katie smiled at the letter. The party sounded fun. She grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill and her inkwell and sat down at the desk in her room.  
  
~~~ Dear Oliver, Thank you for the note you sent, well, pretty much after you saw me. It had me blushing for hours after I got it. My mother thought I was coming down with a fever! I can't wait until New Years' either. I asked my parents about it and they said it was fine, as long as I am home by 2! I'll come over on the 31st by floo around 8. Is that ok? Owl me back! Surprisingly, missing you too,  
  
Katie ~~~  
  
She read and re-read the letter. It sounded good. She set it aside to dry and took out another piece of parchment. She had to fill in Angelina and Alicia. When she was done, she folded up the 3 letters and went to find the family owl to send the letters out.  
  
Katie had just seen her owl off and was heading back toward her room when a rather unnerving question hit her. A question that affected many, many women. What was she going to wear?  
  
Luckily, Angelina and Alicia were there for her the next day to take her to muggle London to pick out something breath taking. They shopped the whole day, not finding anything to Katie's liking until they were in the last possible shop. It was a casual, but dressy store. Katie finally settled on a deep red V-neck form fitting sweater and a pair of black fitted trousers.  
  
"Katie, you are going to make his jaw drop," Alicia said as they walked along the street.  
  
"Do you think so?" Katie asked.  
  
"Oh yes. Not that you don't already," Angelina replied.  
  
Katie blushed and smiled. "Now all I need to find is shoes!" Katie said as they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron to return back home.  
  
"Hmm, here's a nice shoe store," Angelina said and pulled Katie into a store off to her right.  
  
"Angelina!" Katie and Alicia exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, come on you two. Katie, you need shoes!" Angelina stated.  
  
Katie and Alicia both nodded reluctantly. After shopping around for a few minutes, Katie found the perfect pair of black high-heeled boots to go with her outfit. She bought them and the three girls headed home.  
  
***  
  
Katie awoke the morning of the 31st to the sound of an owl pecking at her window. She quickly recognized it as Oliver's tiny brown owl, Mercury. She raced to the window and let the owl in. It dropped the letter on her desk and the owl sat beside it. "Here you go," Katie said, giving it a couple treats. It flew off when it was finished them. She opened the note that Mercury had delivered.  
  
~~~ Dearest Katie, Actually, come around 7. My family wants to meet you. This means my parents; my 4 brothers and 1 sister want to meet you before they head out with their plans. I'm sorry. I really am. They're all crazy but I'm adopted so I'm not like them! (Note the sarcasm). Can't wait to see you,  
  
Oliver ~~~  
  
"Oh my," Katie thought, "His WHOLE family. And that's a huge family." Her nervousness went up another notch. She looked at the clock: 10 a.m. She took a deep breath and went down to the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
As she walked into the kitchen, she saw her whole family seated at the table. Her brothers were throwing food at each other, and her mother was scolding them while feverishly picking up soggy pieces of cereal. Her father was reading the Daily Prophet, completely unaware that anything was going on around him. Katie chuckled to herself. It felt great to be home again.  
  
She grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard and poured some cereal into it. She moved to the table, dodging bits of cereal on the floor, and the pieces flying toward her in the war zone. She sat down after brushing some mushy pieces off the chair, and started to eat.  
  
"Nervous about tonight?" her father asked from behind his paper.  
  
Katie looked up, a little shocked. "I am a little," Katie said playing with the last bits of cereal in the milk.  
  
He smiled at her. "Don't worry. We both know you'll have a great time."  
  
Katie smiled.  
  
***  
  
By the time it was 5 o'clock, Katie was nervous as hell. She quickly fixed a spot of dinner for herself, ate, and cleaned up the dishes. It was 5:30 by the time she was done. She rushed into the bathroom, and had a nice, hot shower. It relaxed her immensely. She got out, dried and dressed. The pants fit perfectly and her sweater felt amazing against her skin. She charm dried her hair and then charmed it to fall over her shoulders and down her back in loose, fluffy, blonde curls. She applied some champagne coloured eye shadow and mascara. Then she applied lip- gloss. In her opinion, she looked amazing.  
  
***  
  
Oliver was just as nervous. He spent the whole day finding something nice to wear. He showered twice to make sure he wouldn't smell. He rushed around his house, cleaning things that didn't need to be cleaned, and picking fuzz off his shirt that really wasn't there. His one and only sister, Coraleigh, noticed this.  
  
"Calm down Oliver," she said soothingly.  
  
He looked up at the oldest child of the Wood family. "You don't understand. You don't know Katie," he said smoothing his deep blue turtleneck.  
  
She laughed. "My gosh Oliver. I didn't think you were THIS crazy about this girl."  
  
He glared at his 30-year-old sister. "Well I am, so just leave me alone!"  
  
She laughed again, "Fine, I'll leave you be." She left his room.  
  
Oliver glanced at his clock. 6:50. "She's going to be here in 10 minutes!" Oliver thought excitedly.  
  
Oliver ran out to the parlor where the fireplace was. (A/N: Oliver's family is pure-blood, but some of his brothers are married to muggles, and they live in a muggle town, so they keep magical things hidden. And that's how Oliver knows what a movie is!) He was extremely nervous now as he sat down on the Victorian-style chair. He shut his eyes and tried to relax. But his eyes opened when he heard someone land on the tile in front of the fireplace.  
  
"Hello Oliver," Katie Bell said.  
  
Oliver's jaw dropped. The woman in front of him was magnificent. "Katie, you look amazing," Oliver said, awed.  
  
She blushed and smiled. "Thanks. You look pretty great yourself," she said, "So where's my hug?"  
  
He ran up to her, picked her up in his arms, and spun her around. "I've missed you so much," he said and put her down, arms still around her though.  
  
"Me too," Katie replied softly, her arms still wrapped around him tightly.  
  
He let go of her, just to look at her. "I'm at a total loss for words, you're that beautiful," Oliver said quietly.  
  
She wanted to kiss him. He was gorgeous and the looks of admiration in his eyes made her want him that much more. They both stood there, looking at one another, unsure of what to do. His hand was on her hip and she moved her hand up to his cheek.  
  
"God, Katie. Let me kiss you," he said in a low, seductive tone. She nodded. They moved in closer to one another, but were interrupted when Oliver's sister called to them.  
  
"Is she here yet Oliver?" Coraleigh said.  
  
"Yes," Oliver called back, a bit irritated, "Let's go then." He guided Katie out to the living room where his family waited.  
  
Katie's eyes widened when she saw all of the people in the next room. You could tell who belonged to the Wood family. They all had the same dark brown hair, and same brown eyes. The only person who had something different, was Oliver's father, whose eyes were blue. Some of his brothers' wives or girlfriends had blue or green.  
  
"Everyone, this is Katie," Oliver announced as he and Katie walked in. A couple of his brothers' jaws dropped open, only to have them shut by their wives or girlfriends.  
  
Katie blushed. "Hi."  
  
"Well, let's get started. This is Coraleigh, and her husband William. Then there's Andrew Jr. and his wife Alyssa. Here's Nick and his wife Elizabeth. This is Colin and his fiancée Nadine. This is Tim, the other single one in the family. And these are my parents Andrew and Marla," Oliver said pointing out each one. Katie shook hands but was overwhelmed with names. They all looked the same! They all said 'hi' and 'how are you' to her. Tim kissed her hand gently, causing Katie to giggle and blush. This didn't impress Oliver. He kept his eye on Tim after that.  
  
His house, more like manor, was huge. The living room was gorgeous, walls covered in mahogany wood with a huge cathedral ceiling.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Mrs. Wood said to her.  
  
"It's magnificent. I've never seen anything like it. My brothers would destroy our house, we could never have anything like this," Katie replied still looking around.  
  
"You have brothers?" Marla asked her.  
  
Katie nodded. "Yes, twins. Six year old twins," Katie said.  
  
"Oh what an age! I remember when Oliver here was 6," Mrs. Wood said laughing.  
  
"Mum, this isn't the time for this," Oliver said ominously.  
  
"Really?!" Katie said animatedly.  
  
"Katie, we have to get going now," Oliver said pulling her towards the front door. This was embarrassing enough. He didn't need stories of him running naked down the street to be told to Katie.  
  
"No! I want to hear this!" she said trying to resist, unsuccessfully.  
  
Mrs. Wood laughed. "Another time dear," she said to Katie as Oliver pulled Katie out the door.  
  
"Hey! I wanted to hear that!" Katie exclaimed as they starting walking in the direction of the pub, "I need to get some dirt on you, something to hold over your head."  
  
"You will never. I'll make sure you don't," he said to her.  
  
She smiled. "I'm sure one day I will," she said and linked her arm into his.  
  
"No, you won't," he said.  
  
"Fine," she said.  
  
They walked along the street in silence. Her head rested on his shoulder as they walked along.  
  
Oliver was happier than he had been in a long time. Katie was close to him, and she was actually thinking about giving him a chance. He was in heaven. He sighed. Katie looked up at him.  
  
"You're so cute Oliver," she said smiling and then kissed his cheek. He blushed.  
  
They walked into the pub and were blown away by the sound of "Hey! Oliver!" He was obviously well known in his hometown. But soon enough, everyone turned to see the girl attached to his arm. Again, a few good number of jaws dropped. Katie slightly recoiled into Oliver's arm.  
  
"Hey!" he shouted out to everyone, "She's mine!" Katie blushed. After Oliver's comment she noticed several death stares from females that Oliver had probably, er, had fun with. She swallowed uneasily.  
  
"Is everything ok?" he asked putting his arm around her waist protectively.  
  
"Well, it seems I'm not very popular with some of the female crowd her tonight," she said looking over at a group of girls glaring at her.  
  
"They're just jealous. Don't worry about them," he said pulling her into a hug, "I'll protect you." She smiled and he led her to a table to sit down.  
  
They were in the middle of chatting with a few of Oliver's friends when Katie heard one of the songs that they had danced to before they had come home. She wanted to go dance, but Oliver was in the middle of talking and she didn't want to interrupt them. But right on cue, it seemed, he told his friends that he wanted to dance with his 'gorgeous friend'. She smiled and they walked out onto the dance floor. He pulled her in closely, wrapping one of his arms around her waist and then taking her hand in his. They danced.  
  
Katie felt like she was in heaven. She seemed to fit perfectly in his arms. She couldn't believe that this was happening, that this guy who loved women so much, was being this good to her. She looked up at him, admiring the look of adoration in his deep brown eyes, and the way the smile on his face never seemed to fade. She smiled at him, an actual, genuine happy smile.  
  
"Hey," Oliver said softly, "You have dimples."  
  
"Yeah, only small ones though. They only appear, when I really smile," she replied trying to stop smiling. She hated the damn things.  
  
"They're beautiful. Don't stop smiling," he said quietly as the song ended, much to their disappointment. Even though the song had stopped, and much a more upbeat one came on, he didn't let go of her. He leaned into kiss her, but before he could, one of his 'friends' came up to them.  
  
"Oliver!" she said in a high voice that made Katie cringe.  
  
He glared up at her. "I'm kinda busy at the moment Laura," he told her.  
  
"Well I just want to dance!" she said and pulled him away from Katie.  
  
"Laura," he protested.  
  
"It's only ONE dance," she said, "You don't mind, do you Katie – is it?"  
  
"No, go ahead," Katie said, feeling the opposite of what she had said. She walked to a table and sat down.  
  
She watched Oliver dance with Laura. Then after that song was done, another girl came out. And then another song, another girl. And again, and again. Oliver didn't look too thrilled, but it's not like he was fighting them off to come back to her. She grabbed her coat and handbag, and walked out of the pub.  
  
Once she was outside, she put her jacket on and leaned against the building she had just exited. She needed some fresh air. Since when had she been jealous of Oliver around other girls? She shut her eyes and took in a deep breath of cold air. She stood there with her eyes shut until she heard the door open.  
  
"Katie? Are you out here?" she heard Oliver say.  
  
"I'm right here," she replied quietly.  
  
He rushed to her. "Why are you out here?"  
  
"So you could have fun with you girlfriends and not have to look back at me and feel guilty," she said looking at the snow on the ground.  
  
"Oh Katie. I'm sorry. I just want to be with one girl tonight, and that's you. I'm going to go back inside, grab my stuff and we'll go back to my place. We can just talk or watch TV or whatever you want, ok?" Oliver said taking her hands into his.  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
"Ok, wait here. I'll be back in a second," he said and went back inside.  
  
Oliver was just about to exit again when Laura swooped in and blocked him.  
  
"Leaving so soon? It's almost midnight," she said trying to be seductive.  
  
"I know," he replied.  
  
"Don't you want to stay a bit longer? Dance a bit more?" she asked.  
  
"Not really. The girl I want to kiss at midnight is waiting for me outside. So now, if you'll move," he said attempting to get past Laura.  
  
"Oliver, who cares? Just spend tonight with me. Don't you remember last time we were together?" she asked, stalling him.  
  
"I don't want to be with you. I don't' care about last time," he told her.  
  
"You don't?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"No, I don't," he said, "Now excuse me." He gently pushed a stunned Laura out of the way and walked out.  
  
***  
  
"Sorry about that," he told Katie.  
  
"Don't worry about it," she said smiling.  
  
She linked her arm with his and he shoved his hands into his pockets. As they slowly walked through the night, the snow started to fall and the clocks struck midnight, causing bells to go off somewhere in the distance.  
  
"Happy New Years'," they said in unison to each other. They laughed and stopped quickly. They stopped walking and Oliver turned to Katie. She really looked like an angel, her green eyes glowing and the white snow falling gracefully around her and into her hair.  
  
Oliver was looking into Katie's eyes with a passion that she had never seen him possess. "Oliver, if you don't kiss me right now, I just might scream," she said almost silently. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly.  
  
They pulled away from one another. Oliver looked at her with tears in his eyes. "Oliver, are you ok?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. You don't know how long I've waited to kiss you like that Katie. I've waited for so long," he said holding onto her tightly.  
  
"Oh, I think I do," she said softly, savoring the passion and love of the kiss, "I've waited pretty long myself."  
  
"What?" Oliver asked shocked.  
  
She nodded. "I've kinda liked you since I broke up with Roger," she said smiling at him.  
  
"What? Why didn't you tell me?!" Oliver exclaimed.  
  
"I wasn't ready for a new relationship. And you had all those other women. That bothered me. I didn't think I was good enough and I thought you would just end up like Roger if I did say something. So I just put up a wall to resist you, so you couldn't hurt me. But you've shown me that you're not like Davies. I can trust you," she said blushing.  
  
"Oh my God, Katie! You're too good for me! I don't even deserve to be here with you," he said back.  
  
"But you're the only one I want here," she said.  
  
"Does this mean," he said shocked, "that we're together then?"  
  
"Not yet. I know I want to be with you, but I just want to be 100 percent sure before I go into this," she said, feeling a touch bad.  
  
"That's fine Katie, take as much time as you need. I'll be here for you," he said.  
  
"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me," she said relieved. Then, with the snow still falling, they walked back to Oliver's house hand in hand. 


	11. Ravenclaw

Sorry it's taken me awhile to update, between tests, debates, essays, and a new boyfriend, I've had ZERO time on my hands. I'd like to thank my faithful reviewers Fears-N-Jeers, drop-depp-gorgeous, Jayne1, Kathy, Beth, xzaire and xxGREEN BAYxx. And thanx to my newest reviewer Scrapps!  
  
So here's the 11th installment of Winning Miss Bell. Read and Review!  
  
Chapter Eleven: Ravenclaw  
  
Oliver arrived at school feeling great. Katie was finally within his reach and he had heard that Harry received an actual Firebolt for Christmas. A Firebolt! However, Oliver's spirits dropped when he had told that the broom was confiscated by Professor McGonagall to be checked for hexes.  
  
A week into term, Slytherin and Ravenclaw played. Slytherin won, just by a thread though. Oliver called a team meeting that night in the common room.  
  
"Ok, this is good," Oliver started off, "Slytherin just barely beat Ravenclaw. Now if we beat Ravenclaw, we'll be in second place."  
  
"Oh, we will beat Ravenclaw," Katie spoke up, "I have no doubts about that." Her eyes were angered and she sat up proudly. The entire team knew what she was thinking about. Roger Davies, the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. They all agreed with her.  
  
"Next order of business then. Harry, I went to McGonagall to ask about your broom. She got shirty with me. She thinks I care more about the Cup more then I do about you being alive. I only said that I didn't care whether or not it threw you off, as long as the Snitch was caught first. She went bonkers like I said something bad! Then she told me she'd keep it as long as it was necessary. Look into getting a new broom," Oliver went on.  
  
Harry's eyes widened in horror at Oliver. "Thanks Oliver," he said as Oliver finished up and the meeting was over.  
  
Katie lingered a minute. She hadn't really gotten a chance to see Oliver since they had arrived back at school. She had been loaded with work.  
  
"Hey gorgeous," he said when he saw her.  
  
She smiled. "Hey."  
  
"I've missed you. Feels like I haven't seen you forever," he told her and wrapped her in a tight hug.  
  
"I know. Do you really think that we'll win?" Katie said.  
  
"What? You just said we would!" Oliver exclaimed to her.  
  
"I know but I'm just worries Roger will do something to me. He didn't take our breakup well," Katie replied.  
  
"We'll win Katie. And I'll make sure he doesn't touch you," Oliver said, still holding on tightly.  
  
She smiled and held Oliver a bit closer. "Oliver, I have some more work to do for Snape, so I'm going to have to let go now," she said.  
  
"Hmm... How about no?" he replied.  
  
"I have to get it done, or I risk getting another detention," she said looking up at him.  
  
"Ok. But get it done fast," he said letting go.  
  
"I'll try my hardest," she said and turned to the stairs. As she walked up, Angelina and Alicia gave a squeal and chased Katie up the stairs.  
  
"Ok, Miss Kate. You must tell us about New Years'!" Alicia said excitedly.  
  
"And the status of you and Oliver," Angelina added.  
  
Katie smiled. "Well. First of all, Oliver and me am not a couple. Yet. Second, New Years' was amazing," Katie said and went on to tell them about what had happened.  
  
"That is so sweet," Alicia said.  
  
"So not yet? What does that mean?" Angelina said confused.  
  
"I definitely know I want to be with him. But I want to tell him at the right time, when I'm 100 per cent positive. I think I might tell him when we win the Ravenclaw game," Katie said.  
  
The two other girls smiled happily.  
  
"That's great!" Alicia said.  
  
"So I guess we had better win that game now!" Angelina said as they migrated back to the common room.  
  
***  
  
The next day, Harry got his broom back. The day after that, the day before the game, Oliver held a practice.  
  
Madam Hooch was sent out with them. She got so caught up in looking at Harry's broom that Oliver had to ask her if they could practice. Once Harry had the broom back, Oliver gave him some news.  
  
"Harry, Cho Chang is Ravenclaw's seeker. She's a 4th year and she's had some injuries, but she's pretty good. But she flies on a Comet Two- Sixty, which will be a joke compared to your Firebolt," he said admiring the broom for a moment, "Ok, let's practice!"  
  
Everyone watched Harry as he kicked off the ground. The Firebolt was incredible. "I'm letting the Snitch out!" Oliver called. Harry caught the Snitch within 20 seconds when it popped out from behind Oliver. The team cheered madly. Harry let it go and gave it a head start. He caught it right by Katie's knee in no time.  
  
The team felt it was the best practice ever. Oliver didn't have anything to improve on, which was a first. "We're definitely going to win for sure tomorrow! Good work and let's head back to the Tower!" Oliver called out and everyone but Harry came in.  
  
Katie and Oliver walked together behind everyone else.  
  
"I hope we win tomorrow. With Harry's broom, I think we should," Oliver said.  
  
"Well even if we don't, I think tomorrow will be a good day," Katie said slyly.  
  
Oliver looked at her. "Katie?" he said, "What are you saying?"  
  
"Well you'll just have to wait until tomorrow to find out," Katie said smiling.  
  
He smiled and laughed. "So tell me why tomorrow will be good either way."  
  
"Hmm... You see, I can't do that. I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise," Katie said raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Tell me. Or I'll tickle you," he told her as he started to nip at her side.  
  
"Don't you dare. You'll find out soon enough!" Katie said and ran up to Angelina and Alicia.  
  
"Katie Bell! You get back here!" Oliver called, "I'll take you out of the game tomorrow!"  
  
Katie laughed loudly. "Nice try Wood. You would never do that! You know I'm easily the best chaser on this team!" Katie received a few hard hits from the other chasers. They all went into the change room and then headed for the Tower when they were all showered up.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Oliver woke up extremely nervous. He got out of bed, changed into some sweats and headed to the Great Hall. When he walked in, he noticed Katie was the only one on the team who was up. He stood in the entrance for a moment, watching her eat and talk to a fellow Gryffindor, Rory Dansi. Katie's hair was pulled back into a long, golden ponytail. Her friend got up and started to walk to the doors, where he was standing. "Hey Oliver," she said in a seductive tone. Katie looked up and saw Oliver there. She waved to him and he walked over to join her.  
  
"Morning," he said and kissed the top of her head. He took a seat beside her. "Nervous about today?" he asked her.  
  
"A little. More determined then anything," she said softly.  
  
"Don't think about it. Just think about the Cup," Oliver replied as more people filed into the hall for breakfast.  
  
Once Harry walked in with the Firebolt, the whole Gryffindor table erupted with applause. The Slytherins hissed in envy. Many people came over to see the Firebolt during the course of the meal. And at quarter to eleven, the Gryffindor team headed for the change rooms.  
  
The day was the polar opposite of the day that they had played Hufflepuff. The skies were clear and the air crisp as the team stepped onto the pitch. The Ravenclaw team was already positioned on the field. The Gryffindors fell into their position.  
  
"Wood, Davies. Shake hands," Madam Hooch said.  
  
Oliver glared at Davies, and he glared back. "Katie's mine. You leave her alone," Davies said creepily. They let go and the whistle blew. The game had started.  
  
Katie was in possession of the Quaffle. She streaked toward the Ravenclaw posts, narrowly missing a Bludger hit toward her. She succeeded in scoring the first goal of the game. She flew back to the Gryffindor end. Oliver winked at her, as she winked back. They both saw Harry go into a dive, obviously seeing the Snitch, but he was forced off course when a Bludger from the Ravenclaws was hit toward him.  
  
About 20 minutes later, Gryffindor was ahead 80 points to 20. Oliver's adrenaline rose as we watched Harry go into another dive. Then Cho, the Ravenclaw seeker, flew out in front of Harry.  
  
"Knock her off Harry! This is no time to be nice!" Oliver yelled, but Harry veered out of her way, flying up.  
  
Then Harry went into another dive, as a couple of Dementors came out onto the field. Katie watched in horror.  
  
"No. This isn't happening," she thought.  
  
But suddenly Harry pulled out his wand, shouted a spell causing a white form to shoot out at them. The Dementors were knocked down. And next, without even getting weak, he caught the Snitch in his hand. Gryffindor had won.  
  
The team flew toward Harry.  
  
"That's my boy! Way to go Harry!" Wood yelled.  
  
Katie, Alicia and Angelina all kissed Harry's cheek, causing him to blush. They all came down to the ground in a large, burgundy mass.  
  
Once they had all let go, Katie and Oliver looked at one another. Then, she smiled and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist.  
  
"We WON!" they screamed together.  
  
They felt as thought they had already won the Cup. They were still yelling together when Katie saw Roger approach her and Oliver.  
  
"Katie, I need to talk to you," he said.  
  
"Don't Katie. Please, I don't have a good feeling about this," Oliver said putting her down, but no letting her go.  
  
"Don't worry Oliver. I'll take care of it," she said, kissing his cheek softly. He smiled and nodded.  
  
"What do you want Roger?" Katie said calmly.  
  
"I want you back. I've missed you so much. I feel horrible about what I did to you. Don't go off with that Quidditch geek. I can actually give you the attention you deserve," he said, his cold steel gray eyes boring into her warm green ones.  
  
"He pays lots of attention to me. He actually takes time to nice things for me. Unlike you. And why would you want me back? You could have any other girl, and it's not like we had sex or anything," she said condescendingly.  
  
"Because you're not like the others. You don't throw yourself at me. You make me work for you. You're a challenge and I love challenges," Roger said, slowly placing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He looked up to find Oliver Wood staring at him murderously. He turned back to Katie. "I can't live without you. I miss you that much," he said, being subtly insincere. He hated Oliver. He needed to take away one of the things dear to him. The other would be taken care of later.  
  
"I don't care. I've found someone who actually cares about me," Katie said smiling, "And that person is Oliver."  
  
Roger pulled her into a kiss, knowing that Wood was watching.  
  
Oliver's heart nearly broke in two. Why had she smiled? And then why did Davies kiss her? No. NO! This couldn't be what her thought it was. She liked HIM not Davies. Or had she just lead him on? How could she do that? After everything he had done! Oliver clenched his jaw and walked away.  
  
"Roger!" Katie exclaimed angrily and slapped him with all the power she could gather, "Never in my life will I come back to you!" She started to look around for Oliver. She spotted him stalking off toward the change room. "Don't ever talk to me again Roger," she said and ran off toward Oliver.  
  
"Oliver! Come here! I need to talk to you!" Katie yelled catching up to him.  
  
"About what? How you're back with Davies, and that you never wanted me?" Oliver said maliciously.  
  
"What? Davies and me aren't back together. I just told him off," Katie said confused.  
  
"Right. That's just why you smiled and he kissed you," Oliver replied coldly.  
  
"If you'd just let me explain," Katie said.  
  
"No. Everything I just saw did that," Oliver said and walked away from her.  
  
Katie was left alone. She stood there, starting to cry. Angelina and Alicia ran up to her.  
  
"Katie?" Alicia asked. Katie couldn't say a word; all that came out were tears.  
  
"What the hell did he do to you?" Angelina bellowed, "I'll kill him!"  
  
Katie calmed down a little. "Roger. He ca-came up to me and told me he want-wanted to get back t-t-together with me and he kissed me and Oliver saw h-h-him! And now he h-h-hates me!" Katie said sobbing heavily.  
  
"Oh god Katie. We'll talk to Oliver," Alicia said soothingly, trying to calm her down again.  
  
"HE WON'T LISTEN!" she cried.  
  
"He'll listen Katie. He knows that you are the best thing to ever happen to him. He really cares. He'll listen. I'll make him listen," Angelina said hugging her friend, "I'll make him."  
  
***  
  
There was a huge party in Gryffindor Tower for the victory over Ravenclaw. Katie was still extremely upset, and Oliver was nowhere to be found. Angelina, Alicia, Fred and George looked all over the castle for him, but they couldn't find him.  
  
"I'm just going to go up to bed," Katie said sadly.  
  
"Ok, we'll see you in the morning," Angelina said softly.  
  
Katie walked up the stairs. When she reached the breezeway, she got the sudden urge to check Oliver's dorm, the one place they really hadn't considered looking.  
  
She walked up the stairs until she reached his floor. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door opened a few minutes later.  
  
"I need to talk to you Oliver," she said as the door opened. But it wasn't Oliver who opened the door. 


	12. Surprise

I know you people don't want angst, but you'll just have to deal for the next few chapters! Romance will eventually come along have no fears. But will it be a Katie/Oliver romance? *cue evil music* Bwahhahaahaha! You'll just have to keep waiting for updates now won't you?! But this is a very predictable story - or is it? – and you'll all like the ending, so there.  
  
And sorry about having the bimbo in the beginning, I had to do it, I really did. It was the little voices, I swear. So don't hate me! And don't mind the swearing in this chapter. I hope I don't offend anyone.  
  
Shout out to all my latest reviewers – xzaire, Kathy, Storywritter10791, Beth, Fears-N-Jeers, softballgeek291, aRwEn-rAwKz, and xxGREEN BAYxx. I would be nowhere without these reviewers, and every other reviewer I've had. (I'll mention everyone at the end of this story.) So keep reading and reviewing, and I hope you enjoy the latest episode.  
  
Chapter Twelve: Surprise  
  
"Rory?!" Katie choked out, "What are you doing here?" But Katie didn't really want to know the answer. Rory was standing in the doorway with nothing on except a superior look on her face and a sheet around her slender body.  
  
"Well, what do you think Katie?" she answered as she twisted a lock of bright red hair around her index finger.  
  
"You... You were supposed to be my friend," Katie said, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"I'm SO sorry," she said insincerely, "Oliver needed me just a bit more then you did."  
  
"Who are you talking to Rory?" Katie heard Oliver ask.  
  
Katie kicked open the door. "Me," she said staring at him directly in the eye.  
  
Oliver got out of bed and wrapped a blanket around himself. "Katie," he said.  
  
She shook her head and ran down the stairs and out of the common room.  
  
"Oh well," Rory said as she watched Katie disappear, "No big deal." Rory shut the door.  
  
"Get out Rory. Just leave," Oliver said as he dressed.  
  
"Excuse me. Who cares? She's back with Davies!" Rory said hysterically, her deep brown eyes going all crazy, "I'm not going to let all my hard work go down the drain!" She covered her mouth when she realized what she had blurted out. That wasn't supposed to come out.  
  
"WHAT!" Oliver roared, "What did you just say?"  
  
"Nothing," Rory said in a scared voice. She recoiled as Oliver stormed over to her.  
  
"Tell me now Rory! What did you just say?"  
  
"I'm sorry Oliver!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I can't believe you would set Katie up like that. You are the biggest, most cold-hearted bitch in this school! How could you do that?" Oliver yelled. He bolted out of the room and downstairs to the common room.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Angelina hollered when she saw Oliver.  
  
"Ange, where did she go?" Oliver asked.  
  
"I'm never going to let you near her. There's no way in hell I'm telling you where she is! How could you Oliver? I had to beat it into her head that you were a good guy. I can't believe I actually thought that. She was right, you are a bastard!" Angelina hissed spitefully.  
  
"I know. I totally am, I'm a huge idiot. Please just tell me where she is. Fred? George?" Oliver looked at the twins and they shook their heads angrily. "Ange, Alicia please. She needs to hear me out."  
  
"Like you needed to hear her out?" Alicia said coldly, something that was not of her character, "After everything you two have done. I thought you had really cleaned your act up. Do you remember New Years'? Do you really think she'd go back to Davies after that? She was ecstatic for days Oliver. She couldn't shut up about it."  
  
"So let me find her!" he exclaimed, getting more upset by the minute.  
  
"Fine. But she won't want to see you," Angelina said and moved out of his way.  
  
"Thank you so much Angie," Oliver replied and rushed out of the common room.  
  
***  
  
Katie stood on the hill overlooking the Quidditch Pitch. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She knew he was mad, but she didn't think that he was mad enough to sleep with someone whom she thought was her friend. After everything he had done for her. They were so close to being together and now it was gone. The tears flowed more heavily down her cheeks. "Why does this always happen to me?" she asked softly looking up at the star-filled sky. It was so similar to that night by the lake. "I can't believe how stupid I am."  
  
"You're not the stupid one Katie, I am," Oliver said gently to her back.  
  
"What do you want? Shouldn't you be off fucking Rory?!" Katie said, venom dripping from every word.  
  
"NO! I should be with you. Her and Davies had set this all up. Katie let's just talk. Please," Oliver said to her in tears.  
  
"Well I tried to talk Wood. You had the chance to listen, but you didn't. You know why I smiled right before he kissed me? I smiled because I told him I had found someone who really cared about me. You! It WAS you. Now, I hate you! I can't believe I was actually falling for you! I actually trusted you," Katie said and then broke down totally. She started to walk away.  
  
"Katie, please come back!" Oliver called to her, tears running down his face.  
  
"Oliver, if you have any respect left for me left, you'll leave me alone," she called back, not even bothering to turn around. She just kept walking.  
  
***  
  
Oliver sat on the hill for the rest of the night. He didn't care about the cold. He didn't care about Quidditch anymore. All he could think about were the words that she had said. 'I hate you!' 'I can't believe I was actually falling for you!' 'I actually trusted you.' Tears came to his eyes again and it became hard to swallow. The last comment hurt him the most. She HAD trusted him. He would never touch another woman again, unless it was Katie. His tears started to fall as the sun started to rise. He hated himself more then any other time. But he knew he had brought it on himself.  
  
"Oliver?" the small girly voice of Alicia Spinnet said. He looked back at her, not bothering to wipe the tears away. "Oh Oliver!" she exclaimed and she rushed to his side, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"She hates me, doesn't she," he said groggily, like he hadn't spoke in years.  
  
"No! Goodness no. Oliver, she likes you so much. But she's extremely pissed off, and we all know how Katie is when she's pissed off," Alicia said in her calm tone.  
  
"I'll never have her now. I've ruined the best thing that's ever come along. I'll never touch another woman again, unless it's Katie," he said sobbing.  
  
"I'm going to hold that to you Oliver, you know that right?" Alicia said.  
  
He laughed. "Good. Put a bell on me so you always know where I am," he said.  
  
"Don't tempt me Wood," she said smiling comfortingly, "Now we need to get you inside. You need to warm up and you need some food. Then you should go to sleep."  
  
"Good idea," he said and got up. They walked along in silence until they were almost at the castle. Then Oliver turned toward her. "Thank you Alicia. I really appreciate it," he said and hugged her.  
  
"I only did it because Katie needs you," she said and the two walked into the castle.  
  
***  
  
Katie woke up miserable. She didn't even want to move. She looked around her dorm, and no one was there except Alicia, who was staring at her.  
  
"Morning," she said.  
  
"Morning," Katie replied, thankful it was a Saturday.  
  
"Can we talk?" she asked. Katie nodded. "It's about Oliver," Alicia added.  
  
"What is there to say?" Katie said, feeling like she wanted to cry.  
  
"He wants you. He feels so terrible," Alicia said to her.  
  
"Well too bad. He really screwed himself over," Katie said back, pushing the tears and pain down.  
  
"I know. We all know. But he's vowed to not touch another woman unless it's you. And I know you still want him," Alicia said.  
  
"I know! But I'll get over it," Katie said.  
  
"You two need to talk," Alicia exclaimed as Katie got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.  
  
"No. We don't. Discussion closed," Katie replied and shut the bathroom door.  
  
***  
  
Angelina wouldn't even look at Oliver at breakfast, although he was sitting right across from her.  
  
"Morning Angelina," he said meekly.  
  
She looked up at him and glared evilly. "Don't talk to me," she said and turned back to her food.  
  
Katie entered the Great Hall and saw Oliver. She shut her eyes for a moment as her heart broke in two and burst with affection for him at the same time. She hated the feeling it gave her inside. It was so confusing. It just didn't seem right.  
  
He saw Katie as she entered. God she was beautiful. But when he looked at her eyes, they were filled with pain. He hated himself for doing what he had done. He wished he could take it all back and just have listened to her. But he hadn't. He looked down at his food, for if he stared at her much longer, he would have started to cry again.  
  
He watched her walk over to the Gryffindor table out of the corner of his eye and then sit beside Angelina. She wouldn't even look at him. The tears started to make their way out again. He noticed her whisper something into Angelina's ear and the two rose from the table and walked out of the hall.  
  
"What's up? How are you this morning?" Angelina questioned.  
  
"Shitty," Katie replied and the girls chuckled. "I still want him. I wish it would all go away," Katie told her.  
  
"Oh honey. I don't know what to say," Angelina said hugging her best friend.  
  
"That's a first. Do you really not know what to say, or do you just not what to say?" Katie asked, her smile true.  
  
"Just not want to say," Angelina replied, "Last time I tried to help you, I put you here."  
  
"I put myself here. I love how you tried, but I guess we just weren't meant to be," Katie said.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. Maybe you'll forgive him," Angelina said.  
  
"I'd like to, but he'll have to work really hard for me to. He really messed up," Katie said, "He's vowed not to touch another woman, unless it's me. Did you know that?"  
  
"Really. Didn't he say that before?" Angelina said skeptically.  
  
"I know. But I don't. Does that make sense?" Katie asked.  
  
"Yes it does. I think you should think about what you really want. And if you want to forgive him, then just do it," Angelina said.  
  
The two girls continued to walk and talk around the inside of the castle until lunch was ready. After much discussion and much thinking Katie knew what she wanted to do. But there was only one thing holding her back: her pride. 


	13. The Aftermath

Hello! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in almost a month! Things have been soooo crazy here, I can't even think of where to begin. I'll try not to keep you waiting as long, but I can't make any promises, this is going to be an extremely busy time for me... Tests, Essays, University Applications... A boyfriend, my friends... Almost too much for me!  
  
Thank you to all my wonderful, faithful readers and reviewers. What would I do without you? -xxGREEN BAYxx – Things will be ok, but not before they get worse... -Fears-N-Jears – I'm sorry about the Gilmore Girls thing, I didn't even think of that while I was writing! -Beth – Here's a chapter, finally! Thanx for the review -Kathy – Things will be fixed, just not yet! Sorry! -DreamerLady – Thanx for the awesome review. Katie's trying, but it's really hard for her!! -Jayne1 – Here's some more of my writing that you seem to like! -Softballgeek291 – Just for you! -xzaire – Love can be hard, and confusing. Just a bit more angst though, so hold on! -Arianna11 – Thanx for reading, keep it up! -CRAZY4SFTBALL01@aol.com -- Sorry about my little mistakes... I hope you forgive me!  
  
So here you are, finally, with the latest chapter! Review, you know you want too!! Hehe.  
  
Chapter Thirteen: The Aftermath  
  
Time slowed down for Oliver. He was living in a world where he wasn't asleep, but he wasn't awake either. He felt lost, stupid, and most of all, disgusting. He HAD a good thing going. He HAD been happy. The pain was almost unbearable. Seeing her in the hall, at meals, at Quidditch. Each day, he sank deeper and deeper into a depression.  
  
Katie felt just as bad, but she wasn't a stranger to this type of pain. Not that that had made it easier or better. Her feelings toward Oliver were extremely ambivalent. She wanted to beat him and love him all at the same time.  
  
***  
  
That night there was a Quidditch practice. They would have been better off NOT practicing. It was one big waste of time and energy. Oliver just floated around the hoops, staring at Katie. She, at least, was attempting to practice, although everyone could tell she was in immense pain. Oliver didn't even improve after Angelina hit him in the face with the Quaffle. Now, not only was he miserable, he had a black eye.  
  
"Ok! Time out!" Angelina yelled to the team. They all flew down to the ground. "What's happening here? Isn't this supposed to be a practice?" Angelina raved once they had all gathered around her.  
  
"I don't care," Oliver said, "Practice is over. Hit the showers."  
  
The team looked around in shock. Oliver? Ending a practice? Willingly?!!?! Something was definitely wrong with this scenario. The thing with Katie was having a huge effect on him. Even Katie saw it, but she was in the mindset that he had brought this upon himself. If he had only listened...  
  
Alicia knew she had to do something. She felt horrible for Katie. She knew how bad Oliver felt and how sorry he was. But she also knew how bitter Katie was toward Oliver at the moment. The tension filled the twilight air.  
  
Angelina was outraged. Quidditch was going downhill, their captain slowly going crazy over a girl. Alicia kept trying to make everything perfect again, although Katie had made herself clear that she was done with the whole thing.  
  
***  
  
"Katie," Angelina said to her friend as they stepped out of the showers, "you need to talk to Oliver. You need to straighten him out, you know? Make sure he knows that he doesn't have another chance with you."  
  
"I don't know," Katie said apprehensively, "I still like him a lot." Katie wasn't lying either. She was genuinely confused.  
  
"Katie. He's pulling a Davies. I can't believe you can't see it! You're being so naïve again," Angelina responded.  
  
"Not really Angelina," Katie said back in shock, "Davies was never this upset when I caught him. So that has to mean he cares about me. And I'm not being naïve!"  
  
"Well if he cared, he wouldn't have run off. He would have listened," Angelina said as she finished dressing.  
  
Katie gave Angelina a hurt look. She loved Angelina, she really did, but when she got like this – all I-have-to-tell-you-everything-I-think – Katie hated her. Angelina wouldn't listen to reason, or logic. She just went off what she was feeling. "You know, Angelina, this is up to me. Not you," Katie said, drying her hair.  
  
"Well, I just don't want you coming back to me, bawling your eyes out when he hurts you all over again," Angelina retorted quietly and left the change room.  
  
Alicia, who had heard her friends' conversation, went over to Katie. "Sometimes I think Angelina is insane when she's like that," Alicia told her.  
  
Katie smiled. "Yeah, I know. I know that she cared, and wants what is best for me, but she doesn't understand what's going through my head right now."  
  
"I know. I think you should give Oliver another chance, personally. He's REALLY upset. He really cares for you Katie. Don't listen to Angelina right now. She means well but you're right – she has no idea of what you are experiencing. Talk to him, Katie. Work this out. You want to, I can see it in your eyes," Alicia said.  
  
"I know," Katie said almost in tears, "but that's easier said then done."  
  
"But we both know that you would regret it if you didn't talk to him," Alicia replied, "Just think about it for awhile, there is no need to rush into it." Alicia left her in the change room.  
  
***  
  
Oliver sat up in his room alone and thinking. Everything was rushing through his mind – especially everything about Katie. The moonlit dance, New Years', the Ravenclaw game. How could he be so stupid? He had it all. And why had he just exploded like that? He just left her there, crying. It hurt him to even think of that sound. Then on the hill. Dear lord. That's when her really knew he had blown it. He HAD her trust. Hearing her say "I can't believe I trusted you" hurt more than anything else she said.  
  
He lie back down and shut his eyes, although he knew sleep wasn't going to come easily. He never slept well when he had a lot on his mind.  
  
***  
  
Katie was in the common room by the fire, as usual. Her mind was cluttered with thoughts. She missed Oliver. She missed the way he hugged her, the way he looked at her, the way he made her feel. But she was extremely mad and hurt by what he had done. Stupid ambivalent feelings. She had no idea what to do. She had one friend telling her on thing, and another telling her the complete opposite. Katie headed up to bed, her too knowing, that sleep wasn't going to come anytime soon.  
  
***  
  
Katie was thankful when Monday came. The weekend felt like it would never end. Now she had work to keep herself busy. The only problem of Monday was seeing Davies in the halls. Katie slapping him didn't seem to send him the message that she DID NOT want to be with him.  
  
"How is my beautiful girlfriend this fine Monday morning?" Roger said loudly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him, into those cold, steel gray eyes.  
  
"Go to hell Roger," Katie said knocking his arm away, "I know what you and Rory set up."  
  
"I only did it to make you realize that Wood is no good for you. I miss you Katie. Don't you remember what we had?" Roger said.  
  
"I remember you cheating on me," Katie said cruelly to the black haired man, "And Wood actually cares about me."  
  
"Well, he cheated on you," Davies said.  
  
Katie had nothing in reply. She was furious. Davies was right. "Just shut up, ok? I don't want you! I never will ever again. Now get that through your thick skull. I DON'T WANT YOU!" Katie shouted out.  
  
"Yes Roger, do leave the lady alone," Oliver spoke out from the small crowd that had gathered around the two.  
  
"I don't believe that you're involved in this Wood," Davies said as Oliver stepped out of the crowd. They faced each other, Oliver's 6'3" figure overshadowing Roger's 5' 10" one easily.  
  
"Oh, I think I am. Unlike you, I actually care about her," Oliver said, his adrenaline increasing.  
  
"That's just why you went off with one of her friends," Davies said coldly, "Oh yes. You truly care about her."  
  
"You set it all up. You made sure I was watching when you kissed her. You know she wants me, and it just kills you, doesn't it? Knowing that what you want doesn't want you, but your enemy. You're dying inside," Oliver hissed to him.  
  
In his fury, Roger took a swing at Oliver, and connected. Hard. Oliver's lip split open, causing blood to spray out, and it sounded as though a couple of Roger's fingers had broken. Oliver lunged back in attack.  
  
"STOP IT!" Katie screamed, and stepped in between the two of them, "Just stop it! Maybe I don't want EITHER of you!" Katie stomped away frustrated.  
  
"Katie!" they both called to her.  
  
"No! Just don't bother! Leave me alone, both of you!" she screamed back. She didn't even bother turning around, she just kept walking.  
  
Oliver's heart, if possible, broke again. She didn't want him. He walked off to class in tears. Roger called him on again, but he just kept walking. It wasn't worth fighting him.  
  
Angelina and Alicia witnessed the whole fiasco. "Poor Katie," Alicia commented to Angelina, "That must have been incredibly embarrassing."  
  
Angelina nodded, "We'd better go find her." Angelina started off in the direction Katie ran off in. But she soon stopped when she realized Alicia wasn't coming. "Alicia? Are you coming?"  
  
"No," she replied, "You go find Katie, I'm going to find Oliver. Someone needs to talk to him." Angelina nodded and ran off to Katie as Alicia went to find Oliver. 


	14. Trying to Pick Up the Pieces

A huge thank you to my 6 latest reviewers – Jayne1, xzaire, jgoodcharlotte16, aRwEn-rAwKz, softballgeek291, and xxGREEN BAYxx. I wouldn't have gotten this far without you all.  
  
Sorry again about the wait. My schoolwork is piling up as I type, and my stupid love life has gone to pieces! I feel a lot like Katie at the moment.  
  
Hope you like this latest chapter!  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Trying to Pick Up the Pieces  
  
Alicia screamed in the direction of Oliver's walking as she ran. "Oliver! Oliver! Let me talk to you!"  
  
He looked back at her, and then kept walking. "I don't care anymore Alicia. She doesn't want me. I'm nothing to her."  
  
"Don't say that Oliver! She does want you," Alicia said as she caught up to him, "She's so confused Oliver. Just give her time to cool off. She'll come back to you, I can almost guarantee it."  
  
"No! You can't guarantee a thing. She just yelled it out in front of everyone," he said to her, slightly reducing his speed of his pace, then just breaking down completely. "I've wanted Katie for so long. No one has any idea how long, I've never told anyone. But I'll tell you, Alicia, because it doesn't matter anymore. I've been in love with Katie for six years. Since the first moment I saw her on the platform, when I was going into second year. I had my chance. I ruined it. I did exactly what her ex-boyfriend did to her. I just wished I had listened to her."  
  
"Does she know this Oliver? Have you even tried to redeem yourself in her eyes?" Alicia said choking up, "You need to tell her what you just told me."  
  
"Redeem myself?! What do you think I just tried to do?! I just stood up for her in front of Davies and what do I get in return?! I find out she doesn't want me at all! The only satisfaction I get is knowing that she doesn't like Davies either. Now excuse me so I can go hang myself," Oliver said.  
  
"Don't say that Oliver!" Alicia cried, "Don't say that at all! You have to try again Oliver. You did it once, when she said she didn't like you, and you succeeded! Do you not realize that?"  
  
"That was then. Things are a bit different now," Oliver said, "But stop this Alicia. Stop trying to convince me it will all be better. Just go off to class. I'm late for mine." Oliver walked away, and Alicia stood there watching him in disbelief. He had given up.  
  
"The Oliver Wood is giving up. I would have never thought I'd see the day come," Alicia mumbled to herself. She hoped he would be ok. He was awfully depressed and that remark about hanging himself disturbed her deeply. She hoped he wouldn't be stupid enough to do it.  
  
***  
  
"Katie!" Angelina called as she caught up to her friend, "Katie we need to talk about what just happened here."  
  
"Why? What's there to talk about?" Katie asked sadly, "I just told them I didn't want to be with either of them. My problem is solved. No guys to worry about!"  
  
"Katie, I know you don't mean that. Oliver was just trying to help you back there. Can't you see how much he likes you? I'm sorry for all the bad-mouthing I've said about him. He just proved me wrong. He wants to be with you Katie!" Angelina said in the most sincere, comforting voice she could.  
  
"Don't you think I know that?! But I can't trust him! He'll never stop sleeping around. Never. You know what they say Ange, a leopard never changes his spots. You were right all along, he'll always be like Davies," Katie said back as tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
"No, Katie, he won't. He's not like Davies at all. I'm terribly sorry I said it. He truly cares. Dammit, he let me hit him in the face with a Quaffle! This is obviously on his mind. You two need to talk. You need him, he needs you. Katie, come on," Angelina said.  
  
"Angelina, don't bother. All you spoke was the truth. Oliver and I have nothing to talk about. My feelings will fade. They always do with him," Katie said, a fresh river of tears flowing.  
  
"Katie, what are you talking about? You've liked Oliver before?" Angelina said shocked.  
  
Katie nodded. "Before I was with Roger, after we broke up and now. But I never said anything because I knew this would happen. I knew I would get hurt. Because I knew he would cheat on me. But he's irresistible Angelina! No one can resist him. We've all gone through the 'Oliver stage'. I think every girl in the school has. But I'll manage to forget about him, I have before, I'll do it again," she said.  
  
"Katie, things aren't going to fade this time. You finally told him how you feel about him. You want to be with him. There's an attraction between you two that I've never seen between anyone. Don't push him away. He could be 'the one'," Angelina said.  
  
"I'm only 16 Angelina. I have the rest of my life to find 'the one'. I'm sure there are plenty of other guys out there who are willing to date me. From what I hear, half the guys in this school would kill for me. I'll find someone else," Katie said, trying to sound confident. But inside, she knew Angelina was right. "Just go to class Ange. I need to rest. Get good notes so I can catch up," Katie finished.  
  
Angelina finally realized that she should just back off. "Fine. I'll tell the professor that you weren't feeling well. I'll see you at dinner," she said quietly.  
  
Katie smiled weakly and nodded. "Thanks. I'll see you at dinner then," she said and headed off toward the common room.  
  
***  
  
When Katie entered the common room, it was empty. It took her a minute to remember that class was still in session. But she was happy it was empty; she really wanted (and needed) to be alone. She checked her watch and saw that class would be over in 45 minutes. She sighed and lay down on a couch to savour her 45 minutes of peace.  
  
Katie's eyes snapped open as she heard the portrait open and shut. She didn't realize that she had fallen asleep, but was somewhat glad she did. The person who entered the common room ended up being second year Colin Creevy – the 'Camera Man' was also how he was known. He noticed Katie on the couch and walked over to her.  
  
"Can I help you?" Katie said as she sat up.  
  
"Well, on Friday, I was taking pictures of the game, and I got this one of you and Oliver," he said, "I thought you might like it." He handed her the photo and walked away, and up the steps.  
  
Katie looked down at the wizard photo resting in her hands. It was after Gryffindor had won the Ravenclaw game. She had her legs wrapped around his waist, and arms around his neck. Oliver was holding onto her tightly. They were in a very tight hug. Every now and then, he would pull her back, look deeply into her eyes, smile lovingly and pull her back into the hug. She watched the photo go through its' cycle a couple of times before she put it down and started to cry again.  
  
***  
  
Oliver turned the corner, preparing to enter the Quidditch change room. But instead, there were several people standing in front of the door. People Oliver didn't really want to see.  
  
"Oh shit," he mumbled to himself.  
  
***  
  
Angelina and Alicia entered the common room 10 minutes after class had ended. They started to look for Katie, and finally found her in their dorm room, bawling her eyes out once again.  
  
"Katie, come on. It's time for dinner. Did you want to come down?" Angelina asked quietly as she walked over to Katie's bed.  
  
Katie sighed. "Yeah, let's go," she said silently and set the picture down on her pillow. She left the room with her two best friends at her side.  
  
***  
  
"I wonder where the boys are," Alicia commented, noticing Fred, George and Oliver's empty spots. Angelina and Katie shrugged. "Oh well," Alicia said and started digging into her food.  
  
Near the end of Katie's light meal, Fred and George Weasley burst in; both of their faces ghost white, and eyes pale blue. "Katie, you have to come with us. Now." It wasn't a request. It was a demand.  
  
Katie, who was rather glad Oliver didn't show up, looked up at the twins, her eyes observing them suspiciously. "Why? Did Oliver set something up? Tell him I don't care," she said cruelly, although she was getting a horrible feeling in her stomach.  
  
"Katie, don't ask questions. Just come with us," Fred said quickly, "You'll regret it if you don't."  
  
"Why don't you just tell me? Maybe then I'll go," she said stubbornly.  
  
"Fine!" George yelled out in frustration. He leaned over and whispered what they both had to say in her ear.  
  
Katie's face went white and her hand rose to her mouth in shock. Her eyes glistened with tears. "Oh my God," she said and jumped up, "Let's go." Her and the twins sprinted out of the Great Hall, Alicia and Angelina not far behind.  
  
A/N: Gotta love the cliffhangers! Stay tuned for the next chapter. 


	15. Coming Clean

Sorry about the cliffhanger, I had to do it; I had to add a little suspense in there didn't I? Here is the conclusion to that cliffhanger, kind of. I kind of ended this one in a little cliffhanger too. I hope you like it.  
  
Thanks to: crystal violinist (formerly aRwEn-rAwKz), Jayne1, Fears-N-Jeers, Kathy, Jessica, caNdiEd mOonZ, and softballgeek291 for your wonderful reviews. Keep it up everyone!  
  
Now, here is the conclusion to the Chapter Fourteen cliffhanger, Chapter Fifteen!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Coming Clean  
  
Katie entered the Hospital Wing and felt her knees give out from under her. She fell to the floor. Fred and George rushed to her and picked her up by her arms. He was just lying there. Not moving at all. He looked terrible.  
  
"Oliver," she said silently, looking down at him. She looked back up at Fred and George. "What happened to him?"  
  
"I don't know, Katie. Neither of us does. We found him by the change room like this. He mumbled something, but then he just passed out. We couldn't understand him at all. Katie, I'm so sorry," George said and pulled Katie into a one-armed hug.  
  
"We came to you first because we figured you would want to know about him. We know how you, um, feel about him," Fred added.  
  
Angelina and Alicia hugged Katie too. "We're sorry too, honey," Alicia told her.  
  
Katie sat on the small space left on Oliver's bed. She gently placed a hand over his. His hands looked bad too. His knuckles were skinned and oozing slightly. She swallowed and blinked her tears back. She looked at the rest of him – bruises, cuts, and blood visible on his exposed skin. She looked away. It was too much to look at. She looked up at the twins. "Who did this?" she asked.  
  
"None of us know Katie," Fred replied, "Oliver couldn't say anything, and there was no one around when we found him."  
  
"Well find out who it was! We can't just let this go unpunished! Whoever did this could have killed him!" Katie said furiously.  
  
"We've been trying Katie! Don't think we haven't! Can you think of anyone that would want to do this to him? Anyone at all?" George asked.  
  
"Roger. It was Roger. It HAS to be Roger. Who else would come after him? No one else has any reason to, Oliver's one of the most popular men in school! Roger – that BASTARD! Get him up here now. I need to talk to him," Katie hissed angrily.  
  
"No. Just sit down and relax. You have no proof of Davies doing anything," Alicia said.  
  
Katie looked down at her feet, then up at Oliver, and back at her friends. "There has to be some way to find out. We can't let this go – what if it happens again? Look at him. If they did this the first time, imagine what will happen next," Katie said quietly.  
  
The sight of Oliver, lying unconscious, was killing her. She knew that she shouldn't be reacting like this, but what if he never woke up?  
  
"Katie, how about we just leave you here for awhile. We'll ask around, or maybe someone will come to us and tell what they saw. Is that ok?" Alicia said softly, only to Katie. Katie nodded. "Ok, we'll come check on you later. Is there anything we can get you in the meanwhile?" Alicia finished.  
  
"The picture on my pillow." These were the only words to come out of her mouth.  
  
Alicia nodded and turned to tell the rest. "I'll be back in a minute, ok?" Alicia told her, and her, Angelina, Fred, and George left.  
  
Katie turned back to Oliver. She looked at him, looking at all the wounds and injuries. There were several gashes on his face – a couple on his forehead and cheek, one on the bridge of his nose, and one on his chin. His lip was split open, and he had a nasty black eye, making the one he got from Angelina at Quidditch look like nothing. His arms had many bruises and many scrapes and a few scratches. One arm was in a sling. Katie guessed that his shoulder had been dislocated. She laid her hand on his chest. She felt a bandage underneath the hospital gown. From what she could feel, several ribs were broken. She moved her hand away and he groaned softly, but didn't wake up. He seemed to know that she was there with him.  
  
Alicia came back with the picture a few minutes later. She made sure that Katie was ok and then left again. Katie was grateful, she felt like she needed this time with him - to get a few things off her chest. She sighed softly, swallowed the lump forming in her throat and started to speak.  
  
"Oliver. There is so much I want to say. First, I suppose, I want to tell you I don't hate you. I don't hate you at all. I still like you so much. But I'm extremely mad at you still. How could you go off with Rory? How could you? I knew you were mad, but were you really that mad? But, I've noticed that you're incredibly upset that we're not together. I blame this on the both of us. You should have listened to me, no matter how mad you were, and you shouldn't have slept with another girl. I should have heard you out on the hill, so we could have just worked things out logically. We shouldn't have reacted to this in the way we did," Katie sighed loudly and continued, "I want to be with you more then you would know. I didn't mean to yell out what I did this morning. I said it totally in the heat of the moment. It's you I want, Oliver! Davies will never be half the man you are. Oliver, I'm just so scared you'll cheat on me. I don't think I could deal with this kind of pain ever again. I want us to be together. I can't take everyday see you in pain. It's just as hard on me too. I hate not being close to you, but I need my space right now. I need to get over what you did, or at least forgive you." She sighed again. She felt extremely foolish for talking to someone who wasn't even awake. She brought her hand to his face and gently ran her fingers over his features.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came bustling out. "My dear, Miss Bell. How come you are still here? You should be down at dinner. I can assure you Mr. Wood will not be leaving," she said, hands on hips.  
  
"I know, but can I please stay? I want to be here if he wakes up," Katie claimed, "I just want to be here."  
  
"If you insist, but there isn't a good chance that he'll wake up tonight. He's suffered quite a beating, and with that, some head injuries," that matron told her.  
  
"But he'll be ok? Right?!" Katie asked concerned.  
  
"Oh yes, of course, but he just needs the time to heal. Now go to dinner, girl, before I change my mind on you. You can come back up after," Madam Pomfrey said, shooing Katie out.  
  
"Oh thank you!" Katie exclaimed, jumped up, and hugged Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"You're welcome dear," she said slowly, as she stumbled back shocked.  
  
Katie beamed at her and left the Hospital Wing.  
  
She entered the Great Hall a few minutes later, considerably happier then before. She took her normal spot between Alicia and Angelina, and across from Fred.  
  
"You're rather happy Katie. Did he wake up?" Fred asked her.  
  
"No. Madam Pomfrey said he has some serious head injuries so he probably won't wake up tonight. But she said I was allowed to stay up there for the night," Katie said, her face the colour of a Gryffindor banner.  
  
Alicia's mouth dropped open and Angelina snorted. The Weasley twins made kissing noises.  
  
"You still want him, you still want him!" they chanted out.  
  
"Quiet you two!" Katie said slapping them both over the head, "Alicia, close your mouth, that's not very attractive. And Angelina, it's not funny."  
  
"Well, Katie, it's just that you go from being uber pissed at him to spending the night with his unconscious body. How did that happen?" Angelina asked, still letting out a little chortle of laughter every now and then.  
  
"Oh shut it Ange," Alicia said, "It's sweet."  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm concerned about him. I do care about him you know," Katie retorted.  
  
"I know. We all are. But you're actually staying there with him. What if he wakes up though? Won't that be awkward?" Angelina said.  
  
"I don't know. If he wakes up, we'll talk. Something we definitely need to do. I'm not too worried," Katie said.  
  
"So you and Oliver are going to FINALLY be together?" George asked.  
  
"I didn't say that. I said we just needed to talk. Now, if you'll let me finish my dinner," Katie replied.  
  
"Fine," they replied in unison. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence.  
  
When Katie had finished, she quickly said her good-byes and then ran up to her room. She took off her robes and uniform, replacing them with her black track pants, pink tank top, and finally throwing on a plain white hooded sweatshirt over it. No one but her dorm mates (or maybe Oliver) was going to see her in that top. She put a pair of shoes on over her socks then quickly grabbed a blanket off the end of her bed and headed over to the Hospital Wing.  
  
She entered, hoping Oliver was awake. She was disappointed when she found that nothing had moved and Oliver was still in the same position. She pulled a chair up to his bedside and then leaned down to get as close to Oliver as possible.  
  
"Wake up Oliver," she kept repeating in her head, "Wake up for me."  
  
She sat there staring at him, repeating those words over and over in her head. After an hour or two, she didn't know, she sat back in the chair, bringing her legs up to her chest. She covered herself with the blanket, and rested her elbow on the armrest, placing her head in her hand. She stared until sleep finally caught up with her.  
  
"Miss Bell, it is time to wake up!" Madam Pomfrey said to her. Katie didn't budge. "Miss Bell!" Still nothing. "KATIE BELL!" the matron yelled, swiping Katie's arm from under her head. Katie's head shot up and eyes opened.  
  
"What? What is it?" Katie said wide-eyed.  
  
"It's time for you to go get ready for classes," Madam Pomfrey said scolding.  
  
"Oh. Ok then," Katie said slightly disappointed. Oliver didn't wake up. "Can I come back tonight too?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey sighed. "I suppose."  
  
Katie smiled. "Thank you," she said and left to go have a shower.  
  
Katie entered the Great Hall for breakfast half an hour later. She took her normal spot.  
  
"Not awake yet, is he," Alicia said, her comment more knowing than a question.  
  
Katie shook her head sadly. "No, not yet."  
  
"It's ok. He will tonight. Are you going back?" Fred asked, passing her some toast.  
  
"Yeah, I am," she said taking some toast and then grabbing for some eggs.  
  
They sat and ate quietly until it was time for the three girls to head off to Potions.  
  
"Humph. Just what I need. A morning with Snape," Katie said sarcastically as they walked down the stone steps.  
  
"Yeah we know that feeling. But don't worry Katie," Alicia said as she noticed Katie's sad face, "It'll all be ok."  
  
"Come on Katie, like Fred said, he'll be up tonight," Angelina said as she opened the door, "So stop worrying. You won't have time to do it in this class."  
  
Dinner that night was another rushed affair. Katie only had a light meal, her worrying getting the better of her. At the end, she said good- bye to her friends, and her friends telling her that he'd wake up. She went back to her room, and changed again into the black track pants, pink top and white hooded sweatshirt. She grabbed the blanket and made her way to the Hospital Wing.  
  
When she entered, she noticed that Oliver looked a bit better. She thought that he had woken up, but upon closer inspection, Madam Pomfrey had only put some potions on his cuts to heal them. She sighed heavily, and pulled up a chair. She sat perpendicular to his bed, and put her head down on one hand, and joined the other with one of Oliver's.  
  
"Even his hands look better," Katie thought as she ran her thumb over the weatherworn, but healed, hand. She squeezed softly, hoping to have him squeeze back, but there was nothing.  
  
Tears filled her eyes, and the words from last night started to repeat themselves in her head again. "Wake up Oliver, please, wake up for me," she said to herself. She closed her eyes and two small tears squeezed themselves out. Then, before she knew it, she was asleep, her hand still in Oliver's.  
  
Oliver's eyes shot open, and he inhaled sharply as a bolt of pain rippled through his body. He couldn't remember anything, and he couldn't think of why he was in so much pain. He took several deep breaths, but found it extremely painful.  
  
After several moments of finding a non-painful way to breathe, he started to become aware of his situation and his surroundings. The first thing he remembered was Katie. Physical and emotional pain shot through him. Then he remembered Davies. Damn that bastard. Him and several other large Ravenclaw guys jumped him outside the Quidditch change room. They would pay. He stared up at the ceiling, unable to move his stiff neck. At the thought of Davies, his blood boiled and his hands formed fists.  
  
But then his one hand closed on something. Something warm, soft. Something human. Shock and fear paralyzed him for a moment, and then he strained his neck as far as he could to look down. He was almost afraid of what he would see.  
  
He looked down into the face of Katie Bell. She was sound asleep and some of her hair was falling over her face. She had a blanket around her shoulders. It was the blanket he had charmed what felt like so long ago.  
  
He put his head back down and smiled. He smiled widely despite all of the pain he was in. She cared. She was there because she cared. She was there with him because she wanted to be there. She wanted to be with him. Oliver's brain nearly exploded with all of these excited thoughts. All the pain that had disappeared the moment he saw her returned ten-fold. Oliver fell unconscious again.  
  
(A/N: Will Oliver wake up again? Or will he be unconscious forever! Stay tuned for the next exciting episode of Winning Miss Bell! Muwhahahaha!) 


	16. Recovery

Thanks to the reviewers for Ch. 15 (xxGREEN BAYxx, Jayne1, and softballgeek 291) I really appreciate your input. Keep reviewing everyone.  
  
I hope you all like this chapter! Read up!  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Recovery  
  
Katie felt a soft poke on the top of her head the next morning. "Angelina, bugger off. I'm so tired. Just leave me alone," she said sleepily, her eyes still shut.  
  
This time she felt pokes on her forehead, nose, cheeks and eyes.  
  
"Angelina, just 5 more minutes, and I promise I will be up," Katie said and winced at the pinch she received on her cheek.  
  
Angelina didn't stop. The pokes continued, until they made their way to her extremely ticklish sides.  
  
"Angelina!" Katie protested and bolted upright.  
  
"Morning!" a chipper Oliver said to her.  
  
Katie looked at him with her jaw dropped. "You're awake."  
  
Oliver laughed. "It's good that you're not blind." It still hurt a little when he laughed, but when he had woken up that morning, Madam Pomfrey had given him many potions. Now, all his bones were healed, the gashes gone but he was still a little tender in some areas.  
  
Katie blushed, but laughed with him. "It's good to see you are up. When did you wake up?"  
  
"Once very early this morning, and again about an hour ago," he said as he admired her in the morning sunlight.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up the first time? I've been worried sick!" she said fixing her hair.  
  
"Because I was in an insane amount of pain and because you looked too beautiful to wake up," he replied.  
  
She smiled bashfully, and let out a small giggle. She stopped, and then a look of contemplation came over her face. She hesitated for a moment, but then finally pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Katie?" Oliver asked confused.  
  
"I'm so happy you're alright. I was so worried about you. Who did this?" she said, still holding on.  
  
"Don't worry about that Katie, I'll take care of them," he said wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.  
  
"It was Davies wasn't it?" Katie said pulling away to face him.  
  
He nodded slowly, not letting go of her. "Don't worry about it, I'll take care of him. I don't want you to end up in here," he said referring to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"I won't! I can take care of him! I'm not scared of him at all," Katie protested.  
  
"I know. I'm just scared of what he might do to you. I couldn't handle seeing you in any pain. I can barely handle seeing you in this pain that I brought on you. How do you think I'd feel if you were in here, unconscious?" Oliver said, placing a hand on hers.  
  
Katie swallowed. She looked deep into his dark, deep brown eyes and kissed his lips tenderly.  
  
She pulled away from him before he could deepen the kiss. But it didn't matter, that small kiss was amazing. "Katie? What was that?"  
  
"Let's put Rory behind us, ok? I don't forgive you, but let's just forget about it. I've got class in half an hour, so I have to go get ready. I'll come see you later," Katie said.  
  
Oliver nodded. "Ok, that sounds great. Just promise me you won't go looking for Davies, or confront him, or doing anything else. I'll deal with him."  
  
"I can't do that Oliver," she said rising, "If I see him I will confront him." Katie started off towards the exit.  
  
"Katie!" he called to her back.  
  
"I'll see you later Oliver," she said and shut the door behind her. Oliver prayed that Davies would not go near her.

---  
  
Katie sprinted to her room and took the quickest shower of her life. She threw on her uniform, robe, and hat and rushed to the Great Hall, where hopefully she could at least have a slice of toast.  
  
She entered the Great Hall with five minutes to spare. She sat down on the bench in her normal spot and snatched up a piece of toast. She quickly ate 2 slices and washed it down with some pumpkin juice. She sighed happily and looked up at her friends, who were looking at her with varying states of shock.  
  
"Hungry?" Fred asked. He had a spoonful of oatmeal halfway up to his mouth, which hung open at the sight of Katie stuffing her face that fast.  
  
"A little," Katie replied looking around at her friends, "What? So I was a little hungry. I needed to eat. Breakfast is going to be over in less than 5 minutes!"  
  
"We know. It was just weird to see you eat like you're bonkers. What did Oliver do to you?" Angelina asked jokingly.  
  
"Nothing, but he's awake and he's doing great. And I was right, it was Davies who did it," Katie retorted.  
  
"So what are you going to do about it?" George asked, finishing his eggs.  
  
"Oliver told me not to do a thing, but if I see Roger, I will do something. I don't know what, but I'll figure that out later," Katie told them as the bell rang to signify breakfast was over and that they were all to get to class. "Better be off then. Off to Potions we go!" she said to Angelina and Alicia.  
  
"So did you and Oliver talk about anything special?" Alicia questioned as they reached the dungeons.  
  
"Not really. I told him that, although I don't forgive him, we should just put Rory behind us. Move on, you know?" Katie said pushing open the door.  
  
"What? How does that work? You don't forgive him, but you told him to forget the thing that made you not able to forgive him? That's messed up!" Angelina said, her face screwed up in confusion.  
  
"It just works. It makes sense to me, it doesn't have to to you," Katie said back.  
  
"So are you two gonna be a couple or not?" Alicia asked.  
  
"I don't know. It's hard to say. I'm confused. We'll just have to wait and see I suppose," Katie said.  
  
"You know you want him. Why not just be his girlfriend?" Alicia said to her as all 3 girls sat down at the back of the dark, cold classroom.  
  
"We'll see ok!" Katie said slightly louder then normal, causing Angelina to start giggling, "I don't trust him anymore! That takes a lot of work to get back!"  
  
"Fine, whatever," Angelina and Alicia said as Snape stormed into the room.  
  
---  
  
A few hours later, the 5 Gryffindors met up for lunch.  
  
"Snape is so evil. I can't believe he gave us that much work for tomorrow! I'll be up all night!" Alicia complained.  
  
"Well at least Professor Sprout didn't give us much work," Katie said trying to cheer her up. She had her meal and said, "Anyway, I'm going to go up to see how Oliver is doing."  
  
"No need. I came to see you," Oliver said from behind, putting his hands on her shoulders.  
  
Katie turned around, trying her hardest not to look too excited. There stood Oliver Wood, still slightly bruised, but none the less gorgeous. "Hey," she said in the most normal voice she could muster.  
  
He smiled. "Could I talk to you for a minute outside?"  
  
"Yeah, that's fine," Katie said as she rose, "I'll see you guys later."  
  
Katie followed Oliver out of the Great Hall. She noticed he had a bit of a limp. "Are you ok Oliver?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, Madam Pomfrey says it'll go away within a few days. Don't worry about it," Oliver replied.  
  
"That's good to hear. So what do you want to talk to me about?" she asked as they stopped on the marble staircase just outside the Great Hall.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about us. You and me," he said and took her hands in his.  
  
"Oliver..." she started.  
  
"I know that you don't trust me. I don't expect you to at the moment. But I really like you Katie and I mean a lot. I want to be with you, and I will do anything to make that happen," he said and kissed her hands delicately.  
  
"I don't know. I like you too, but what you did really hurt me," she replied and squeezed his hands with affection.  
  
"Before you say anything else, I want, no, I need to tell you something. Katie, since that moment I saw you, since the moment I laid eyes on you, I've wanted you. But I knew I could never have you. Every other girl since that moment hasn't compared to you at all. I've used them all to forget about you, but obviously that's been fairly unsuccessful," Oliver told her, looking into her eyes the whole time, "I promise you this isn't some lie. It's the complete truth."  
  
Katie stood there in disbelief. "Why didn't you say anything before? I didn't realize you existed until I was in third year and I joined the Quidditch team." She looked away, unsure what else to say or think. "Oliver, you just can't tell me all this and expect me to automatically forgive you."  
  
"I was so afraid of you. You were so beautiful, and intelligent, and talented, and you have one hell of a temper. You were exceptionally intimidating. Trust me, I wanted to talk to you everyday, but I couldn't do it. I was so happy when you joined the team. I could get close to you. And then you and Roger started and I just gave up for awhile. I finally realized this was my last chance. Now I'm really on my last chance. I don't expect you to automatically forgive me. I just want you to think about it. That's all," he said smiling weakly.  
  
She nodded. "Alright."  
  
The bell rang. Katie was just about to turn to leave but Oliver held her back. This was his revenge on Roger.  
  
"Oliver? What are you doing? I have to go to Ancient Runes," Katie said perplexed.  
  
"Waiting for Davies. This is our revenge," Oliver said, watching the doors to the Great Hall like a hawk.  
  
"What? How is this revenge?" Katie asked.  
  
"Wait and see," he told her. He had spotted Davies. He watched as he approached the stairs, and Oliver grabbed Katie's waist. Roger's eyes narrowed. He saw them. He kissed her affectionately on the cheek. "Katie, I really like you, and I'm so happy you're considering me as your boyfriend," Oliver said loudly, enough so Roger could hear.  
  
"WHAT!?" Roger exclaimed and ripped Oliver away from Katie, "Katie? You can't go out with this loser."  
  
"Go to hell Roger. I hate you. I can go out with whomever I want, and if I want Oliver, I'll go out with him. Come on Oliver, you said you'd walk me to class," she said and grabbed Oliver's hand.  
  
"Whatever you say," Oliver said and they turned away from a very stunned Roger, trying not to laugh. He grabbed her books out of her arm, and carried them for her.  
  
"You don't have to do that," Katie said, "You're a handicap."  
  
"Thanks. But I'm not useless. Just let me carry them," Oliver said still holding Katie's hand. She stayed silent, and they walked the whole way to her class together.  
  
They reached the Ancient Runes classroom, and Oliver gave Katie her books back. "Thank you for letting me walk you," he said and kissed her hand.  
  
"And thank you for walking me. It was fun," she said blushing slightly.  
  
"Anytime. We should do that more often. I'll see you at dinner," he said back.  
  
"Yeah, definitely. See you then," she said and watched him walk away. She turned to walk into the room when her name was called.  
  
"Oi, Bell! I saw that whole thing on the stairs!" Angelina said and caught up to her, "You should have seen Davies' face when you two walked away! I thought he was going to cry!" There were tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.  
  
Alicia wasn't far behind Angelina. "Well Katie. Was that just an act with Oliver or no?"  
  
"Yes and no. It was our revenge against Roger I guess. But he's right, I am considering him," Katie replied and held the door open for them, "I'll explain everything inside. Let's go."  
  
---  
  
Oliver walked down the corridors whistling. Things were better, finally. It felt great that Katie was thinking of him in a good way. He took out the picture that she'd left behind in the Hospital Wing. He smiled as he watched it. Two of his very favourite things were in the picture.  
  
He walked along happily, not going to class because the matron had excused him from classes so he could rest and heal the rest of his injuries. He eventually made his way back to the common room. He was feeling rather tired, so he headed up to his dorm, crawled into bed and feel into a deep sleep.  
  
---  
  
When dinner rolled around, Oliver was nowhere to be found. This worried Katie.  
  
"Have any of you seen Oliver? He said he'd be here for dinner," Katie asked the group.  
  
"Aww look at that, Katie's all worried about her little Ollie," Fred said mockingly, causing Angelina, Alicia and George to laugh.  
  
"Be quiet. What if someone decided to use him as a punching bag again?" she said concerned, pointing at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Katie, first of all, there's Davies right there," George said pointing at the boy walking in the doors, "And secondly, you embarrassed him so bad today that he's realized that beating Oliver won't do anything to get you back. He's not that daft, he's a Ravenclaw after all. Plus look at the expression on his face. He'd be smiling if he'd beat up Oliver again. Oliver is probably on a broomstick somewhere. He's just lost track of time."  
  
"George is right," Angelina said, smiling at him. "Just sit and eat!"  
  
"Fine," Katie said, and started to load up her plate, "I'll look for him after."  
  
Katie finished before the rest and left the table with a chorus of "Awww!!!" following her out of the Great Hall. She turned and glowered at her friends, causing them to laugh.  
  
She went immediately to the Quidditch Pitch, the most likely place one would find Oliver Wood. But he wasn't there. She checked the change rooms – nothing. She went up to the Hospital Wing (just to be sure) and he wasn't there either. She headed to the common room, but he wasn't in there. She headed to his room and opened the door, slightly scared that he was with another girl. But when she looked in, she sighed in relief – he was sound asleep.  
  
His eyes opened slowly, one at a time. "What are you doing here?" he asked smiling sleepily. His smile made her knees weak. It was such a mischievous smile, and it made he eyes twinkle.  
  
"You said you'd be down at dinner. I was worried when you didn't show up. I thought maybe Davies go you again," Katie said gently, smiling and standing over him.  
  
"Nope, right here, safe as can be," he said, "But it's cute that you were all worried about me and stuff." He grabbed at her sides.  
  
"It's not funny," she said although she was smiling, "I really thought that you were actually in some sort of trouble. But since you're alright I'll leave you alone."  
  
"I don't think so," Oliver said and pulled Katie down onto the bed beside him. They lay side by side looking into one another's eyes.  
  
"We shouldn't do this Oliver," Katie said, "Percy might walk in."  
  
"I won't keep you long. I just want to have you here for a while. It's been too long since I could hug you," he said and held her.  
  
"I hugged you this morning," she said laughing.  
  
"My point exactly," he said. She struggled to get up, but since he was larger then her, she didn't get far, "I just want to talk to you Katie, calm down. Everyone is still at dinner. How were your afternoon classes?"  
  
"Fine, thank you. I love my arithmancy class," she said, and went on about it.  
  
"Be quiet, you're giving me a headache. It's too complicated for me," he said and put a hand over her mouth. He watched her eyes narrow, and then crinkle up. She was smiling.  
  
He removed his hand from her mouth. "How was your day?" she asked, still smiling.  
  
"Well, I saw you, got some revenge on Davies, slept and saw you again. My day was excellent," he said with a laugh, and pulled her closer.  
  
He lay there beside her, taking in the feeling of her next to him, taking in her scent, not knowing that she was doing the exact same thing he was.


	17. The Final

Thanks to: Jayne1 (I love your story), Kathy (what would I do without you?), cRyStaL vioLinIst (I don't know what I'd do without you either – update your story soon!), softballgeek291(I hope your softball goes great, keep reviewing!), and xxGREEN BAYxx (I love your reviews, I'll be sure to keep you updated!) And a final thank you to endlessromance for mentioning me in the review thank you section of her story. It made me blush!  
  
NOTICE: The more reviews I receive, the faster I update. I'll promise, guarentee, whatever.  
  
This is a very long chapter everyone I hope you like it. It's mainly from the POA book; the chapter entitled 'The Quidditch Final' (I think anyway). I don't know if it is all right, so just bear with it!  
  
Chapter Seventeen: The Final  
  
Easter Holidays rapidly approached. Easter meant that the Quidditch Final was also approaching.  
  
Katie and Oliver's relationship had evolved too. Oliver was being nothing but good to her. Although they weren't officially a 'couple', Oliver took her out to Hogsmeade for her birthday in early March (Oliver's was in late October), he gave her flowers at least once a week, and he seemed to live to walk her to class, meals, and practice.  
  
Angelina, Alicia and Katie got into a lengthy conversation one night about the future of Katie and Oliver.  
  
---  
  
"Oh Katie, you should see the way he looks at you. He looks like he's absolutely smitten with you," Alicia said dreamily.  
  
"I must admit, she is right Katie," Angelina said, "He's does look at you an awful lot. He follows you around like a puppy and gives you flowers all the time. It's almost sickening."  
  
Katie blushed. "It's sweet. It shows me that he cares, and that I can trust him. He's always there for me, and I don't think I've seen him even glance at another girl."  
  
The other two girls nodded in agreement.  
  
"It's definitely a first. I'm so happy for you Katie. You're finally happy. It's so great to see you smile," Alicia said.  
  
"She's right you know. I'm so happy that I can make you happy," Oliver said from behind her, laying a beautiful pink flower on her lap, "But I'm going to bed. You girls don't stay up too late ok? I'll see you in the morning." He took Katie's hand and kissed it gently, and then climbed the stairs to his room.  
  
Once Oliver was out of earshot, all three girls giggled.  
  
"He only has eyes for you Katie, that's for sure," Alicia said between giggling fits.  
  
Katie smiled happily. Her life was finally coming back together, piece by piece. She was no longer depressed, school was going great (despite the fact she was studying like crazy for exams), Quidditch was great (the Cup was within their reach!) and she had her friends, and a special someone who really cared for her. Life was great again.  
  
---  
  
Katie entered the Common Room the next morning to find Oliver harassing Harry again, this time about catching the Snitch ONLY after they had 50 or more points. She laughed quietly as Harry told him off.  
  
Oliver looked highly offended as he stormed over to a chair and sat down heavily.  
  
Katie crept over to him and jumped on his lap. "Don't feel bad about Harry. He's just nervous. And you're not helping one bit," she said smiling.  
  
"Humph. Thanks Katie. What am I supposed to do? The game is in one week!" Oliver exclaimed.  
  
"Just leave him alone! Give him a chance to relax," Katie said gently as he rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"I guess I could do that," Oliver said, "But I guess that gives me more time to bug you then."  
  
"Ah, I don't think so. Find someone else to bug. I don't have the time or the patience for it," Katie replied.  
  
"Ha ha, well you'd better learn to like it," he said and started to tickle her.  
  
Katie laughed wildly. Oliver loved the sound of it. He stopped and smiled warmly at her.  
  
Her laughter died down, and her eyes twinkled as she looked deep into his eyes.  
  
"Your eyes are the most beautiful shade of green. I've never seen a colour quite like it. I've never seen eyes that green before," he said softly admiring her hunter green eyes.  
  
"Thanks," she said smiling genially, "Yours remind me of chocolate. I absolutely adore chocolate."  
  
"Good to hear," Oliver said and went in for a kiss, a risky move.  
  
"Come on now! It's too early for that junk. If you're gonna do that, get a room!" Fred yelled out and Percy scolded them.  
  
Katie and Oliver laughed and left the Common Room, heading down to the Great Hall for a Saturday morning breakfast.  
  
After they had finished, the two made their way out to the pitch for a little fun/practice.  
  
They grabbed their brooms out of the shed and took out the Quaffle. They took off and flew to one end of the pitch.  
  
"Ready to be beaten Wood?" Katie yelled out to him.  
  
"I bet you won't get one past me!" he yelled back to her.  
  
She smiled devilishly and swept her hair off her face. The sun shone in her eyes, making it a bit hard to see, but she started to fly toward Oliver anyway. She circled around the hoops and put on a short burst of speed and put the Quaffle through the last hoop.  
  
"Gotcha!" she declared as she came to a stop in front of Oliver.  
  
He stuck his tongue out at her. "That was only one, and I went easy on you," Oliver said defensively.  
  
"Yeah right. I saw the look on you face. You were going hard," Katie said laughing.  
  
"You were distracting me! You're too damn beautiful. I couldn't concentrate," Oliver protested.  
  
"Nice try Oliver. Just admit it. I'm better a Quidditch," Katie said lightheartedly.  
  
Oliver's smile faded quickly. "Excuse me? Did you just say that you were better at Quidditch?"  
  
Katie laughed at his seriousness. "I meant I'm better as a Chaser. You're only a Keeper."  
  
"Hey! The Keeper is vital to the game. Chasers can be sat out," Oliver said.  
  
"Oh Oliver, lighten up!" Katie said and grabbed the Quaffle from his arms. "Let's just have fun."  
  
The two spent that morning and that afternoon on the pitch, practicing and just having fun.  
  
---  
  
Friday, the day before the big final, advanced much too quickly.  
  
Classes ended that afternoon and the tension level seemed to rise considerably. The Gryffindors and Slytherins were at each other's throats, and several fights broke out, resulting in trips to the Hospital Wing. Harry was well protected by a group of people that Oliver had gotten to volunteer. No one would hurt his Seeker. Oliver stuck by Katie's side.  
  
"Oliver, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself," Katie said to Oliver jokingly.  
  
"I know. I just like to be around you. Is that ok?" he asked.  
  
"I suppose," she said sarcastically, smiling at him.  
  
The two entered the Tower to drop off their stuff and then go to dinner. They met up with Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia and the 6 headed down to the Great Hall.  
  
The three girls walked ahead, chatting merrily. Fred and George walked beside Oliver, discussing some new antic they were going to pull.  
  
Oliver stayed quiet. He had a lot on his mind. Tomorrow would be a defining moment in his life. The Quidditch Final. He had to win this, he's Quidditch career depended on this. Many Quidditch scouts would be out for this game, and he probably wouldn't get an offer if he didn't win. Then there was Katie. The past couple months had been great; things couldn't have gone better. Tomorrow night was the night. He would finally ask her to be his girlfriend. He finally felt that he had gotten her trust back enough. He had a good feeling that she would say yes, but he was still nervous as hell. Katie had the habit of changing her mind at the last minute.  
  
Dinner was fun; it definitely relieved the stress of the impending game. The 6 of them sat around chatting, telling jokes, etc. They even had a mini food fight, compliment of the twins.  
  
Oliver noticed Katie looking at him many times throughout the dinner. He loved the fact that every time he looked up he had a set of gorgeous crystal green orbs looking back at him. The light from the hundreds of candles made the setting romantic. He smiled widely and blushed every time.  
  
After dinner, Katie and Oliver walked back up to Gryffindor Tower together.  
  
"So I noticed you looking at me quite a bit tonight over dinner," Oliver said and gave her a smile and a little playful nudge.  
  
"You loved it, don't deny it," she said giving him a push back, blushing slightly.  
  
"Oh I'm not denying it. I'm just commenting on it," Oliver said and stopped her. This was his chance. Screw tomorrow, he was going to ask her now. He looked her straight in the eye and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.  
  
"Oliver?" she asked slightly confused.  
  
"I-I-I wanted to say that, that you looked really pretty tonight," he said. He couldn't seem to get the words, or the confidence to ask her.  
  
"Thanks," she said softly smiling.  
  
The two walked on to the tower, Oliver slapping himself mentally, Katie smiling happily.  
  
---  
  
They entered the very tense Common Room. Everyone was nervous about the game. No one was doing anything but talking. Katie and Oliver joined the rest by the fire.  
  
Katie was in the middle of telling a joke to the twins when Oliver suddenly stood up and yelled, "Team! Bed!"  
  
Everyone in the room stared at him, but 6 other people rose and headed to their rooms.  
  
---  
  
The next morning Oliver woke up at 4 a.m. His stomach was filled with butterflies. He didn't bother trying to fall asleep again. He lit a candle and started pouring over his game plan.  
  
A 9:30, after a small nap, he got up and out of bed, and changed into a pair of track pants and a Hogwarts sweatshirt. He entered the Common Room where a few people wished him luck. He waited for the rest of the team, and by quarter after 10, they all had gathered. They proceeded to the Great Hall to have breakfast.  
  
They entered as a team to the sounds of the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables applauding them, while the Slytherins hissed. Everyone but Oliver sat down and had something to eat; he stayed standing, forcing food on his team. They headed out to check the weather conditions when everyone had finished.  
  
"Hmm... no wind, a bit bright, but the ground is hard. Good, good..." Wood mumbled to himself for a few more minutes until he noticed the school filing out to the stands. "Change rooms," he said tersely.  
  
They changed into their scarlet robes silently and walked out onto the pitch to tremendous applause. Scarlet supporters consisted of ¾ of the school. They had scarlet rosettes, Gryffindor flags and some banners fully supporting them.  
  
---  
  
"And here comes the Gryffindor team, consisting of Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley, and Wood. This team has been considered the best Hogwarts has seen in a good number of years!" Lee Jordan, a friend of the twins' commentated. The Slytherins booed at the Gryffindors.  
  
"And here is the Slytherin team. Captain Flint has changed the line- up for today's game, going for size rather than skill," Lee continued.  
  
"Captains! Shake hands!" Madam Hooch called out to Flint and Wood. They approached and shook hands, squeezing as tightly as they could, as if to try and break the others hand. They let go and mounted their brooms. The whistle blew and Wood took off.  
  
The team rose up into the air and Gryffindor took possession of the Quaffle. Alicia sped toward the Slytherin goalposts but Warrington intercepted. George hit a Bludger toward him, causing him to drop the Quaffle. Angelina caught it, and succeeded in scoring the first goal of the game.  
  
Angelina punched the air in happiness but Flint smashed into her, almost throwing her off her broom. Fred retaliated by chucking his bat at Flint's head, causing a nosebleed. Two penalties were issued. Alicia took Gryffindors, scoring again, while Flint took Slytherins unsuccessfully.  
  
Gryffindor took possession again, Katie taking the Quaffle. There was a moment when some Slytherin took it, but Katie got it back. "Take that loser," she thought to herself  
  
She concentrated on getting toward the Slytherin end, when out of nowhere, Montague, a Slytherin chaser, swerved in front of her. Instead of going for the Quaffle, he grabbed her head.  
  
Oliver's heart almost stopped beating when he saw that. He ceased breathing as he watched her cartwheel on the air, thankfully managing to stay on her broom, although dropping the Quaffle. He screamed foul to Madam Hooch.  
  
Katie took the penalty and Gryffindor was up thirty to zero.  
  
Everyone watched as Harry went into a dive. They watched as the two Slytherin Beaters hit a Bludger at him. The two, Bole and Derrick closed in on Harry, their clubs raised. At the last minute, Harry flew straight up, and the two crashed into one another with a sickening crunch. The Gryffindors and their supporters laughed as they pulled themselves apart, clutching their heads.  
  
Angelina was in possession. Flint came up along side her and took possession, managing to score the first Slytherin goal.  
  
The game quickly turned into one of the dirtiest played. The Slytherins weren't taking too kindly to being beaten by their mortal enemies. Bole hit Alicia, saying he thought her dark head was a Bludger. George elbowed Bole in the face in retaliation. Penalties were again issued, Gryffindor scoring and Wood making another spectacular save. The score was now 40 – 10 for Gryffindor.  
  
Harry wandered around the pitch, watching Malfoy, the Slytherin Seeker, and waiting for another goal to be scored.  
  
Katie finally scored. Fred and George circled around her in case any Slytherin thought of revenge. But since they were with Katie, the Slytherin Beaters took advantage and hit Oliver with both Bludgers in the stomach. He was completely winded and he clutched his broom as tight as he could.  
  
Madam Hooch had a little fit and awarded Gryffindor with a penalty shot. Angelina took it and scored. Warrington gained control of the Quaffle. Fred pelted the Bludger at him, causing him to drop it and Alicia to possess it and score. 70 to 10 for Gryffindor.  
  
Cheers came from the crowd, louder then ever. If Harry caught the Snitch now, Gryffindor would win.  
  
Harry saw it. He adrenaline pumped as he bolted toward it. As he flew, his broom slowed down, which meant a big problem. "What's happening?" Harry thought and looked back to find Malfoy clutching the tail of his new broom.  
  
Every Gryffindor was enraged. What a cheater! Madam Hooch had another little fit, along with many of the teachers. A penalty was issued, but Alicia was so mad she missed.  
  
The next moment Montague scored for the Slytherins. They were playing harder and dirtier then ever trying to catch up.  
  
Malfoy was sticking to Harry like glue.  
  
Angelina took possession. The whole of the Slytherin team, except Malfoy, were streaking up the pitch towards her. Harry flew toward them and they scattered away, leaving Angelina open to score. And she did.  
  
When Harry turned around, Malfoy was diving for the Snitch. The whole pitch and stands went quiet. All eyes were on Harry and Draco.  
  
Harry flattened himself and pushed his broom forward as fast as he could. A Bludger was hit toward him, but luckily missed. Harry reached Malfoy, knocked his outstretched arm out of the way and grabbed the struggling Snitch.  
  
Harry pulled out of his dive, holding up the Snitch in his hand.  
  
Oliver burst out in tears of joy. He flew toward Harry and fell into his shoulder sobbing.  
  
Katie and the two other Chasers yelled, "We've won the Cup!" repeatedly.  
  
Fred and George joined in with Wood in hugging Harry. Katie, Angelina and Alicia joined in a few moments later. They sank to the ground, their voices hoarse, still in one big red mass.  
  
They let go as Dumbledore came out onto the pitch carrying the Quidditch Cup. He handed to Oliver, and he cried a bit harder.  
  
Katie looked up at Oliver. To her, he looked beautiful crying his eyes out. She smiled and tears ran down her face. This was the best moment of her life.  
  
Oliver kissed the Cup and passed it on to the twins. He turned to Katie. He rushed to her and swept her into a tight hug. He pulled back, placed his hands on her face and wiped away her tears.  
  
"We won," he said softly. The noise drowned away as they stared into one another's eyes. More tears streamed down Oliver's face.  
  
"We won," she said and wiped his tears away with her sleeve.  
  
He kissed her deeply and with more passion then he had ever done with any other girl. They only pulled away when they felt the crowd, mainly Fred and George, pushing them to take to cup again.  
  
Katie held one side up, while Oliver took the other. They all, the team, the Gryffindor residents and a few other supporters headed back to Gryffindor Tower for the biggest party of the year.  
  
---  
  
Angelina, Alicia and Katie had just stepped out of the shower and were standing at their lockers in their towels. They looked at each other and then squealed excitedly.  
  
"We won, we won, we won!" the 3 girl screamed out, hugging.  
  
"Let's hurry up. We need to get to that PARTY!" Angelina said, and they all hurriedly dressed in their black, knee-length skirts, white button up shirts, Gryffindor ties, gray sweaters, knee-high socks, and black shoes. They didn't bother putting on their robes or hats.  
  
They started off toward the tower.  
  
"Argh, Katie, I hate you. You look so good in the uniform. It makes me look fat," Alicia moaned as they walked along.  
  
Katie let out a laugh. "I don't look any better then you two do in them. Stop complaining."  
  
"Whatever, that's just why you have the most sought out, not to mention the hottest, man in Hogwarts following you around like a puppy," Angelina said with a smirk.  
  
"Quiet you! He doesn't follow me around like a puppy because of this dumb uniform, it'd because of my wonderful, charming personality," Katie said laughing.  
  
"And because of your hot arse," George said as he caught up with them.  
  
Katie and Angelina scowled.  
  
"Don't be looking at my arse," Katie said.  
  
"It's hard not to, it's pretty big!" George said and bolted into the Common Room.  
  
---  
  
"George Weasley! Where are you?" Katie yelled as the 3 girls entered the Common Room. But George seemed to have gone missing, as well as his twin. Turns out they had headed to Hogsmeade to pick up a few supplies for the party. When they returned, George got the beating of a lifetime from Katie.  
  
After, Katie stole a couple Butterbeers from them and went to the couch and squashed herself between Angelina and Alicia.  
  
---  
  
Oliver was busy upstairs polishing the Cup. He was so proud of himself and the team. He finished polishing and brought the Cup down the Common Room.  
  
Everyone cheered when they saw Oliver bringing the Cup down the stairs. He set it down on a table and stood beside it proudly. A crowd quickly gathered (mainly of girls) to talk to him about the astounding saves he had made.  
  
Oliver scanned the room for Katie every few moments, but only found her when he saw Cedric Diggory help her out of her tight spot on the couch. He saw Cedric take her hand and pull, Katie coming up fast, and coming quite close to Cedric's face. Oliver's eyes narrowed. He continued to watch them as they talked by the fireplace. He watched Cedric watch her, and laugh at her jokes. He quickly excused himself and walked over to them. As he did, Oliver loosened his tie and ruffled his hair. He knew Katie couldn't resist that.  
  
---  
  
"So, after all of that, he's like, 'Man! Have you ever been hit in the head by a pig?' and he replies, 'No, but..." Katie was just getting into her joke.  
  
"Hello you two!" Oliver interrupted!  
  
"Why does everyone interrupt me when I'm telling that joke? Hey Oliver," Katie said smiling brightly.  
  
"Wood. Congratulations," Cedric said menacingly. He had been so close to asking Katie out to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Mind if I steal this beauty away for a moment," Oliver said, not as a question.  
  
"No one's stopping you!" Katie said and went off with Oliver. She looked up at him. He was so adorable, his hair a mess. "What did you want to steal me away for?" she asked and set her empty bottle on a random table.  
  
"I want to talk to you," he said seriously, slightly sweating.  
  
"Ok, about what?" she asked innocently. She had no idea what was going on.  
  
"Not here, let's go up to the Breezeway," he said, took her hand and led her up the stairs. The Breezeway was the area between the boys' and girls' dorms.  
  
"Ok, now what is it Oliver? Why did you want to talk to me here all alone?" she asked, but she slowly started to realize what was going to happen. She flashed him her stunning smile.  
  
He slowly inhaled and exhaled. "Katiewillyoubemygirlfriend?" he said quickly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Katie, will you be my girlfriend?" Oliver asked slower.  
  
Katie laughed and Oliver cringed. Maybe she didn't want him...  
  
"Of course I will Oliver! I was going to ask you tonight!" she said laughing and hugged him tightly.  
  
Oliver let out a laugh of release. "I was so scared you were going to say no," he said breathing rapidly.  
  
"I kissed you in front of the whole school earlier! You honestly thought I wasn't going to accept?" she asked and smiled cheerfully.  
  
He nodded, "I was so scared."  
  
"That is so sweet," she said.  
  
Oliver bent down and kissed his girlfriend. This was the best day of his life. They stayed up at the Breezeway for a little longer, and then returned to the party.  
  
---  
  
"Everyone! Hey you all!" Oliver yelled as they walked down. Everyone looked up at Oliver and Katie inquisitively. "I have an announcement to make!"  
  
"Oliver! What are you doing?" Katie hissed quietly.  
  
"I want you all to meet my girlfriend, Katie Bell," he announced to the crowd, the whole time looking at Katie.  
  
Angelina, Alicia, George and Fred all yelled "FINALLY!" while most people smiled and clapped. Some females had heart-broken looks on their faces as they glowered enviously at Katie. A few males glared at Oliver, Cedric glaring the angriest of them all. But Oliver and Katie didn't notice this. All they noticed were one another.  
  
The party continued well into the night. Oliver stuck by Katie the whole time. He held her hand, or had his arms around her, or kissed her at any given time.  
  
When it was over, Oliver walked Katie up to her room.  
  
---  
  
"I guess this is good night then," she said when they reached her room.  
  
"I guess so. I wish this night could just go on forever," he said and he took her hands in his.  
  
She smiled. "Me too. But we'll have tomorrow, and the next day, and the next. You know what I mean," she said.  
  
"Damn straight," he said, "But I should let you go off to bed."  
  
She nodded. "Yes, it's been quite a day," she said with an affectionate smile.  
  
"It sure had," Oliver said and kissed her gently, "Good night."  
  
"Good night," she said as she stepped into her room. He had just turned around and started to walk away when he heard his name called.  
  
"Yes Katie?" he asked and turned back around.  
  
She ran to him and kissed him fervently.  
  
"Wow," Oliver said when she pulled away, "What was that for?"  
  
"Just because," she said lovingly, "You've been so great to put up with me for the past little while. I'm glad you did it."  
  
He watched her walk back into her room, give him a little wave and shut the door.  
  
"Anything for the woman I love," he said and walked back to his room. Life was perfect.  
  
A/N: This could be a good ending, but it's not. There's 3 (maybe 4) chapters to go! 


	18. In Love

Thanks a ton for all of your reviews, I loved them all. Softballgeek291 (glad that softball is great!), tinkerbell86 (wow, blush city!), cRyStaL vioLinIsT (sorry it's not as long as the last!), endlessromance (thank you for loving my story!!), xxGREEN BAYxx (I think he's cute too!), Fears-N- Jeers (just you wait and see...) Kathy (delighted that you liked it!)  
  
Read and Review people! Only like 3 more chapters after this one! My goal is 100 reviews by the end!  
  
Chapter Eighteen: In Love  
  
Katie looked up at Oliver, who was sitting beside her on the couch by the fire. His normally short hair had grown, and now it had grown so long that it curled at his eyebrows, ears and at the nape of his neck. She liked it that way, it was always messy in a very sexy way. She smiled at his twinkling brown eyes, and smiling face.  
  
He looked down at Katie, only to find that she was looking up at him.  
  
"I love it when you do that," he said quietly, only to her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When I look at you and you're looking at me," he replied and put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Sorry, I guess I can't help it," she said blushing.  
  
"It's ok. I wouldn't worry about it," Oliver said and kissed her tenderly on the lips.  
  
"Hey now! This little gathering is only about incredible saves and amazing passes!" Fred yelled out. Katie and Oliver looked up slightly angry. "Don't look at me like that, if you're going to do that, get a room!" he stated.  
  
"Fine, it won't happen again," said Katie, mentally adding for them not to count on it.  
  
---  
  
It was a Sunday night, the night after the Quidditch Final, and Katie and Oliver had almost been together for 24 hours. They – Katie, Oliver, Fred, Angelina, George and Alicia – were sitting around the fire in the Common Room, reliving some of the best highlights of yesterday's game.  
  
"Did you see some of the saves Oliver made? I don't think international Keepers could make some of those," Lee commented to Oliver.  
  
"Oh I bet they could," Oliver said smiling proudly, "But they were pretty amazing, if I do say so myself."  
  
"Yeah, I bet any Keeper could catch it like you. With their stomach!" George said, bringing Oliver down off his high horse.  
  
They all laughed at George's sarcastic remark.  
  
Oliver looked offended at all of his friends and girlfriend. "Weren't any of you worried?"  
  
"Of course we were," Katie said, "Well at least I was."  
  
"Aww!"  
  
Katie blushed furiously.  
  
"Well I was worried when you nearly fell off your broom, so stop blushing," Oliver whispered in her ear, making her blush even more. She looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed her again.  
  
"Enough of this cute couple junk. Only Quidditch talk!" Fred said making at face at the two opposite him.  
  
"Sorry," said Oliver, "But anyway, did you see Malfoy's face when Harry caught the Snitch? It was priceless!"  
  
The crowd laughed at the vision.  
  
Oliver watched Katie laugh. She was so amazing in every way possible, and she was HIS girlfriend. He loved the way her slender, lithe body fit perfectly next to his burly one. He smiled broadly, pulled her even closer and whispered, "You're incredible Katie", causing her face to turn a deep shade of red.  
  
"Come on now!" they all protested and started to throw random objects at the couple. Pillows, quills and a textbook (now, who would do that?) that narrowly missed Oliver's head.  
  
"Hey!" he said, glaring at the Weasley twins.  
  
"Then stop this stuff! Go somewhere else if you want to grope one another," Angelina spoke up.  
  
"Fine, we'll stop!" Katie retorted, but for the rest of the night, they really pushed their luck.  
  
---  
  
Although the stress of the Quidditch Final was over, Oliver still had his NEWT's approaching quickly. He was often found hovering over a book in the Common Room, library, or his dorm room. The stress was getting to him, and he was fed up with having to spend so much time with his books, and so little with Katie.  
  
So one night he just decided to leave it. He set his Transfiguration book down and went to the Common Room. Sure enough, he found Katie studying for her upcoming exams.  
  
"Hey beautiful," he said as he pulled her Potions notes out of her hands.  
  
"Oh! Hello," she said, slightly shocked by the sudden interruption, "I didn't even notice you."  
  
"Well, I'll just leave you then," Oliver replied sarcastically.  
  
"No! No, it's ok, sit down," she said as she moved stacks of parchment off the loveseat so he could sit.  
  
"How's the studying going?" he asked as he sat down.  
  
"Argh, awful. I feel like I'm not learning at all! I don't know how I'll ever get it all memorized. But what about you? You're surely more stressed then I am. After all, you are about to do your NEWT's. That's quite the test," Katie replied.  
  
"I know, I'm pretty stressed. That's why I came to see you. I feel like I haven't seen you all week," Oliver said pulled her in close so that he could wrap his arms around her.  
  
"You've seen me everyday this week Oliver! We eat 3 meals a day together, and I take at least one hour out of studying just to talk to you. What are you talking about?" Katie replied giggling.  
  
"I know, but the time with you goes so fast, and then the time without you goes so slow," he said sweetly and kissed her forehead. He looked down at her and kissed her lips romantically. "Can you believe it's been almost a week since we started out relationship?"  
  
"Yes, I can. Why? Are you a little surprised?" she asked and cuddled closer to him.  
  
"Very surprised actually. But after over 6 years of waiting, can you blame me?" Oliver said playing with a chunk of her long hair.  
  
She smiled, shook her head and pulled him into a deep kiss. She pulled back, smiling widely. "You're too good to me Oliver. I'm only a girl."  
  
He looked at her seriously. "You're not 'just a girl' Katie. You're so much more than that. You're everything I've ever wanted in a girlfriend. You're intelligent, funny, romantic, sweet, kind, caring, a Quidditch player, and not to mention the most beautiful woman in the world. I wasn't lying when I told you that you're incredible," he said lovingly and pulled her as close as he could without cutting off her air supply, and held her there for a very long time. She didn't protest once.  
  
After a long sigh, Oliver said, "Well I should probably let you go back to studying or something."  
  
"No, I'm going to go up to bed. I need to be rested up for classes tomorrow. You should go to bed too. You need all the rest you can get before your exams," she said, eyes shut, head on his chest. A few moments later, she stood up and grabbed her parchment stacks. "Let's go then," she said and looked down at him.  
  
"Really? Together?" Oliver said with a devilish smile playing upon his face.  
  
"You couldn't resist that could you?" she said, giving him a playful nudge with her shoulder.  
  
"Nope, not at all," he replied, "It was the perfect set up."  
  
Katie rolled her eyes and started toward the stairs. "Just walk me up to my room," she said turning slightly toward him.  
  
"Anything for you sweetheart," he said and caught up to her.  
  
---  
  
The next month and a half passed quickly. Studying took up everybody's time. Oliver was going doubly hard with his upcoming NEWT's.  
  
Katie and Oliver didn't get to see each other much, but Katie understood. She wanted him to do the best he could do on his NEWT's, although everyone (herself included) knew he was destined to be a Quidditch star.  
  
---  
  
One night when Katie was up in her room with Angelina and Alicia practicing Transfiguration when there was a rapid knock on the door.  
  
"Who could that be?" they all wondered while the knocking continued.  
  
Katie jumped off her bed and opened the door.  
  
"Oliver!" she said shocked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I have something to tell you!" he said excitedly and his eyes gleamed, "Come out here. I want to tell you."  
  
"Alright, alright, hold on," she said to him, then turned back to Angelina and Alicia. "It's Oliver, I'll be back in a few minutes. Katie closed the door, blocking the sound of the kissing noises the girls were making.  
  
She had barely shut the door when Oliver blurted out, "I just got a letter from Puddlemere United. They want me to be a reserve Keeper for next season! Katie, a Quidditch team wants me to play for them! An actual national team wants me!"  
  
"Oh Oliver, that's great!" Katie said happily and jumped into his arms, "I'm so happy for you!"  
  
"I'm so happy for me! I can't believe it! I'm going to be on a Quidditch team!" he said holding onto her tightly.  
  
"We all knew you'd get a spot on a team. You're the best damn Keeper this school has ever seen!" Katie said.  
  
"I guess," he said a bit bashfully, "But you'll get on a team too. You're an excellent Chaser."  
  
Katie shook her head. "I probably get an offer, but I'd turn it down. I'm going to be a Healer. It's been my dream since I was about 5," Katie said happily.  
  
Oliver smiled adoringly at her. "You're wonderful Katie. Never change."  
  
"I'll try my best not too," she said.  
  
"Good," he said, letting her go, "Now go back in there and study like you've never studied before. I want you to get perfect on your exams tomorrow."  
  
She smiled. "Ok, I will. And you study too. I want to see you get perfect," she said.  
  
"And then I will study as hard as I can, just for you. I'll catch up with you after. I want to know all about it," Oliver said and kissed her with such a passion her knees went weak. "Goodnight."  
  
"Night," Katie said dreamily and fell against the door softly. She watched him go down the stairs and then entered her room.  
  
"So, what happened?" Angelina asked curiously.  
  
"Oliver was asked to join the Puddlemere United Reserve Team as a Keeper!" Katie squealed animatedly.  
  
"Really?! Oh wow! You'll have a boyfriend on a national team! That'll be so exciting! You'll get to travel with him and everything!" Alicia said smiling.  
  
"Yeah," Katie said as she realized she'd have a boyfriend on a NATIONAL Quidditch team. If they were still together, that is. She'd never see him; she had one more year of Hogwarts, and then another 5 in Healer training. And there were girls out there that were smarter, prettier and loads more talented then she. After this thought, not much studying was accomplished.  
  
---  
  
The next day held two exams for Katie – Transfiguration and Potions. She felt she did excellent in Transfiguration - she always liked that class. Potions went a great deal better then she thought, although it was difficult to concentrate with Snape constantly breathing down her neck.  
  
She left the room and started off toward the tower when she heard a deep male voice call her name from somewhere down the corridor behind her.  
  
She turned and her eyes lit up. "Oliver! How did you first 3 exams go?" she asked as she rushed to him.  
  
"Good as far as I can tell. Had some problems with History of Magic, but Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures were a breeze," he said smiling.  
  
"I'm happy to hear that," she said smiling back, "So what should we do now?"  
  
"Let's go to the Pitch. I just want to relax for a bit," he said.  
  
"Great, let's go," she said. They started off, and as they walked, their hands gradually slipped into one another's.  
  
The two walked out to the centre of the pitch and lie down on the warm, lush grass. The sun was bright and warm and the skies were crystal clear. A perfect day to do nothing.  
  
After a while of silence, the thought of Oliver on a national Quidditch team re-entered her head.  
  
"Oliver, what will happen to us when you go play for Puddlemere?" she asked timidly.  
  
"I-I-I don't know. I didn't even think about that," Oliver said pensively, "But I definitely want to stay with you Katie. I couldn't imagine my life without you. You wouldn't want to break up, would you?" His voice was so quiet toward the end Katie almost didn't hear him.  
  
"No! Not at all! It's just that, that it'll be so hard. We'll hardly see each other, and there are other girls out there..."  
  
"Don't even think that Katie! I've wanted you for over 6 years, close to 7! Doesn't that say something about how I feel for you?" he cried to her.  
  
"Yes! Of course it does! I just don't know," Katie said close to tears.  
  
"Well I do. And we're going to stay together for as long as possible. I'll do anything to make us work," Oliver said sitting up and then hovering over her face. "Anything, ok?" She nodded and he kissed her.  
  
---  
  
The next few examination days passed quickly. Katie ended up getting perfect on all exams except for Potions – she only got 97% in that. Oliver did excellent, scoring in the high 80's for all exams. Katie finally had time to really relax, but Oliver had graduation to prepare for graduation.  
  
"Are you excited?" Katie asked him a few nights later, as they stood outside the Great Hall in their dress robes – Oliver's navy and Katie's violet.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I just can't believe it's all over," he said in a shocked voice, "It seems like just yesterday I was entering this hall to be sorted," he said looking around the entrance then back at Katie, who looked magnificent. Her long hair was nearly to her elbows, and the golden locks contrasted beautifully with the violet of her robes.  
  
"Well you're about to be a Quidditch star. You'll forget this place in no time," Katie told him, gave him a quick kiss and they entered the Great Hall.  
  
"Oh my," Katie said as they entered, holding hands, "This is spectacular."  
  
The hall was filled with family and friends of the graduating class. The front had chairs for the graduates, each decorated in the house colour of the particular student. The chairs for the rest were covered in plush purple velvet, similar in colour to Katie's robes.  
  
"Looks like you have to go up front now," Katie said to Oliver, who was running his hands through his hair nervously. "Don't worry, it'll be fine."  
  
Oliver nodded and kissed her cheek. "I'll meet up with you after."  
  
"Sounds great. I'll be over there with your family," she said, pointing to the large Wood family behind him.  
  
He turned and gave a small wave to his family. "Alright," he said, kissed her again and walked up front.  
  
After the ceremony was over, Oliver walked over to Katie and his family.  
  
"How does it feel now?" Katie asked, linking her arm through his.  
  
"Better then I thought," Oliver said and smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Oh my little baby Oliver!" his mother cried, "My last child out of school!"  
  
"Mum, hush," Oliver said blushing with embarrassment.  
  
"Oh don't listen to her, she's crazy," Oliver's dad spoke up, and Katie laughed. "It's good to see you again Katie, how have you been?" he said when he heard her voice.  
  
She stayed to talk with his family for a bit longer, and then back to Oliver.  
  
"I'm going to go back and finish packing my stuff for the ride home tomorrow. You stay here for a while with your family," Katie said and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"All right, but stay in the tower, I need to talk to you about something later," he said, his eyes staring deeply into hers.  
  
"Ok," she said, slightly apprehensive about what he was going to say to her, "I'll see you then." Katie left confused.  
  
---  
  
Later that night, as the sun was setting in a spectacular red and orange mass behind the trees and lake, Oliver and Katie sat up against a large oak tree on the shore. Katie sat between Oliver's legs; Oliver sat up against the tree, his arms around Katie's shoulders. Both had rid themselves of their robes, and sat in their uniforms. Oliver had his shirt rolled up past his elbows, which sat upon his bent-up knees. Katie sat barefoot, her ankles crossed.  
  
They both sat in silence as they watched the colours go from red and orange to deep pinks and purples.  
  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Katie asked as she watched the sun.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I'm in love with you," he said into her ear adoringly.  
  
"What?" Katie asked in disbelief as she turned to face Oliver, "What did you say?"  
  
"I love you Katie Bell. I've been in love with you since I first saw you," he said, his eyes and smile brilliant. He stared into her shining green eyes, hoping for a response.  
  
"I love you Oliver Wood," she said, "Although I can't say for as long, but I'm in love with you too." Her eyes gazed into his and she kissed him lovingly.  
  
They broke apart and Oliver fell back onto the grass. "Pinch me Katie," he said blissfully.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"I just want to be sure that just happened," he said and she pinched him, "Ow, you didn't have to do it that hard."  
  
"Well I just had to be sure," she said and jumped on top of him, "I love you Oliver."  
  
"I love you too Katie. More then you'll ever know," he told her and kissed her intensely. 


	19. Summertime

Oh my, I am so terribly sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! You should all beat me up so I update quicker! Lol j/k!!! I've been so busy, my head has just been spinning. This is this only time I'll have before my exams so I thought I'd better get a chapter in!  
  
And thanks to all you wonderful, wonderful reviewers. I think that's the record number of reviews for one chapter! Keep up the good work! AtomicElf (thanx for the review! Keep on reading!), cRyStaL vioLinIsT (enjoy! I loved your new chapter!), softballgeek291 (here's the newest!), xxGREEN BAYxx (hope you like this!), Fears-N-Jeers (there will be turbulence, just not quite yet! Don't worry, it'll come), endlessromance (there's another story in the works actually...), Kathy (I hope this is just as romantic!), Cricket-Chan (I hope you love this chapter!), TheOneAndOnlyElbereth (Oh my goodness, I was so psyched to see a review from you – 3 actually, you set the standard for KB/OW stories, and I cannot even match it!), and pheonixgurl (I hope you like this!)  
  
So here it is, I hope it's not too cheesy. It's a bit R in this one, but I tried to be tasteful about it. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Nineteen: Summertime  
  
Katie sprinted down the beach, the water gently lapping at her feet, her long blonde hair flying out behind her. Her sandals jumped wildly in her hands. She took a quick glance back – Oliver was catching up.  
  
Oliver saw Katie put on a burst of speed. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and sped up as well.  
  
He finally caught up to her a few moments later, picking her up into his arms and spinning her around.  
  
"You're a fast little thing," Oliver said breathlessly to the girl in the pink halter-top and white Capri pants he was holding.  
  
"I sure am," Katie said as they collapsed onto the sand.  
  
They both lay silently; Katie lying by Oliver's side, letting the sun beat down on them as they caught their breath.  
  
"Let's go for a swim, the water looks so beautiful and I'm really hot, sweaty, and sandy," Katie said when she had recovered.  
  
"Yeah, let's go before I dump you. You do look quite disgusting," Oliver said jokingly as he took off his tan shorts and white T-shirt to reveal a pair of bright red swimming trunks.  
  
Katie let out a little laugh. "Yeah, but you shouldn't be talking!" Katie took off her clothing to expose a brilliant white bikini, pink flowers splattered over it.  
  
Oliver's jaw dropped. "Well, you're not so gross anymore," he said and wrapped an arm around her.  
  
"Well you still are, so let's get out there!" Katie said, pushing his muscled body away from her and sprinting to the water. "Come on Oliver! It's gorgeous out here!" Katie yelled back and dove underwater.  
  
Oliver smiled at her and ran out to join her.  
  
---  
  
A few hours later, the two made their way back to the small, white, single floored cottage that Oliver's family owned. It was mid-August in the south of France, and it was marvelous. Sunny and warm every single day.  
  
Katie loved the cottage. It was so quaint, cozy and romantic. It was right on the beach and had many windows. The interior was decorated in nautical colours – blues, sea foam greens – with all white furniture.  
  
"Oliver, I absolutely love this place! I can't believe your parents let us have it for two weeks," Katie said as she stepped in.  
  
"What I can't believe is that your parents let you come with me, alone, for two weeks. But I'm glad you like it," Oliver said to her, kissing her on the cheek. "Do you like your room?"  
  
"It's amazing. The view is spectacular," she said, still admiring the kitchen they were standing in.  
  
"That's good to hear. Now let's go for a walk, it's almost sunset, and nothing beats a sunset in southern France," Oliver said and extended his hand to her.  
  
"Sounds great," she said and grabbed his hand.  
  
---  
  
"I can't believe how fast that storm came up!" Oliver exclaimed as he and Katie entered the cottage, "I wasn't expecting that at all!"  
  
Katie was dripping from head to toe. "I know, I can't believe it either," she said as she wrung her hair of all the water into the kitchen sink, "Anyway, I think I'll go change into some dry clothes. I'll be right back."  
  
Katie reentered the room in a dry pair of dark jeans shorts and a light green long sleeved shirt. The room she stepped into was quite different from the one she had left. Candles were magicked into floating in mid-air, and Oliver was standing in the middle of the living room, hands stuffed into his pocket, staring at her. The storm raged on outside, rain lashing against the windows, lightning flashing every few minutes, thunder almost a constant rumble. Katie smiled at the romantic sight.  
  
"What's all this for?" she asked quietly.  
  
"For you. For us," he said and held out his hands. She walked to him and placed her hands in his outstretched ones.  
  
"What does that mean?" she asked softly.  
  
"You'll see in a few moment time," he replied, his dark brown, almost black, eyes burning into hers, "Do you like this?"  
  
"It's really romantic. The storm adds the perfect touch," she said, her eyes glowing in the candlelight.  
  
"Good. Now, Katie, I've liked you for a very long time. You know that. There's something about you that I can't get enough of; you just give me the most incredible feeling whenever you are around me. Now finally, after so many years, I finally have you with me. I fell in love with you the second I saw you, and now you love me back. It's a dream come true. I can't live without you, it hurts me so much leaving you to go play Quidditch, especially now that I'm no longer on the reserve team. But just the thought of you gives me the strength to get through any game," he said, and then paused. He watched her expressions. Her eyes sparkled with tears and she was smiling widely.  
  
"Oliver, that's so sweet," she said, "I love you so much. I've never felt this strong about anyone, ever."  
  
"I feel the exact same way. I've 'dated' many women, and none have given me the feeling you do. They don't even compare. You know you're special when you make me want to leave a Quidditch team," Oliver said and Katie looked slightly offended.  
  
"I would never make you quit Quidditch, ever," she said quietly.  
  
"I know, I know. I was just making a point. But anyway, we've been together for a year and four months, and it's been the greatest time of my life," Oliver went on.  
  
"I know, I've never been happier," Katie said and squeezed his hands.  
  
Oliver smiled. "It feels so great to know that you feel the same way," Oliver stopped, took a deep breath, then continued, "I look at you and I know... I know that I'll feel that same way forever."  
  
Katie's jaw dropped and she tried to say something, but Oliver stopped her.  
  
"Let me finish, please. I look at you and I know that I'll love you, and be in love with you, for the rest of my life. I know that when I'm 70, I'll turn to you and think that you're the love of my life, and that you are the most incredible woman on the earth. I want to have children with you, as many as you want. I want them to be just like you, you're that wonderful. I want a life with you Katie Bell," he said letting go of her hands and dropping down to one knee. He pulled a stunning ring out of his pocket, causing Katie to inhale sharply. "Katie, will you marry me? May I have the honour of have you as my wife?" Oliver asked, his hand trembling as he took her left hand in his right.  
  
The room went blurry and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She was so shocked; this was unexpected. Marriage was a big step. She loved Oliver with all of her heart, but did she love him that much? She closed her eyes to gather her thoughts.  
  
"Oh no," Oliver thought to himself, "She doesn't want this." He watched her eyes close. She was obviously in very deep thought. He was about to rise and apologize when her eyes opened.  
  
"Katie?" he asked. She looked different. Her eyes shone oddly bright and they seemed to have changed from green to a dark turquoise colour.  
  
She smiled, and then spoke the answer that she knew would evoke much emotion from Oliver. "Yes. Yes, I will marry you Oliver."  
  
Tears formed in Oliver's eyes and several fell down his cheeks. His hand trembled harder as he slipped the beautiful platinum band onto her finger. He stood and kissed her deeply.  
  
"I love you so much Katie," he said, wiping a tear off her cheek, "I'll love you and care for you for the rest of our lives."  
  
Katie let her tears go. She couldn't say anything to him; no words came close to expressing how she felt at that moment. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked a few moments later, gently pushing her back.  
  
She nodded and wiped her face with her hands. "I'm sorry about your shirt," she said with a laugh, pointing to a tear stained area near his shoulder.  
  
Oliver let out a chuckle, "Don't even worry about it." He pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
His lips pushed softly against hers, the tip of his tongue gently against hers. One of his hands slid to the small of her back, the other moving up to the area between her shoulder blades. Her arms slid around his neck and they were locked together tightly.  
  
Katie let out a soft moan. "I love you Oliver," she breathed out. Her hand roamed through his hair, down to his neck and over his shoulders.  
  
"I love hearing that," he said between kisses, "And I love you too." His lips moved from hers and down her neck. He stopped and looked down at her. He wasn't really smiling, but his burning black eyes gazed at her, full of love.  
  
"Hmm, why did you stop?" Katie asked, clearly in a daze.  
  
"I just wanted to look at you. I'm just trying to believe what just happened," he replied, still starting at her intensely.  
  
"Well, believe it. We're now engaged," Katie said smiling.  
  
Oliver smiled back, and then was pulled into another kiss. Lightning lit the room, and thunder crashed soon after. Oliver's hands glided under Katie's shirt and up her back, lightly running his hands over her soft, warm flesh, never once breaking the kiss.  
  
Katie let out another moan, but didn't cause the kiss to break. Instead, she moved her hands up the front of the shirt, her hands roaming over the stomach and chest. She stood back, breaking the kiss, and then staring directly into his eyes, took off his shirt. He stood there, topless with his skin glowing in the soft light of the candles, looking into her eyes. They were filled with a passion he'd never seen before in his life.  
  
"Katie, do you want to do this? I know that you're a virgin, and you were pretty adamant about keeping it that way for a while," he said searching her clouded eyes for an answer.  
  
"Yes, Oliver, I want to. I just wanted it to be a moment when I felt completely comfortable, and this is that moment," she kissed his collarbone seductively and looked back up at him.  
  
Oliver smiled excitedly and picked her up in his arms, carrying her to his bedroom.  
  
She laughed in a rasping voice and kissed his neck and earlobe as he carried her.  
  
Oliver was relieved when they reached his room. Katie was torturing him relentlessly. He laid her down on the bed, removed his wand from his pocket and magicked some more candles to light the room romantically. He threw his wand down, and went back to Katie, climbing on top of her.  
  
She giggled as his hands slithered up her shirt and removed it, throwing it on the floor somewhere. He took in the feeling of their skin in such close contact, and commenced kissing her neck and shoulders.  
  
Katie's fingers found the button of his pants and quickly unbuttoned them, sliding them down his hips and Oliver kicking them off. Oliver's hands roamed her stomach until he reached the waist of her shorts, undoing them slowly and gently pulling them off, then kissing her legs, from her ankles, to her knees, to her thighs. She let out a noise of impatience – she was just as excited as he was. But he was going to take it slow, he wanted this a night to be remembered. He removed the few articles of clothing left on her slowly, gently kissing every part he exposed. Her soft moans and sighs made his patience even thinner then it was.  
  
"You still want this?" he asked huskily, making sure that she was positive about this.  
  
"Yes," she told him and he removed his last piece of clothing.  
  
---  
  
As the last of the storm died away in the distance, Oliver watched the woman he loved, the woman he had just made love to, sleep peacefully next to him. He lay on his back, one arm behind his head, supporting it as he watched her breathing, her head upon his shoulder, and her arm across his bare chest. For the first time in his life, he felt complete, that everything was right. He smiled in happiness – this marvelous woman had agreed to be his wife.  
  
"I love you Katie," he said quietly and affectionately kissed her forehead. The last candle died away, and the room was plunged into darkness.  
  
"I love you too Oliver," she said, just as quietly. He laughed deeply and rolled onto his side, wrapping his other arm around her, and then falling asleep.  
  
---  
  
Oliver woke up the next morning after a night of dreams about Katie. He smiled and put his arm out to wrap around her, but she wasn't there. His eyes shot open, and she was nowhere to be seen. Was this all some crazy dream? A very naked Oliver rolled out of bed and searched for his boxers, putting them on lazily. If he woke up naked, she had to be here somewhere. He walked out to the kitchen.  
  
As he rubbed his face with his hands, he heard a beautiful feminine voice say, "Morning gorgeous." His hands dropped to his sides and he saw Katie standing in front of the stove wearing a pair of black panties and a black tank top with her hair in a long braid.  
  
"Good morning," he said cheerfully, looking her up and down, "You are looking great this morning." He walked over to her, stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.  
  
"Oliver," she said pushing him away, "I'm trying to make breakfast." She threw the blonde braid over her shoulder so it flowed down her back.  
  
"I promise I'll be quick," he said returning to her and kissing her shoulder.  
  
"Breakfast first," she said and pushed him back again. "Now sit down, it's ready."  
  
They sat down at the small table by a large window overlooking the sea. The sun streamed in, lighting the room.  
  
"How are you this morning?" Oliver asked, looking up at the beautiful woman that was his fiancée. He took a bite of toast.  
  
"I'm wonderful, thank you. How are you?" Katie said, staring across the table at Oliver. She leisurely moved her foot up and down Oliver's leg, "Did you have a good night?"  
  
"The best I've EVER had," Oliver replied sincerely, "I feel magnificent this morning." He leaned over the table and kissed her.  
  
She blushed. "I'm glad to hear it," she said, her attentions turning toward the ring on her left hand, "This is astounding. I absolutely adore it."  
  
"You'd better. I spent a fortune on it," Oliver said, sipping his orange juice.  
  
"What? Oliver!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Love, I want you to have it. It looks beautiful on you," he told her, taking her hand in his.  
  
Katie looked at the ring closer. The ring was a thin platinum band with a princess cut diamond, and beside the diamond, a small row of alternating blue and pink stones. "What are these ones for?" Katie asked, pointing to the small stones.  
  
"The blue one is your birthstone and the pink one is mine. March and October. I thought it would be clever," he said, his large fingers pointing at the gems.  
  
"That's really sweet Oliver. I love it," Katie said.  
  
"Excellent," he said as he finished eating, "As was that breakfast. Where did you learn to cook like that?"  
  
"Natural talent. And I am a witch," she said.  
  
"Very true," he said and with a swish of his wand, the dishes were gone and the kitchen was clean. "What shall we do today my dear?"  
  
"Well," Katie said as she stood up and walked to Oliver. She leaned down and whispered, "I'm going to have a shower. And you are quite welcome to join me on the condition that you promise not to be quick." She straightened up and started off the bathroom.  
  
"I promise!" Oliver said, and stood up so quickly the chair fell over. She turned around laughing, and Oliver walked to her, picking her up so that her legs were around his waist. "Let's go," he said as Katie let out a seductive little giggle. 


	20. The Big Day

Please do not kill me for not updating in like a month. I apologize a million times over. I have good reasons! I just finished school, and I need to relax, I'm just plain lazy, and I've had some bad writers block with this chapter, so forgive me - it's terrible. I had to separate the last chapter of the original story because it was so long, and I added this part in off the top of my head. It's rather cheesy, I didn't know what to do for their wedding, so I did it quickly, so I hope you enjoy it somewhat, and I promise that the last chapter will be much better. And I'm sorry it's so short.  
  
Thank you to:  
-endlessromance   
-crystal violinist (you're story is coming along beautifully!)   
-Creepy Susie   
-xxGREEN BAYxx (if you ever need help again, I'm happy to do it!)   
-Kathy (number 100!!! You ROCK!!!)   
-Arianna11   
-Jayne1 (you really should update more, I love your story)   
-Lady Lampshade (aka Cricket-Chan)   
-pheonixgurl (glad I could help)   
-WhiterShadeOfPale (aka TheOneAndOnlyElbereth)   
-softballgeek291   
-pOtTeRcHicA02   
-Fears-N-Jeers (it's ok to like it that much. No conflict just yet!)  
  
I believe Katie is around 22 and Oliver around 23. I'm not really sure; if anyone figured it out, tell me if I'm wrong. This is the second last chapter of this story. I'm quite emotional about ending it, but I think you will like the new story I have brewing in my head. In the meanwhile, try to enjoy chapter 20 of Winning Miss Bell.  
  
Chapter Twenty: The Big Day  
  
3 Years Later  
  
"I can't do this!" Katie exclaimed, "I'm too young, this will never work!"  
  
"Katie! You love Oliver, and he absolutely loves you back. Everything will be fine," Angelina told her.  
  
It was a cool summers night in Glasgow. It was also the night before Katie and Oliver's wedding. Katie, Angelina and Alicia were sitting in Katie and Oliver's apartment, spending Katie's last few hours as an unmarried woman together.  
  
Everything was ready for the next day. Katie had her dress, the flowers were picked out, the location set and everything was booked. But Katie was having second thoughts about the impending day.  
  
"Katie you're fine. It's exactly what Ange said. You two love one another. Yes, it is a big step, but you two were meant for this," Alicia said soothingly.  
  
Katie took a deep breath and relaxed a little. Alicia always knew the right thing to say. She took another deep breath and looked around her apartment. Her and Oliver had built up so much over the past 2 years they had been living together. Katie was in training to be a Healer, and Oliver was now officially the Keeper (no longer reserve!) for Puddlemere United. She smiled to herself. This would work. They'd make it work.  
  
"Feeling better now?" Angelina asked her.  
  
Katie nodded. "Much. Thank you so much for being here for me. I really appreciate it."  
  
"Anytime. Now let's go out and have a night on the town. We promise to have you back here at a decent time," Angelina said.  
  
"Promise," Alicia reinforced.  
  
Katie pondered for a few moments, but gave into her friends demand. "Let's go."  
  
---  
  
Katie stumbled in the door around 2 a.m. She was fairly drunk. She was going to kill Angelina and Alicia tomorrow. They MADE her do those shots. "Damn them," she said to herself.  
  
She made her way to the kitchen and filled a large glass with water, drinking it down quickly. She wanted to get to bed as soon as she could; she needed all the sleep she could get. She'd perform a hangover cure the next morning.  
  
She walked into the lonely bedroom and removed her clothes drunkenly, finally getting her pajamas on and crawling into bed. She closed her eyes but found herself unable to sleep.  
  
She at last got out of bed, wrapped her housecoat around her and walked out onto the balcony. She gazed across the skyline, feeling the breeze across her face. By this time tomorrow night she be a married woman, married to the famous Oliver Wood. She smiled happily. She would be married to a man she was completely in love with. She leaned against the railing and her smile grew.  
  
---  
  
Oliver sat up in his bed – wide eyed – trying to find the right words to say to Katie tomorrow. Nothing seemed good enough, and no words seemed to convey how he felt for her. He pulled at his hair in frustration.  
  
He sat back and stared at the paper in front of him. Then he stared around his room. He was at his parents' house, so Katie could have their large apartment to get ready. He rose out of bed, put on a pair of dark green jogging pants that had a Puddlemere emblem on it and walked out of his room.  
  
He walked around the house, trying to gather his thoughts. He thought himself lucky to be back at the large manor; he'd have plenty of time to walk around, and wouldn't have to worry about waking everyone up.  
  
He walked into the living room and turned on a lamb, causing a soft light to be cast in the small area around it. He paced around the room, stopping at a wall totally covered in pictures (muggle ones only!). His mother had recently put them all up, now that all of her children were out of the house. Oliver smiled as he looked over family portraits, pictures of his brothers and sister with their spouses, pictures of his nieces and nephews. He stopped on a picture of himself and Katie.  
  
It was they on Oliver's graduation day. They stood side-by-side, Oliver's arm around Katie's shoulders. He was looking at the camera, beaming. Katie was looking up at Oliver in total adoration. Oliver stared at it, totally lost in his thoughts.  
  
"You're very lucky, you know that right?" his mother said softly from behind him.  
  
"What?" Oliver asked, turning around. He looked up at the picture. "Oh right."  
  
"Katie's a wonderful woman. I'll be proud to have her in our family. Now why are you up?" she said.  
  
"I'm trying to finish the vows for tomorrow, but nothing seems good enough. I don't know how I can ever put into words how much I love her, and how much she means to me," Oliver replied.  
  
His mother sighed. "It's hard, I know. But you need your sleep Oliver. Staying up later will only make things worse."  
  
Oliver smiled at his mother. "I know. I'm too excited though. Why are you up?"  
  
"My youngest child his getting married tomorrow afternoon. How do you think I feel? I finally have to let go. It's scary for me," she said as her eyes started to fill with tears.  
  
"Scary for you? I'm scared. I'm scared I won't be able to do everything I can for her. I'm scared I'll lose her," Oliver said, slightly frantic.  
  
"I know Quidditch makes it difficult, but look how far you've made it. She didn't leave you before, she won't leave you now," his mother said as she squeezed his wrist affectionately, "Now go to bed. You'll think of something in the morning."  
  
Oliver smiled and gave his mother a peck on the cheek. "Thanks. Goodnight mum."  
  
---  
  
Oliver woke up the next morning nervous. It was one of the biggest days of his life and he wasn't even prepared for it. He sighed loudly and threw the sheets off.  
  
---  
  
"Katherine Natalia Bell, get your arse out of bed this instant!" her mother yelled as she pulled the sheets off her daughter and started poking her shoulder.  
  
Katie felt less then perfect at the moment. Her head was pounding and she felt nauseous. "Quit it mum, I heard you the first 5 times!"  
  
"Then get up!" she said to Katie.  
  
"Then stop yelling at me!" Katie yelled.  
  
"Fine!" her mother exclaimed and walked out of the room.  
  
Katie grumbled and sat up, her nervousness increasing with every second. She rubbed her hands over her face and then extended her hand for her wand. She mumbled a spell, and she instantly felt better. She smiled, jumped up out of bed and headed for the shower.  
  
A few hours later, Katie was standing in front of a full-length mirror in her bedroom. She stood in a white strapless gown, the bodice and skirt beaded with crystal in a beautiful pattern. Her hair hung around her shoulders, extending to her shoulder blades, in beautiful blonde curls. She bit her lower lip nervously as she picked up a small bundle of pale pink roses.  
  
"You look gorgeous Katie," her mother said as she placed the veil on Katie's head.  
  
"You really do look incredible," her father said to her as he came in the room.  
  
All Katie could do was smile. If she spoke, she thought she might throw up.  
  
"The car is waiting for us. It's time to go to the church Katie," he said and held out his arm so she could link hers with his. She nodded and linked arms with her father.  
  
---  
  
Oliver stood nervously but happily in front of everyone. He was so excited to see Katie, he felt like he hadn't seen her in forever. He looked down at his shoes, and then soft music began to play. His head shot up and he watched the groomsmen and bridesmaids walk down the aisle and stand in their proper places.  
  
Then Katie came out. She was in between both of her parents, who were smiling proudly. But Katie. She looked magnificent. No, that didn't even begin to cover it. Oliver's eyes filled with tears and he bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from crying.  
  
Katie was smiling as she walked closer and closer to Oliver. She finally reached the front and she turned to her father.  
  
"Good luck sweetie," he said. He put the veil behind her head and kissed her cheek softly.  
  
"Thank you dad," she said, squeezing her father's hand softly.  
  
Oliver extended his hand and she placed her hand into his. She gave her bouquet to her maid of honour, a friend of hers from the university she was currently attending. Mackenzie or something like that. She joined her other hand with his. They both smiled at one another as the minister started to speak.  
  
Oliver was starting to sweat. Not only was his kilt beyond hot, but also his vows were coming up. He had only finished them this morning, and he hoped that they would be good enough for her.  
  
Katie looked up at Oliver. She eagerly waited to hear what he had written for her. She smiled as he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Katie. I love you with all of my heart and soul. You are everything to me. I've never wanted anyone but you. From the very first moment I saw you, I knew that you were going to be the one standing here in front of me. I knew you would be the one that I would take care of and love and cherish for the rest of my life. And I promise you that I will take care of you and that I will love you and that I will cherish you with everything in me. I promise that I will be faithful and loyal and honest every single moment of every single day. I promise you that you will always come before Quidditch, no matter what. I love you Katie. You're my everything," he said sincerely, staring directly into those amazing green eyes of hers the entire time.  
  
Katie smiled ecstatically, a few tears running down her cheeks. She looked him directly in the eye and started to speak. "Oliver, I take you to be my friend, my lover, and my husband. You are my true love, my soul mate, and I'll be yours until the end of time. I'll be there for you during the good and the bad. I'll laugh with you and I will cry with you. I will be there for you for always. I'll love you more with each day, and I eagerly wait for what the future has for us. I love you, and I always will."  
  
Oliver watched her speak, feeling his love growing for her with every word she spoke. He smiled, teary-eyed, and gave her hands a soft squeeze.  
  
"Oliver. Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the minister asked.  
  
"I do," Oliver stated immediately.  
  
"Katie. Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"I do," she said softly, and Oliver felt his heart nearly stop.  
  
The minister smiled at the two, and stated, "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Oliver didn't need to be told twice. He pulled Katie into his arms, and kissed her deeply, lovingly, and romantically. She responded, wrapping her arms around his neck, and they stood kissing for a few minutes. They broke apart, and with much cheering, walked down the aisle and out of the church.  
  
---  
  
"I cannot believe that you actually wanted to marry me," Oliver whispered in Katie's ear as they danced.  
  
"Really? I couldn't believe that you wanted to marry me," Katie said back, holding him closer.  
  
He laughed softly and they kissed. "I love you Katie. "  
  
"I love you too Oliver."  
  
They kissed again. "You look beautiful in that dress," he said, "But I can't wait to get it off you." He smiled mischievously.  
  
Katie let out a laugh and the two continued dancing.  
  
---  
  
"Congratulations again," Angelina said as Katie and Oliver got into the car that would take them back to their hotel.  
  
"Thanks a ton you two," Katie said referring to Angelina and Alicia, "I couldn't have done it without you."  
  
"Anytime. Now get out of here, you two enjoy being married," Alicia said and shut the door.  
  
Katie turned to Oliver, and as soon as she did, he practically mauled her. She laughed, and the driver took off.  
  
---  
  
They burst into their hotel room and slammed the door. Oliver couldn't stop kissing Katie. He wanted her. At this moment, he needed her. He quickly found the zipper on the back of her dress and rapidly took it off. He ran his hands over her bare upper half, and she tenderly bit into his neck. Her hands roamed over him, taking off what she could without having to separate from him.  
  
Oliver finally had had enough, and he picked her up and laid her down on the bed. He ripped the rest of his clothing off and then turned back to Katie, removing the little clothing that still remained on her.  
  
---  
  
It was daybreak by the time Katie and Oliver had a chance to fall asleep. They lay beside each other, facing one another, their legs intertwined, staring into the other's eyes.  
  
"I can't believe we're finally married," Oliver spoke quietly, "This has to be the best moment of my life."  
  
"Even better then winning the Quidditch finally in seventh year?" Katie asked.  
  
"A million times better," he said, "Now let's go to sleep, that was one hell of a night."  
  
Katie smiled. "It sure was. Good... morning Oliver."  
  
Oliver laughed and kissed her deeply. "Good morning Katie."  
  
A/N: Ok, I know it wasn't the greatest. If you want to give me some suggestions for it, review, and I'll gladly redo this chapter. Thanks in advance!


	21. Happily Ever After?

Sorry for not updating in awhile. I know, I know. Please don't be mad. I worked really hard on this chapter, just for all of my readers. I hope all of you review, as this is the final chapter of this story. It is complete.  
  
Thank you to:   
-Jayne1   
-Kathy   
-endlessromance   
-Lady Lampshade   
-maltese-princess   
-crystalviolinist   
-pheonixgurl   
-Snowgrl   
-IHopeForAnarchy (Twice!)   
-PiNaYPeAcHiE   
-xxGREEN BAYxx   
-luvin-it (Thrice!)  
  
A/N: This is 3 years after their wedding day, so they're both in their mid to late twenties.  
  
Chapter 21: Happily Ever After?  
  
"Oliver, I DO NOT want to have this conversation right now. I've had a very long day at work, and I just want to relax!" Katie said sternly.  
  
"Don't you think I work hard all day too?" Oliver retorted.  
  
"Oh right, I forgot about the hard life of a pro Quidditch player. Flying on a broom all day is TERRIBLY difficult, now isn't it?" Katie said sarcastically, "I spent 7 years at Hogwarts studying my ass off. You flew around on a goddamn broomstick. I spent the next 5 years at a university studying my ass off to be a Healer. You flew around on a goddamn broomstick. So I thoroughly apologize, you're job is definitely more stressful then mine."  
  
"You have no idea how hard it is!" Oliver replied, oblivious to Katie's sarcasm, "I have to do a lot of physically training, and that really wears you out."  
  
"I was being sarcastic Oliver!" Katie yelled.  
  
Oliver looked offended. "I'm just saying that our jobs are equal."  
  
"How so? I rush around saving people all day, and you get paid 10 times more then I do!" Katie snapped back.  
  
"Sorry. But back to what I want to talk about. When are we going to have children? I really want child Katie," Oliver said, being his usual pig-headed self, "I think we should start. Maybe you should take sometime off your job to start."  
  
Katie stared at Oliver in half disbelief and half 'I-hope-you-erupt- into-flames'.  
  
"You want me to sacrifice the job I love, the job I've worked so hard for, just to sit around and raise your children?!"  
  
"Yes. That's EXACTLY what I'm saying. Finally, you get it. Listen, I know you love your job, but I want to have a child. My salary would easily support us, you would never have to worry," Oliver said in what was supposed to be a comforting voice.  
  
"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE MONEY!" Katie exploded, her anger getting the better of her, "Money doesn't mean a thing to me! I want a family, I really do, but I just started full time! I love my job nearly as much as I love you. But I want to work. No children yet!"  
  
"I want children now Katie! By this time, my mother had already had 2 children, and pregnant with another," Oliver retorted.  
  
"Well maybe you should go find someone more like your mother then, because I'm not ready," Katie said and turned to walk away.  
  
"Fine. I will," Oliver hissed to her back, causing her to stop and turn.  
  
For a second, her eyes filled with pain. But that quickly disappeared.  
  
"Fine. Good luck. Not that you need it. You have any girl at your disposal. You're the famous Oliver Wood after all! You could probably walk out that door and have a girl ready and waiting! So good-bye Oliver, have a good life!" Katie yelled, stomped to their bedroom, and slammed the door as hard as she could, locking it behind her.  
  
Oliver stood in disbelief at the entrance of their apartment, the spot of the fight. His wife just said good-bye to him, telling him to go find someone else. He hated the nauseous feeling he was getting in his stomach. He also hated the sharp pangs of guilt for saying that he would go off. He blinked back tears and walked into their den.  
  
Katie fell onto the bed crying. She didn't even bother to change out of her uniform. She waited for Oliver to come up, but he never did. It appeared that he had actually gone off. Maybe she didn't know Oliver as well as she thought she did. Maybe they shouldn't even by together. Katie cried harder. She raised her face from the pillow it was buried in, in search of a tissue to wipe her eyes, but only found herself staring at a picture of her and Oliver on their wedding day. She grabbed it, and threw it against the door. It shattered.  
  
Oliver heard the picture frame shatter. He fell into an overstuffed black leather chair with a bottle of firewhiskey in his hand. A tear fell down his cheek as he took the first swig of many. He loved Katie with all of his heart, but at the moment, all he wanted to do was forget about her.  
  
---  
  
Katie woke up the next morning, puffy eyed and miserable. She was still in uniform. She had no clue when she fell asleep, nor did she care. She checked the clock. It was 6 a.m. She had another 2 hours before work, but she got up, used some magic to clean herself up, and left for an early shift.  
  
She walked out of the room, and into the den, where the fireplace was, as well as a sleeping Oliver. She sneered at him, grabbed floo powder, threw it into the hearth and yelled, "St. MUNGO'S!"  
  
Oliver roused from his drink-induced sleep unhappily. His head was pounding from the entire bottle of firewhiskey he had drunk the night before, which was still in his lap. He noticed the green flames dying down. Katie had just left. His lip trembled. She ALWAYS said good-bye before she left, even if they were in a little fight. He'd really blown it this time.  
  
---  
  
"Katie!" the receptionist exclaimed, "You're in early! Why is that?"  
  
"I was up early, and was bored. What do you have for me?" Katie asked Elizabeth, the receptionist.  
  
"Umm... There's a few cases of dragon pox upstairs. Pretty severe. You should check it out," she replied, flipping through several papers.  
  
"Thanks," Katie said and walked away.  
  
---  
  
Oliver walked to the bathroom and took some headache cure out of the cabinet. He wanted to scream in frustration and pain, but held it in. Instead, he took a hot shower. After, he dressed in his sweats, grabbed his broom and apparated to Puddlemere's playing field. He needed to be free.  
  
After a long, tiring day of working out and flying, he returned home. Katie wasn't there. She was still at work. He sighed and headed to their bedroom. The picture frame still lay shattered on the floor. He removed the picture from the shards of glass and used magic to put the frame back together. He placed the picture back in, set it on the nightstand, and crawled into bed. He stared at the picture until he finally fell asleep.  
  
Katie arrived home at some point between 1 and 2 in the morning. She went to her bedroom, only to find Oliver asleep on the bed. She stood in the doorway for a moment, contemplating whether or not she should climb in beside him.  
  
"Katie?" Oliver asked softly, elevating his head to see if it was her.  
  
"Yeah," she replied.  
  
"Come to bed. Please," Oliver pleaded.  
  
Katie shook her head and walked away. She was still too mad.  
  
Oliver let out a loud sob, not caring if she heard it. He needed to let go.  
  
Katie's heart nearly broke, but she reminded herself of the stubborn jerk he was being. She walked to the den and fell asleep on the couch.  
  
---  
  
This behaviour continued for the next week. Katie left and returned before and after Oliver every day. He was sick of this. He just wanted his wife back. He wanted to hold her, to tell her he loved her, but he never saw her. That hurt him more then anything else.  
  
Katie was hurting too. But she was so angry with Oliver. Where did he get off thinking he could tell her to quit her job just to bear his children? He knew that she loved this job, but why couldn't he respect that? She'd have children when she was ready.  
  
---  
  
Oliver was in the middle of a rigorous practice when he noticed his coach signaling him to come down.  
  
"What is it? I pulled that play off perfectly!" Oliver complained.  
  
"It's nothing like that Oliver. An owl just came. It's about Katie. Something happened to her, but it didn't say what. But it's something bad though. You need to go see her," he said gravely to Oliver, "Now."  
  
Oliver nodded and apparated on the spot, broom still in hand.  
  
---  
  
"Oh my God, it's Oliver Wood!" he heard a shrill female voice call.  
  
"Oliver, I love you!" another woman yelled.  
  
"Oliver, come here, it's me, Elizabeth!" she called to him.  
  
"Elizabeth, hi. What happened, where's Katie?" Oliver said urgently as the girls kept screaming and grabbing at him.  
  
"Come with me," she said and used magic to push her way through the crowd of fans.  
  
They walked down a narrow hall, and entered a totally white room. Katie was sleeping on a bed, with a Healer by her side, checking her vitals.  
  
"What happened?" Oliver asked sadly, dropping his broom.  
  
"She's had some pretty serious things happen to her, but she'll be fine," a familiar looking Healer told him.  
  
"Aren't you...?" Oliver started.  
  
"Mackenzie. I was Katie's Maid of Honour," she said softly.  
  
"What's wrong, what sort of things?!"  
  
"She's severely dehydrated. She's physically and emotionally exhausted. And it says here that she's suffered from malnutrition as well," Mackenzie said, reading off a sheet on her clipboard.  
  
"But she'll be ok?" Oliver asked, extremely concerned.  
  
"Yes. In a few days, she'll be as good as new. She should be waking up soon too, so I'll leave you two alone, and Liz and I will do crowd control," she said and left, closing the door behind her.  
  
Oliver sat down beside Katie, taking his guards off his wrists and forearms in the process. He took one of Katie's pale, frail hands in his. He sat and looked at her, not knowing what to say. She was pale, her lips white and cracked. There were dark circles around her eyes. Her hand was limp. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He took a hand and gently brought it up to her face, just touching the soft skin. Tears flooded his eyes, and he softly said, "I love you. Katherine Natalia Wood, I love you. I'm so sorry. We'll wait as long as you want. Just don't be mad at me anymore. Please." Oliver blinked and tears fell onto the sheets surrounding Katie's sleeping body, "I need you Katie. You're the only woman for me and I would never run off on you. You're my soul mate, the one I was meant for. I would be nothing without you, or your love and support. I love you."  
  
Oliver stared at her for a few more moments, and then slowly her eyes opened. Her eyes looked dead. Oliver thought his heart would shatter when he looked into them. The normal sparkle was completely gone. The life was gone.  
  
"Oliver?" she asked slowly.  
  
"Yes, love, it's me. I'm here for you. I'm right here," he said holding her hand.  
  
"I want to go home," she said tiredly, "I want us to go home."  
  
"Alright. I'll take you home. Hold on just for a few minutes," Oliver said standing up, "I'll be right back."  
  
Katie nodded with a slight smile. "Ok."  
  
Oliver cautiously walked out of the room and back to Elizabeth at the front desk. He didn't feel like being mauled by a bunch of screaming girls at the moment.  
  
"Hey Liz," he said quietly, as not to attract any attention, "Katie wants to go home."  
  
"Hold on, I'll get Mackenzie," she said and pressed her wand tip to a name on a board, "She'll be here in a moment."  
  
"What's up Liz?" Mackenzie asked cheerfully.  
  
"Oliver here would like to know if he could bring Katie home," she said to the Healer.  
  
Mackenzie turned to Oliver. "She can go home, but make sure you feed her a lot, and make her drink water like a fish. And she'll need plenty of rest. I made sure that she couldn't come into work for the next week so don't worry about that. Just take good care of her, and make sure she comes to the hospital next week for a check-up. I'll write that down, so you won't forget. We'll see you later," she said and walked off.  
  
Oliver went back to Katie's room. She was sitting up now, and her eyes were wide open.  
  
"Can we go now?" she asked weakly.  
  
"Yes. Let's go home love," he said and helped her out of bed. He picked up his broom and guards and took the floo network home.  
  
They landed in the den and Oliver immediately picked her up into his arms. He took her their room where she changed into a pair of comfortable black track pants and a deep red tank top. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun on the top of her head and lay down in the bed.  
  
"Did you want anything, love?" he asked as he stripped off his Quidditch robes replacing them only with a pair of gray track pants.  
  
"Water would be great, thank you," she said, her voice still very weak. She was still lying on the bed, but her eyes were shut.  
  
"Not a problem," he said, and conjured a large jug of water, and a large cup to go with it. He poured some for her, and watched her drink down the large glass in a matter of seconds. She held it back out to him to fill up again, and again, she drank the whole glass quickly.  
  
"Thank you," Katie said to Oliver gratefully as she fell back into her pillow.  
  
He sat on the edge of the bed, near her, and gently kissed her forehead. "Anything for you," he told her, "Go to sleep. You need it. I'll be in the office next door if you need anything."  
  
"Don't go Oliver. Stay here with me. Please," she said, grabbing his hand, "I need you here."  
  
He nodded, too happy to say anything. He stood up and climbed onto his side of the bed. As soon as he was lying down, she slid her way into his arms, pulling up a blanket up around them. She buried her face into his bare chest, and stayed there for a few moments. Oliver watched her do this, and watched her look up at him, into his eyes.  
  
"Oliver, I love you. I'm so sorry about this whole mess," she said, her chin and lips trembling, "I love you with all my heart."  
  
Oliver looked down into Katie's eyes. The green was starting to sparkle again. "I love you too. But this whole thing is my fault; I tried to push you into having a baby when you didn't want to. None of this is your fault, Katie. I love you so much. I want to be with you and I'll wait for as long as you want. I promise," Oliver said, wiping several tears off her cheek.  
  
"Thank you. You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that," she said and kissed his chin, "Thank you."  
  
He captured her lips with his. It felt absolutely amazing to finally kiss her again, after what seemed like forever.  
  
"Oliver, I missed you so much. I never want to be like that again," she said quietly as she cuddled up to him.  
  
"Me either. Now go to sleep, Katie. You're exhausted," he said as he played with a strand of her hair.  
  
She nodded, smiled and closed her eyes. Her breathing slowly got heavier. He looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep with a smile on her face. He smiled, kissed her cheek softly, and got out of bed. There was something he needed to do.  
  
---  
  
Katie's eyes fluttered open at 6:07 that evening. She smiled to herself and sighed happily. Her and Oliver were all better, and that sleep felt amazing. She sat up, swinging her legs out of the bed. She was rubbing her eyes and stretching when she noticed a little envelope addressed to her was sitting up against the lamp on her night table.  
  
She looked at it for a few moments and reached out to grab it. It wasn't very thick, she noticed, and hesitantly pulled it open, and pulled out the little slip of paper inside.  
  
_Katie,  
  
I've set something up for you! Just a little surprise for you so you know how much I care for you. It's all over the house, so I hope you're up for a little walking.  
  
Love, Oliver_  
  
She turned over the piece of paper and read,  
  
_I love you because you always make me smile, no matter how bad of a mood I'm in._  
  
Katie smiled widely and brought the paper closer to her face to read the miniscule writing on the bottom.  
  
"Go to my side of the bed," Katie read out loud to herself. She turned around and found another envelope on Oliver's pillow.  
  
She opened it, and it read,  
  
_I love you because you are the sweetest, most kind person I've ever known._  
  
She flipped it over. It told her to go to the bathroom. There was another one on the mirror and in the bathtub. She then had to go to the office, where there were 4 scattered amongst Oliver and Katie's papers. She then went to the den and found 3 and lastly there was one stuck on the door of their apartment. She ripped it off and opened it.  
  
_I love you because whenever I see you, my heart wants to explode with happiness and love._  
  
It then instructed her to go into the kitchen. She entered the kitchen, and saw Oliver standing in the middle of the room, holding another envelope in his hands. She smiled at him and wrapped him tightly in a hug. Katie looked around the kitchen. It was lit entirely by candles, and Oliver had made them dinner. It was Katie's favourite, pasta and sauce with a Caesar salad on the side.  
  
"Oliver... This is... This is amazing. You didn't have to do this," she said, the unopened envelope still in her hand.  
  
"But I wanted to," he said and kissed her deeply.  
  
She smiled and opened the envelope.  
  
_I love you because you're you._  
  
Tears flooded her eyes, and started to fall down her cheeks. This was too good for her. She stared down at then 13 cards in her hands. 13?!  
  
"Oliver, why did you do an odd number like 13?" she asked him as she wiped tears off her face.  
  
"Well, 13 is the number of years I've been in love with you," he said.  
  
This was too much for Katie. She fell into a chair and broke into tears.  
  
"Katie, what's wrong? You don't like it?" Oliver asked worried.  
  
"I love it Oliver! It's just too good for me," Katie replied.  
  
Oliver got down on his knees in front of Katie, taking her hands into his. "Nothing is too good for you. You deserve every bit of this. Now let's eat. I made your favourite."  
  
Katie smiled. "Thank you so much Oliver."  
  
"Anything for you love," Oliver said as he watched Katie take the first bite of her meal.  
  
---  
  
Katie woke up the next morning, very naked, lying beside a very naked Oliver. She smiled as the events of the previous night flooded her brain. She leaned over and kissed him softly on his forehead. Then, without warning, Oliver's eyes shot open and pulled Katie down into a deep kiss.  
  
"Don't ever do that again Oliver! I thought I was going to have a heart attack!" Katie exclaimed smiling.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," he said, grinning. He was still holding Katie against him.  
  
"Can you let me go? I'll be late for work," she said, kissing him gently.  
  
"You're not going to work for the next week, didn't I tell you? They want you to take a week off and relax. So I decided that I'd take a week off so we could spend time together," Oliver said.  
  
"You didn't have to do that!" Katie said, although she was happy he did.  
  
"Yes, I did. We need this time together," he said softly, rolling Katie onto her back, underneath him, "We need to catch up."  
  
---  
  
(One week later)  
  
"The Healer said I'm fine, and that I can go back to work on Monday," Katie said as she slipped out of the examination room.  
  
"Excellent," Oliver said and hugged her tightly, "I'm happy to hear that. So no more over-working ok?"  
  
"I promise. Now go! You have to warm up for your game tonight. You're already late," Katie said, holding onto a Quidditch clad Oliver.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you were ok. The game is at 7:00. I saved a special seat for you, here's the ticket. I'll see you then," Oliver said and kissed her intensely.  
  
"Again, I promise," she said and Oliver disapparated.  
  
Katie settled into an overstuffed golden chair in the box situated halfway between the golden hoops. She kicked off her shoes and pulled her feet up underneath her, wrapping a dark green blanket around her shoulders. She cheered as the game started.  
  
She watched Oliver, and the many spectacular saves he made. She smiled widely when Oliver turned to her and smiled after each of the saves.  
  
Two hours into the game, it was tied 100 to 100. Katie was tense, as was the rest of the stadium. Oliver flew in front of the hoops, his jaw clenched, hands gripping the broom handle and a determined look in his eyes.  
  
Katie stared intently at the Seeker, who had just plunged into a dive. The stadium erupted with cheers as he pulled out of the dive and high above the crowd, Snitch in hand. Puddlemere had won! They were in the finals! Katie stood and cheered until her voice could do it no more, watching Oliver the entire time.  
  
"Oliver! OLIVER!" Katie yelled to him as he walked out of the change room. His hair was still wet and he was dressed in dark green robes, with the word PUDDLEMERE embroidered in light blue on the back. He turned.  
  
"Katie!" he exclaimed and dropped his bag. He ran to her, sweeping her into his arms, "Did you enjoy the game?"  
  
"I loved it. You were absolutely amazing!" Katie claimed, hugging him back.  
  
He leaned down to give her a kiss when they both heard a crowd of people calling, "Mr. Wood!"  
  
"It's the press," he muttered, slightly annoyed. He turned to the crowd of reporters, a fake smile on his face. He gripped Katie's hand, and she stood half behind his shoulder.  
  
"Mr. Wood, how do you feel about Puddlemere's chances of winning the finals?" a reporter asked.  
  
"I feel our chances are great. We've had a great season. The team has really been working well together. I think we have a shot at the National Quidditch Cup," Oliver replied  
  
"Mr. Wood! You've been playing for over 6 years. How do you deal with the pressure and physical exhaustion?"  
  
"That's simple. My wife," Oliver said, smiling down at Katie, "I just have to look at her and all my stresses are gone. She takes really good care of me."  
  
"Mr. Wood, so the report that you and your wife are separating are untrue?"  
  
"Absolutely untrue. We've never even come close to separating. It was just made up by jealous woman," Oliver said, obviously angry.  
  
"You two have been together for quite awhile. How do you make it work?"  
  
"We talk about everything, and we're completely honest with one another. We have our occasional fight, but what relationship doesn't? I still love her with all my heart no matter what. After 13 years, my heart stills skips a beat when I see her," Oliver said, tightening his grip on Katie's hand affectionately, "She's the most amazing person I've ever met."  
  
"Mrs. Wood, would you say you feel the same about your husband?"  
  
Katie looked up in shock at being called on but replied, "Completely. I absolutely adore him."  
  
"You two have been married for some 6 or so years now. Will there be any children in the near future?"  
  
"We're not..." Oliver started.  
  
"We're not expecting quite yet," Katie interrupted, "but we're currently trying."  
  
Oliver looked down at Katie in shock. Did she just say what he thought she did?!  
  
"How many would you two want to have?"  
  
"We'll more then likely will have enough for our own little Quidditch team," Katie said with a laugh.  
  
"That's enough! We have to leave," Oliver stated sternly and cleared a path for the two.  
  
"Ok Katie, what was that about?" Oliver said to her as soon as they were outside.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Do you mean what you said in there?" Oliver grabbed her by her shoulders, looking at her directly in her eyes.  
  
"Yes. I really do love you," Katie said, not as innocently.  
  
"Katie!"  
  
"Yes! I want to start a family. I've been thinking about it for the last week, and I want to have a baby!" Katie said.  
  
"So why are we just standing here? Shouldn't we be at home trying?" Oliver asked, a warm smile spreading across his face.  
  
---  
  
(4 months later)  
  
"Oliver! Look at me! I'm MASSIVE! Why am I so fat? I've seen women who are at the same stage I am, and they're not this big!" Katie complained one morning while looking into a mirror.  
  
Oliver came up behind her and placed his hands on her growing belly. "You're beautiful Katie. You're just exaggerating. Every woman is different. You just think you're big because you were practically a pixie before. But just think about what's growing inside you Katie. Our child, our baby. Something we made together. I'm so in love with you, I don't care how big you get."  
  
"I love you too," Katie said smiling. She placed her hands on Oliver's, "I can't wait to have out little boy or girl."  
  
"Me either. Now go to your appointment. I want to hear that our baby is perfectly healthy. I have to go play now," Oliver said and pulled her away from the mirror.  
  
"Do you have to? I really wanted you to be there," Katie said. They both left the bedroom and walked into the den.  
  
"I know. I want to be there too. But the reserve Keeper is sick and we can't forfeit this game. I'm so sorry love," he said lovingly.  
  
She kissed him deeply. "I know. Don't worry about it. I'll see you after the game ok? I'll be right here, with the news on the baby."  
  
---  
  
"Alright Katie," Dr. Morgan told her gently, "Lay back and relax. I'm just going to check on the baby and it's progress.  
  
Katie lay back and the Medi-witch lifted up her gown. She started to prod Katie's stomach with her wand, which tickled slightly. After a few minutes of this, Katie asked why she was so large.  
  
The doctor smiled widely. "This is why," she said and handed Katie a photo.  
  
Katie studied the photo for a few minutes. Her smile grew and her eyes started to water. "I can't believe this."  
  
---  
  
"Hello Katie! How are you feeling today?" Robert Burns, the head coach of Puddlemere, asked her as she walked onto the sidelines.  
  
"Excellent Robert, thank you. Winning again I see," Katie said, hand on her stomach. She looked up at the green robed players, watching them fly around. She watched as the Snitch was caught (in Puddlemere's favour) right above her head.  
  
After several minutes of cheering with his teammates, Oliver landed on the sidelines. He was surprised to see his wife stand there by the coach.  
  
"Katie!" she said smiling, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I had to see you, I couldn't wait," Katie said happily.  
  
"For what? Is there something wrong?" Oliver said holding her.  
  
"No, I just found out why I'm so big," she said biting lip. She handed over the photo to Oliver.  
  
Oliver stared intently at the photo for a few moments. "Katie, why are there two..." Oliver stopped mid-sentence. "Are... are we having twins???"  
  
"Yes!" Katie squealed in excitement.  
  
Oliver took several deep breaths. "Twins. We're having twins. Not just one, two. Are they boys or girls?"  
  
"I didn't want to know. I want to wait until they're born," Katie replied.  
  
Oliver wrapped his arms around her. He had a gorgeous, loving, and amazing wife who was bearing two of his children and he had an incredible Quidditch team who was ready to win. Life couldn't get better.  
  
---  
  
(5 months later)  
  
"Oliver," Katie hissed softly.  
  
"Go back to sleep. I have the final tomorrow," Oliver replied.  
  
"I know, but my water just broke," Katie replied, her voice as calm as before.  
  
Oliver shot up. "What?!"  
  
"My water just broke. The babies are on their way," Katie said, turning on a lamp.  
  
"Alright, we just have to stay calm. I'll grab your stuff and we'll head over to St. Mungo's," Oliver said frantically, rummaging through her closet.  
  
"Oliver, I've had my stuff packed for the last month. It's in the bag by the bedroom door. Right there," Katie said laughing and pointing to a black bag by the door.  
  
"Oh alright. So let's go," he said, and helped Katie out of bed. She threw on a green Puddlemere sweatshirt over her gray T-shirt and black sweatpants.  
  
"I'm ready," Katie said and turned to a very frantic looking Oliver.  
  
"Alright, let's go," he said and they walked into the den and to the fireplace.  
  
"And Oliver?" Katie said as green flames rose in the hearth, "Calm down."  
  
---  
  
"Alright Katie, push!" Dr. Morgan said soothingly to her.  
  
"I am pushing!" Katie yelled.  
  
"Just a bit harder, I can see the first ones' head!"  
  
"I AM PUSHING!" Katie screamed as pain shot through her lower body.  
  
"Ok, rest for a moment," the doctor said.  
  
"I hate you Oliver. I really do. I'm going to kill you as soon as this is over," Katie said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Push again Katie!"  
  
Katie screamed.  
  
A few moments later, a cry was heard throughout the delivery room.  
  
"Katie, you just gave birth to a baby boy," Dr. Morgan said softly.  
  
She looked up at Oliver. "A boy. We had a boy Oliver."  
  
"I know, he's beautiful," Oliver replied and kissed Katie.  
  
The kiss was shortened by the fact that another child was trying to come out. The pain intensified and Katie pushed; the only thing she could do. And again, within a few moments another cry was heard.  
  
"We had another boy Katie," Oliver said gently to her, "We have twin boys."  
  
Katie smiled and the doctor placed one in Katie's arms and one in Oliver's.  
  
"This one looks just like you," Katie said to Oliver, "I can't believe how much he looks like you."  
  
Oliver smiled in pride. "This one does too."  
  
"What about names? We'll have to name them," Katie asked.  
  
"I know, but I have no idea. I've never put much thought into it," Oliver replied.  
  
"I have, but now that I look at them, all the names I liked just don't seem good enough for them," Katie replied.  
  
"What about Ryan? It was my great-grandfather's name. He was the first in our family to play professional Quidditch," Oliver suggested.  
  
"I love it," Katie said sincerely, "I think we should name the other one Oliver. After Scotland's greatest Keeper."  
  
Oliver beamed. "Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful."  
  
---  
  
Over the next few days, Katie and Oliver had endless visitors. Her parents and twin brothers came to visit, his parents, and all of his siblings and nieces and nephews, not to mention all of their friends. After two exhausting days, Katie was allowed to leave.  
  
They took the floo network, but didn't end up at their apartment.  
  
"Oliver, where are we?" Katie asked, holding Ryan in her arms.  
  
"This is our new home," Oliver said.  
  
"What? You didn't tell me this because?" Katie said.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you." Oliver switched on the lights to reveal a stunning living room.  
  
"Oliver! This is magnificent!" Katie said in awe.  
  
"I know. 3 stories, 10 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, 2 living rooms, hardwood floors in most of the rooms and tons of space for everything," Oliver said as he rocked Oliver Jr. slightly.  
  
"But what about all of our stuff?" Katie asked.  
  
"Our families said that they'd help us move all of our things in tomorrow. So we don't have to be cramped up in that tiny apartment. Now come look at the back yard. It was it's own Quidditch Pitch," Oliver said and they walked toward the back door.  
  
The next day, everything was moved into the Victorian house in Eastern Scotland. They now had enough room for Katie, Oliver, Ryan, and Oliver Jr. The house also proved to be useful over the next ten years. Katie and Oliver had 5 more children, all boys. Katie still got to be a Healer. Oliver still played professional Quidditch. He was offered an international contract to play for the Scottish team, but he turned it down. He wanted to be with his wife and the 7 boys that were following in his footsteps, and who looked identical to him. Except the last one. He had Katie's green eyes.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: I'm really emotional! This story is like my baby! I don't want to let it go, but I suppose it would get boring if I did continue. So review and tell me what you think. And be on the look out for my next story. I hope to have it on here by mid-August. I know it seems like a long time, but I've become very, very busy. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I know I said previously that I would put down everyone who reviewed, but I wanted to get this up as soon as I could. I'm sorry, but all those who reviewed know who you are and I will never be able to thank you enough. Your support meant the world to me and I know that this story wouldn't have gone this far without you all. So thank you again.  
  
Love,  
  
Spexy.   
  
P.S. Puddlemere won the National Quidditch Cup the day the twins were born. Just in case you were wondering. : )


End file.
